Boa Noite Cinderella Fase I
by Ana Paula Souza 1990
Summary: O amor nem sempre vem das pessoas que esperamos... Quando nos enganamos, acabamos por pensar que não teremos outra chance...
1. Preface

**Título: **Boa Noite Cinderella

**Autora: **Dixie Kane

**Adaptação:** Ana Paula Souza

**Sinopse:** O amor nem sempre vem das pessoas que esperamos...

Quando nos enganamos, acabamos por pensar que não teremos outra chance...

**Bella:** "Achei que minha vida havia terminado mais todos temos uma segunda chance, certo?"

**Edward:** "Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria tão rápido, mais sei que não posso levar isso que sinto a diante"

**

* * *

Preface**

As aparecias enganam, nem sempre uma pessoa é quem você pensa que é!

Podemos conhecer uma pessoa por anos, mais não a conhecemos realmente, o que há dentro dela?

Ou podemos conhecer uma pessoa há minutos, e acharmos que ela não é boa, quando na verdade é uma ótima pessoa. Ou mesmo o contrário.

Como a filosofia:

"Como podemos conhecer o próximo se nem a nós mesmo nos conhecemos a fundo"

Edward pensava que Bella fosse uma patricinha, mais bastou somente um pouco mais de tempo com ela, para descobrir que não devemos julgar as pessoas pelas aparências.

**

* * *

N/A: **Oi amores, espero que tenham gostado é a minha primeira Adaptação, tenho outra histórias, o meu Blog está no meu Perfil e a minha comunidade também, participem e comentem bastante.

Uma semana antes da postagem dos capítulos pretendo disponibilizar pra vocês as prévias, que serão colocadas exclusivamente no Blog, comentem também claro.

Quando mais comentários, mais eu me interesso pela história.

beijos...


	2. Prologue

_**No último Capítulo:**_

_"Como podemos conhecer o próximo se nem a nós mesmo nos conhecemos a fundo"_

_Edward pensava que Bella fosse uma patricinha, mais bastou somente um pouco mais de tempo com ela, para descobrir que não devemos julgar as pessoas pelas aparências._

**

* * *

Prologue**

_Noite de Natal_

Isabella Swan Black encontrava-se entre o pai e o marido, recebendo os cumprimentos dos convidados durante a recep ção. Cada vez que fitava a aliança de brilhantes na mão esquerda, sentia o coração disparar.

Agora era uma senhora casada.

— Olá, Sra. Miller — Bella cumprimentou a convidada seguinte. — Fico feliz que tenha podido vir.

E estava mesmo. Afinal, era o dia de seu casamento, um evento que, segundo o editor do jornal _Houston Chronicle, _marcaria aque le século.

Contudo, experimentava certo nervosismo. Por quê? Não podia ser a expectativa da noite de núpcias. Bella e Jacob haviam feito amor naquele mesmo dia. Aliás, Jacob era um amante excepcional.

— Por que está tão séria Bella? — perguntou o convidado seguinte, um antigo amigo de seu pai.

— Estou séria, Sr. Cleawetter? Sinceramente, não sei o motivo.

— Sem dúvida, não vê a hora de dançar com seu marido. — O Sr. Cleawetter beijou-lhe o rosto. — Felicidades, minha cara.

Talvez o nervosismo se devesse à viagem. Na manhã seguinte, Bella e Jacob partiriam para o Rio de Janeiro. A lua-de-mel no Brasil fora idéia de Jacob. Ela sugerira Paris, mas ele alegara que ambos já conheciam a capital da França.

Na realidade, Jacob queria que passassem os primeiros dias de casados num lugar que ambos não conhecessem. Assim, disse ra, as lembranças da lua-de-mel seriam inéditas e genuínas.

Bella fitou o marido. Tinha tanta sorte de tê-lo encontrado! Era bonito, inteligente, honrado e rico o bastante para evitar as desconfianças de seu pai. Charlie Swan só aprovara Jacob Black depois de receber um relatório completo das finanças de Jacob. Charlie sempre fizera tudo para proteger Bella de caça-dotes e golpistas.

— Quantas pessoas ainda teremos de cumprimentar, querida? — Jacob indagou. — Quero dançar com minha mulher.

— Creio que logo estaremos livres. Não fui esperta ao reduzir o número de convidados? Se eu tivesse deixado você e papai cui darem da lista, não haveria lugar para todos na igreja.

—Muito esperta. Charlie e eu erramos ao considerar o casamento uma oportunidade para tratar de negócios.

— Exato. — O nervosismo de Bella começou a diminuir. — É bom saber que você admite seus enganos.

Jacob apertou-lhe a mão.

— Gostou mesmo do presente? — Ele dera a Bella uma tela a óleo de um artista quase desconhecido.

— Adorei.

Era mentira, mas Bella apreciara o gesto. Já que se especia lizara em arte e trabalhara na Objet d'Art, o noivo na certa imagi nara que uma pintura dessa galeria seria o mimo perfeito. Além disso, não podia condená-lo pela indiscrição de seu ex-patrão ao empurrar para Jacob um dos quadros mais deprimentes de Diego Alejandro.

— Não o reconheço senhor. Foi convidado? — Charlie falou em voz alta.

Bella notou um homem de terno aproximar-se de seu pai, seguido de dois policiais uniformizados.

— Não, Sr. Swan. No entanto, tenho o direito de estar aqui. — O homem parou diante de Jacob e mostrou-lhe o distintivo.

— Detetive Ateara, do Departamento de Polícia de Houston. Jacob Black, você está preso. Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio...

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

**N/A: **Prévia do próximo capítulo daqui a uma semana no meu Blog, o endereço está disponível no meu Perfil. Espero que gostem comentem...


	3. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

* * *

_Três anos depois_

**Autora POV**

— Não sou uma órfã! — Diana Black exclamou. Ângela Weber, a assistente social do Serviço de Pro teção ao Menor, saiu do carro e pegou uma valise no porta-malas.

— Vamos, Diana. Por enquanto, é aqui que vai morar. — Ângela indicou o prédio do outro lado da rua.

— Você não me engana! Sei que lugar é este. É um orfanato. Não sou uma órfã, já disse! Tenho um pai. Ele se chama Jacob Black.

— Sim, sabemos disso. Mas ele desapareceu. – Diana recusava-se a olhar para Ângela.

— Não me importo. Não vou morar num orfanato.

— Acalme-se. Faremos tudo para encontrar seu pai ou qualquer parente que você possa ter. O departamento possui um grupo es pecial de pessoas cujo trabalho é procurar o ente mais próximo que poderá cuidar de seu bem-estar. Mas, até lá, terá de ficar aqui.

Diana morava em Forks, Washington, desde que nascera. Era na quela mesma cidade que seu pai iria procurá-la. Relutante, desceu do carro.

— Não quero ficar aqui. E não preciso ser adotada. Meu pai não tem de me adotar. Ou tem?

— Não. A agência primeiro tentará encontrá-lo. Mas, pelo que sei você não o vê há muito tempo. Ainda se lembra dele?

— Não muito. — Diana, na verdade, jamais o conhecera. A primeira foto que vira dele saíra nas manchetes do jornal, três anos atrás. — Mas ele se recorda de mim. Quero esperá-lo na casa de minha avó.

— Não pode morar sozinha querida. Lamento, mas sua avó não voltará mais para casa. Ela agora mora com os anjos.

Por já ter onze anos de idade, Diana sabia muito bem o que as pessoas queriam insinuar quando diziam que alguém vivia com os anjos.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos, e vovó tam bém está morta. Mamãe falou para eu ficar em casa até meu pai aparecer. Preciso voltar para lá, senão ele não me encontrará.

— Já informamos seu novo endereço à regional do correio. Assim, se alguém escrever para seu antigo endereço, o carteiro trará a carta até aqui.

— É mesmo?

Ângela parecia uma boa pessoa, Diana concluiu. Mas os adul tos mentiam.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Pode escrever para ele, se quiser. Tem o endereço?

— Não.

— Tudo bem, Diana. — Ângela levou-a até a porta. — Não será tão ruim. Há muitas crianças de sua idade. Em algumas se manas, terá vários amigos para brincar e se divertir.

Diana não queria nada disso. Não era como as outras. Não era uma órfã. Seu pai haveria de vir buscá-la.

— Sei que dá medo — Ângela disse, guiando Diana por um corredor. — Mas vai se acostumar logo. Você verá.

— Tenho uma madrasta.

Diana era esperta o suficiente para saber que nem todas as madrastas eram malvadas, e a mulher com quem o pai se casara não parecia diabólica. Vira a foto dela nos jornais mais de uma vez.

— Sim, Diana. Também sabemos disso. Entraremos em con tato com sua madrasta. Sua avó nunca mencionou outros parentes?

— Não. Ela também não falava muito de meu pai. – Ângela apontou um banco de madeira ao lado de uma porta.

— Espere aqui, enquanto vou falar com a diretora. Como ficou sabendo de sua madrasta?

— Li as histórias no _Houston Scoop. _Era o jornal predileto de vovó.

Diana começara a ler jornais no mesmo ano em que o pai ficara noivo. Isabella era o nome da mulher que agora era sua ma drasta. Isabella Swan Black.

Uma herdeira tresloucada.

A menina procurara as palavras no dicionário. "Tresloucada" significava lunática, e "herdeira", que era rica. Seu pai casara-se com uma louca.

O jornal dissera que Jacob era um executivo de sucesso. Mas Diana não entendera por que ele quisera se unir a uma lunática, e também tivera medo de perguntar à avó, já que ela detestava o genro.

Queria que a mãe estivesse viva para poder indagar-lhe. Ela lhe dissera que Jacob se fora para fazer fortuna e, quando a conse guisse, voltaria para buscá-las.

Diana achara que o pai viria logo depois do casamento. Sabia que um executivo devia possuir muito dinheiro para ter sucesso. Contudo, ele fora preso por roubo, e a polícia o pôs na cadeia. Sua avó afirmara que o genro merecera a prisão. Mas ele conseguira fugir.

Diana também fugiria. Se soubesse onde encontrá-lo, iria di reto até o pai. O fato de ele ser ladrão não fazia diferença. Cometera um crime para ficar rico e buscar a filha.

— Tenho mesmo de ficar aqui, Ângela?

— Sim, querida. Mas não será por muito tempo. — Ângela bateu na porta. — Voltarei em um minuto.

Ângela não a deixaria esperar pelo pai na casa da avó, Diana concluiu pesarosa. Aliás, ninguém a deixará! Sozinha depois que a avó fora para o hospital. Diana ficou com a Sra. Beasley, a vizinha, desde o momento em que a ambulância chegou para pegar a avó. Fazia duas semanas. A Sra. Beasley levara Diana à escola todos os dias e ao hospital apenas uma vez.

Fora assustador. A avó lhe parecera pequena demais naquela cama. E estava ligada a tubos e máquinas estranhas. Diana se gurara-lhe a mão. Ambas choraram muito ao se despedir.

Tinha vontade de chorar agora. Não queria ficar num orfanato. Mas estava assustada demais para escapar. Mesmo porque não sabia aonde ir.

— O que vai acontecer com a casa de vovó?

— Não sei. Passará a ser sua. Ela não tinha outros herdeiros, que eu saiba. Se você for mesmo à única, será indicado um guar dião para cuidar de sua propriedade.

— Se eu ficar com o imóvel, poderei morar lá?

— Lógico. No dia em que completar dezoito anos. Até lá, pre cisa de um adulto para se responsabilizar por você.

— Sei me cuidar sozinha.

Diana queria que o pai aparecesse logo. Seria bom ter alguém para ajudá-la a cuidar-se.

De volta ao Serviço de Proteção ao Menor, Ângela Weber di rigiu-se à sala de seu supervisor, Erik Yang.

— A menina tem razão, Ângela. Ela não é uma órfã, pois tem um pai.

— Sim, Jacob Black, aquele escroque. Sabia que Diana nunca viu o pai?

— Isso não me surpreende.

— O miserável abandonou a esposa grávida. Pelo que a vizinha me disse, a mãe de Diana alimentava a idéia romântica de que Jacob voltaria um dia. Foi à história que ela contou à filha.

— E Diana acreditou na mãe?

— Estou certa de que a avó falou-lhe toda a verdade, uma vez que deixava Diana ler os jornais. Mas acho que a menina quer acreditar na versão materna, ainda mais agora que está sozinha no mundo. Com exceção da madrasta. Mas Diana também nun ca a viu.

— A mulher de Black? Acha que Isabella Swan continua casada com ele? Pensei que estivessem divorciados.

— Não creio. Teremos de verificar, é claro. Se ela e Black ainda forem casados... — Ângela calou-se, pensativa.

— O estatuto de pais desaparecidos se aplicará ao caso de Diana.

Ângela assentiu.

— Quando os pais não podem ser localizados, o serviço tenta contatar o parente mais próximo. Expliquei tudo isso a Diana.

— Espero que esteja certa quanto ao casamento. Assim, a ma drasta de Diana terá a oportunidade de obter a guarda da menina. Com sorte, ela concordará.

— Tomara. Mas o que uma mulher como Isabella Swan irá querer com uma criança de onze anos?

— O que ela quer com um marido que não vê desde que se casou? Se ainda for casada com Jacob Black após três anos, sem dúvida Isabella descarta a possibilidade de um divórcio. De qualquer forma, temos de informá-la de que possui uma enteada.

— Acho que não devemos contar nada disso a Diana. Não quero que ela se decepcione. Não até termos certeza de que a madrasta a quer.

— Diana está ciente dos crimes do pai?

— Deve estar se leu os artigos do _Houston Scoop. – _O Senhor Yang meneou a cabeça.

— Que mau-caráter! Abandona a esposa grávida e não volta nem para conhecer a filha. Para completar, a mulher com quem se casou é uma esnobe.

— Sempre publicam uma matéria a respeito dela na época do Natal, porque a cada ano Isabella comete algum desatino. — Ângela suspirou. — Pobre Diana...

— Pobre é algo que ela não será, se os Swan a abrigarem. Charlie Swan é um dos homens mais ricos de Houston. — O Senhor Yang entregou o dossiê de Diana a Ângela. — Precisamos cuidar desse caso o mais rápido possível, já que Isabella Swan ainda é a Sra. Black. Como não teremos de verificar os antece dentes, o processo será ágil. Precisamos apenas ter certeza de que ela continua casada com o pai de Diana.

— Os jornais nada publicaram acerca de uma suposta separa ção. O maior obstáculo será Isabella não querer uma enteada. Estou certa de que ignora o primeiro casamento de Jacob Black.

— Nesse caso, ela terá uma grande surpresa. – Ângela assentiu.

— Só espero que possamos resolver essa questão antes do Natal.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi amores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desculpem a demora.

Obrigada a todos aqueles que comentáram, li cada comentário a gostei muito do que li, agradecemos muito o carinho de todos vocês.

Obrigada por lerem, acompanharem e comentarem.

Passem no meu Perfil, e leêm e comentem as minhas outras histórias, espero que gostem.

Mereço Comentários? Recomendações?

Beijos de Morangossssssss...


	4. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

* * *

Isabella Swan, carregando quatro sacolas de compras, pa rou diante de uma vitrine do segundo andar da galeria.

— Já estivemos aqui?

A melhor amiga dela, Alice Brandon, da loja de departamentos Brandon, assentiu.

— Já. Foi aqui que compramos aquela coruja de cerâmica para Margo, lembra?

— Meu Deus, quem teve a idéia de fazer compras antes do Natal?

— Você. Porém, acho que compramos demais. Que tal um almoço?

— Boa idéia! Vamos ao La Madeleine.

Assim que ambas se sentaram e fizeram os pedidos, Alice quis saber:

— Onde vai passar o Natal?

— Não sei. Eu gostaria...

—... De estar casada e com filhos.

— Como sabe?

— Bella, somos amigas desde os seis anos. Você me contou todos seus sonhos.

— Sou casada, Alice. — Bella torceu o nariz. — Mais ou menos.

— E hoje? O que quer?

— Esse é o problema. Não sei. Quero algo que não tenho. E já que possuo tudo... — Deu de ombros.

— Você não tem um homem, querida. Por que não passa os feriados de fim de ano vivendo um romance ardente?

— Porque sou casada.

— Pura desculpa. Quando irá se divorciar?

— Quer que eu passe de herdeira tresloucada a divorciada ale gre? Seria um grande progresso!

— Você ficaria livre para namorar. Mas, pelo visto, acha ne cessário continuar fiel àquele... Seu marido.

— Para ser franca, não quero saber dos homens. Eles não são dignos de confiança.

— Morda a língua. Eles têm certa utilidade.

— Liste seis delas, Alice.

— Sexo. Levar o lixo para fora. Trocar pneus. Pagar contas. Sexo. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Já mencionei sexo?

— Está bem, entendi. O fato é que não sei escolher uma pessoa adequada. Tenho medo de cometer outro equívoco. Estou apavo rada, para ser franca. — Bella encarou a amiga. — Agora você sabe de tudo. Não passo de uma covarde.

— Não acredito que exista outro como Jacob em seu futuro. E, acima de tudo, você aprendeu com seu erro.

— Não me sinto mais sábia em se tratando do sexo oposto. Não estou pronta para namorar. Alice, muito menos para um romance passageiro. Talvez nunca venha a estar preparada.

— Querida, sei que amor e casamento fazem parte de seus so nhos. Mas acredite-me, você pode encontrar alguém com quem possa se divertir. Peça o divórcio e tenha um caso. Ou vice-versa.

— Não quero ter um caso com ninguém e não posso pedir o divórcio. Não sei onde está Jacob.

— Não precisa saber. Os advogados cuidarão dessa parte. Além do mais, Charlie já deve saber onde Jacob se encontra.

— Se sabe não me disse nada. Meu pai no mínimo acha que eu fugiria para encontrá-lo. Ele não confia em mim.

— Confia, sim. Seu pai a idolatra.

— Amar e confiar são duas coisas diferentes. Papai talvez me idolatre como você diz, mas parou de confiar em mim depois que o envergonhei casando-me com Jacob Black.

— Já tentou conversar com Charlie? — Alice saboreava o san duíche de frango.

— De jeito nenhum. A simples menção do nome de Jacob leva a pressão de meu pai às alturas. Tenho de enfrentar o fato de que nada fiz para recuperar a confiança que papai tinha em mim. Pelo contrário, tornei-me a queridinha dos tablóides, a herdeira maluca de Houston. — Bella fechou os olhos, inconformada. — Agora sei por que me sinto deprimida. É o Natal.

— O que quer dizer?

— Tudo começa com pequenos boatos, olhares curiosos, algu mas insinuações no _Houston Scoop. _Todos aguardam a próxima loucura natalina de Isabella Swan.

— O que vai fazer?

— Nada. Este Natal será diferente. Estou farta de prejudicar minha vida fazendo idiotices só para o divertimento das massas.

— Está renunciando à posição de herdeira tresloucada de Houston?

— Isso mesmo. De hoje em diante, juro ser decorosa e com portada.

— Decorosa e comportada? Impulsiva e ousada são adjetivos mais adequados a você. Mas parar de bancar a idiota é uma boa idéia.

— Acha que eu agia como uma idiota? Podia ao menos ter me avisado.

— Para quê? Você já sabia. Até o ano passado, não feriu nin guém a não ser a si mesma.

— Tem razão. Agora será diferente. Juro.

— Não exagere. Não precisa se tornar freira só para se redimir dos pecados.

— Não, amiga. A partir deste instante, serei outra pessoa. E útil.

— Você é útil. Trabalha como voluntária no abrigo de animais da Sociedade Humanista.

—O serviço comunitário faz parte da sentença por meus crimes, Alice.

— Perder sua carteira de motorista foi punição suficiente, meu bem. E o serviço social não é sua única atividade. Você cuida de Charlie.

— Com a abençoada ajuda de Sue. Eu gostaria que papai se casasse com ela. Depois de vinte anos, creio que ele já reparou que Sue o adora.

— Charlie não sabe lidar com gente. Sua especialidade é dinhei ro. Você podia fazer como eu e trabalhar para a empresa da família. O nepotismo tem certa utilidade. — Alice trabalhava no geren ciamento de vendas das Lojas Brandon.

— Oh, Charlie me daria um emprego, mas não seria uma função _útil... _Inventaria alguma atividade decorativa para eu realizar. Sabe que não tenho tino para os negócios. Não possuo seu gene em preendedor, apenas o dom de gastar de minha mãe.

— E também a beleza clássica de Renée, com esses cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Eu a invejo.

— Seus olhos verdes são lindos e você é morena, Alice.

— Herdei tudo isso de papai. Não fica feliz por se parecer com sua mãe? Imagine uma semelhança com Charlie, ainda mais agora que ele resolveu imitar Papai Noel! — Alice tomou o chá gelado. — Se não quer trabalhar para ele, por que não volta à Objet d'Art?

— A galeria de arte foi um trabalho frívolo e enfadonho.

Alice acariciou-lhe a mão.

— Quer sobremesa?

— Não. Vamos tomar apenas café.

Fizeram o pedido.

— Andei pensando, Alice. Mesmo que eu não saiba o que _quero _fazer, ficou claro o que _preciso _fazer. Tenho de realizar algo importante. Minha única contribuição até agora foi bancar a tola nos feriados de fim de ano. É muito triste para uma mulher de quase vinte e cinco.

— Não diga isso. Sou seis meses mais velha que você e me considero longe dos vinte e cinco.

— Faltam dois anos. Por que achei interessante a idéia de me comportar como uma idiota?

— Bella, você estava magoada. Não se castigue por tentar esconder o sofrimento.

— A estupidez, isso sim. O que vi em Jacob Black, afinal?

— Charme. Inteligência. Riqueza. Apaixonou-se por Jacob porque o achou honesto, confiável e corajoso. Não foi você que o transformou em mentiroso, trapaceiro e covarde.

— E ladrão. Não se esqueça desse detalhe. O fato ter escolhido Jacob depõe contra minha capacidade de julgar os homens.

— As mulheres sempre cometem erros em relação a eles. O problema dos homens é que eles mentem. Alguns melhor que ou tros. Jacob era um mestre da mentira.

— Suponho que esteja certa.

—Seu julgamento não é pior que o das demais mulheres. Talvez seja até melhor. Afinal, lida com interesseiros e caça-dotes desde que começou a assinar cheques, meu bem. Jacob foi o único que a enganou.

— E já foi o suficiente.

— Não se responsabilize por ele ter sido preso na festa de ca samento.

— Não, mas a data da cerimônia foi sugestão minha. Sabe que sempre sonhei com um casamento na noite de Natal. E sou res ponsável por todos os fiascos natalinos desde então.

— Certo, eu concordo. Você contribuiu ao escolher os vinte e cinco de dezembro para se casar. Mas por que se recrimina pelo naufrágio do barco de Roddy?

— Essa é fácil. Eu estava ao leme. Mas o barco não afundou por inteiro. Conseguiu se aproximar do porto antes de eu condu zi-lo ao banco de areia.

— Você não fez de propósito.

— É verdade. Mas aceitei fazer aquele cruzeiro com Roddy e seus amigos tolos. Na ocasião, pareceu-me uma delícia ficar longe dos_ paparazzi. _— Bella fitou o fundo da xícara de café. —Talvez eu seja amaldiçoada.

— Não, senhora! Essa história de "A maldição natalina de Isabella Swan" serve apenas para vender jornais.

Suspirando, Bella usou o celular para chamar o motorista.

— Demetri? Acabamos de almoçar. Estarei na entrada em dez minutos.

— Sentirá falta de Demetri quando readquirir sua carteira e pu der voltar a dirigir?

— Acho que não. Gosto de guiar. Mas é cômodo não precisar procurar uma vaga para estacionar. Ainda mais nesta época do ano.

— Costumava gostar da época de Natal, lembra?

— Sim. E vou gostar outra vez. Este ano farei toda a decoração, incluindo árvore, fitas de cetim, guirlanda e luzes coloridas.

— Isso mesmo, amiga. Anime-se!

O som do telefone despertou Bella.

Sonolenta, verificou o relógio ao lado da cama. Eram quase duas e meia da manhã. Sabia que uma ligação no meio da madru gada só podia ser má notícia.

— Alô?

— Querida, acordei você?

Ela gemeu. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz profunda e sexy.

— Jacob?

— Sim.

— O que quer? — Perguntou, irritada.

— Eu a acordei... — Jacob soou pesaroso.

— Já passam das duas da manhã, sabia?

— Lamento querida. O fuso horário sempre me confunde.

— De que fuso você está falando?

— Não importa. Ouvir você é o mais importante.

Bella não se convenceu.

— Por que telefonou Jacob?

— Sei que faz muito tempo...

— Exato. Três anos é tempo demais entre um telefonema e outro.

A última ligação dele fora da cadeia. Jacob lhe pedira para pagar a fiança. Bella o fez. E logo em seguida o marido fugiu para o Rio de Janeiro antes de completarem um dia de casados.

E nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de despedir-se.

— Mas sempre esteve em meus pensamentos desde o dia em que o destino nos separou querida.

— Como é? Você roubou milhões dos bancos de Houston, foi desmascarado e fugiu com afortuna. Não creio que o destino tenha interferido nisso!

— Sou inocente, Bella. Você deveria ter acreditado em mim. Afinal, sou seu marido.

Bella manteve-se calada.

— Ainda sou seu marido, não sou? Você não pediu o divórcio.

— Não. Continuamos casados.

— Eu te amo, Bella. E você ainda deve gostar de mim.

— Para ser honesta, não sinto nada por você. — Ela arregalou os olhos ao constatar que era verdade.

Não sentia nada por Jacob. Nem amor, nem raiva. Bella ficou em pé no colchão e pulou de alegria.

— Está magoada. Eu devia ter ligado antes, mas quis poupar-lhe o constrangimento de estar associada a um homem injustamente acusado de ladrão. Quando soube que ainda era minha mulher...

— Quem lhe contou? — Bella ficou alerta.

—... Tive de arriscar. Vi seu nome de casada num jornal de Houston. A publicação era antiga, mas me deu esperança. E isso é algo a que tenho tido de me agarrar, querida.

— Jacob... — Bella fingiu bocejar. — Está começando a me cansar. Vá direto ao assunto. Por que me telefonou? O que quer?

— Queria escutar sua voz, meu bem. E dizer que te amo.

— E?

— Onde está o presente de casamento que lhe dei?

— Por que quer saber?

— Para testar seus sentimentos em relação a mim. Se ainda somos casados, você deve ter guardado o presente. Estou certo?

— Ele foi banido, Jacob. O que o presente tem a ver com...

— Banido? Não entendi. Por acaso o doou para alguma insti tuição de caridade?

— Não. O presente ainda está aqui.

O quadro achava-se pendurado no apartamento em cima da ga ragem, onde o motorista, Demetri, moraria, se não preferisse passar todas as noites com a família.

— Que bom! Isso prova que ainda gosta de mim. Bella quero encontrá-la.

Ela ficou pasma. Jacob ainda conseguia surpreendê-la.

— Onde?

— Em qualquer lugar. Exceto nos Estados Unidos, lógico.

— Vou pensar. — Desligou e se arrependeu em seguida. Não precisava pensar. Devia ter mandado Jacob Black para o inferno.

No segundo andar da mansão Swan, Charlie, em seu quarto, escutou Jacob murmurar um impropério e, logo depois, a ligação foi rompida.

Devagar, Charlie repôs o aparelho no gancho. Bella não sabia que o pai mandara instalar uma extensão de seu telefone particular. Tampouco imaginava que ele contratara uma empresa de seguran ça internacional para vigiar o genro inescrupuloso.

Charlie não sentia o menor remorso por espionar a filha e o ca fajeste com quem ela se casara. Seu único objetivo era protegê-la. Falhara ao permitir que Jacob Black se aproximasse dela.

Dessa vez seria diferente.

Por fim, decidiu ligar para a empresa de segurança naquela mesma noite a fim de informá-los acerca do telefonema de Jacob.

Resoluto, jurou para si mesmo colocar o genro atrás das grades. Assim que Jacob fosse preso, Bella cairia em si, pediria o di vórcio e retomaria a própria vida.

— Jacob não estragará outro Natal de Bella. Este ano não será igual aos outros — Resmungou.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Bella desistiu de tentar dormir e levantou-se. Após vestir-se, resolveu tomar o elevador. Em geral preferia usar a escada, mas naquela manhã sentia-se preguiçosa. Encontrou o pai tomando seu desjejum, servido pela governanta.

— Bom dia, Sue bom dia, papai.

— Bom dia, querida.

— Filha, quero que saiba que despedi Demetri.

— O quê? Quando? Por quê?

— Hoje de manhã. Quero que você tenha um motorista quali ficado.

— Demetri sabe dirigir. Por que o mandou embora, pai?

— Decidi fazê-lo há duas semanas. Demetri não tem uma licença especial de motorista, e se recusa a morar no apartamento sobre a garagem. Precisamos de um empregado sempre à mão.

— Demetri não o incomodou durante os doze meses em que trabalhou para mim. Como pôde despedi-lo tão de repente?

— Foi fácil. Disse-lhe que não necessitávamos de seus serviços.

— Às vésperas do Natal? Charlie Swan! Devia envergonhar-se!

— Não estamos às vésperas do Natal, Sue. Ainda falta um mês.

— Mesmo assim foi cruel de sua parte.

— Demetri receberá uma pensão generosa das Empresas Swan. Eu posterguei sua aposentadoria ao contratá-lo, lembra? Além do mais, ele saiu com dois meses de salário no bolso ao ser demitido.

— Mas ainda não nos disse por que resolveu despedi-lo — Sue insistiu. — Que belo Papai Noel você é...

— Nunca quis ser Papai Noel. A barba e os cabelos brancos são puros acaso. Quanto à demissão de Demetri, andei pensando. E se precisarmos de um motorista no meio da noite? E se um de nós passarmos mal? O que faremos?

— Ligaremos para o serviço de emergência. — Sue serviu mais café a Bella.

— Ou para uma empresa de táxi.

— Ou então, eu poderia levar você ou Bella ao hospital — Sue continuou. — Ou vice-versa.

— Não preciso de um motorista, papai. Posso tomar táxi ou pedir carona aos amigos. Terei minha habilitação em seis meses.

— Quero um profissional a nossa disposição — Charlie teimou. — Caso ele se saia bem, talvez eu o mantenha empregado depois que você recuperar sua carta.

— Sempre detestou que outros dirigissem seu carro. — Bella ficou alarmada. — Está se sentindo bem? Teve dores no peito de novo?

— Não, filha, estou ótimo. Se eu tiver um motorista, poderei trabalhar a caminho do escritório e na volta. O trajeto está ficando mais longo a cada dia.

Bella se acalmou. Sabia que Charlie não mentiria acerca de seu estado de saúde.

— Você deveria trabalhar menos, segundo os médicos.

— Bella, quero um motorista de verdade que more aqui.

— Certo. Vou ligar para a agência...

— Não precisa. Eu cuidarei de tudo. — Charlie levantou-se e beijou a testa dela. — Irei para o escritório. Quer uma carona? A Brandon fica em meu caminho, caso vá se encontrar com Alice, como vem fazendo nas três últimas manhãs.

Bella sorriu.

— Quero, sim. Está mesmo bem, pai? Posso marcar uma con sulta para você com o Dr. Manuel.

— Farei uma consulta de rotina com meu cardiologista na se mana que vem. Sinto-me muito bem, querida. Farei algumas liga ções antes de sair. Portanto, não se apresse. — Charlie retirou-se.

— O que foi isso, Sue? Papai despediu Demetri sem nenhum motivo.

E Charlie sempre tinha um motivo para suas ações.

— Desconfia de alguma coisa?

— Não. — Por um breve momento, Bella pensou que Jacob podia ter telefonado também a Charlie. Mas era público e notório que Charlie odiava o genro. — E você?

— Também não. Serei a próxima a ser demitida. Charlie não gosta mais de minha comida.

— Imagine! Ele detesta a dieta à qual se submeteu. E se papai a despedir, eu a contratarei de novo.

— Não irá adiantar. Charlie irá chamar um cozinheiro francês assim que eu sair por aquela porta.

— Ninguém vai despedi-la. Você é da família. — Bella se ergueu e abraçou a governanta. — Já vou indo. Papai deve estar me esperando.

Durante o trajeto até o centro da cidade, Bella tentou obter uma explicação mais clara de Charlie, mas ele ignorou suas pergun tas. Ao adentrar o prédio da Brandon, ela já havia criado uma boa teoria para justificar a atitude inesperada do pai.

Ansiosa por partilhar suas suspeitas com a amiga, Bella diri giu-se à área administrativa da loja, onde se encontrava a sala de Alice. Porém, foi informada de que ela achava-se numa reunião sem hora para terminar.

Após deixar um recado a Alice, Bella contentou-se com uma tarde de compras.

Preocupado, Charlie seguiu para o Tribunal de Justiça. Minutos depois de estacionar em frente ao edifício, entrou na sala de George Needs, o promotor público do município.

Como de hábito, foi direto ao ponto:

— Minha filha recebeu uma ligação do marido ontem à noite. Acabei escutando a conversa pela extensão. O miserável quer encontrá-la fora dos Estados Unidos. Eu diria que sua próxima parada será as Ilhas Cayman, pois não possui nenhum tratado de extradi ção. O último relatório que recebi diz que Jacob saiu do Brasil e foi para o norte.

— Por que ele está se mudando?

— Porque o dinheiro acabou.

— Já? — George Deeds espantou-se. — Black saiu do Texas com milhões.

— E fez alguns investimentos ruins. E gastou muito consigo e com mulheres.

— Sua filha pretende encontrá-lo?

— Não sei. Bella disse que iria pensar. Prefiro crer que não seria tão insensata a ponto de unir-se àquele desclassificado outra vez. Mas não posso afirmar. Faz três anos, e ela ainda não pediu o divórcio.

— Acha que ele ligará outra vez?

— Posso jurar que sim. Jacob precisa de dinheiro e acredita que poderá obter uma quantia considerável com Bella. Casou-se com ela porque é minha filha. Dessa vez, Deeds, faço questão de colocar o trapaceiro atrás das grades.

— As Ilhas Cayman não fazem parte de minha jurisdição.

— Sei disso. Você era o promotor naquela época, quando a polícia deixou Jacob escapar. Não foi o responsável, mas espero que faça sua parte para corrigir esse erro.

— O que sugere?

— Jacob tornará a telefonar. Grampeie meus telefones. Rastreie a ligação do canalha. Descubra onde ele está e o que planeja fazer com Bella. Se minha filha continuar a repudiá-lo, sei que Jacob tentará convencê-la pessoalmente.

— Acha que seu genro voltará ao país para recuperar a esposa? Depois de tanto tempo?

— Para recuperar a conta bancária dela. Ou a minha. Eu não descartaria a possibilidade de um seqüestro.

— Acredita, então, que sua filha está em perigo?

— Sei que aquele foragido aparecerá na minha porta em poucas semanas. Como cidadão, estou lhe pedindo que capture um crimi noso. É seu trabalho, não é?

— É trabalho da polícia. Por que não recorre a ela?

— Porque, George, não contribuí com uma soma considerável para eleger o chefe de polícia. Como você bem sabe, não estamos em ano de eleição. Vim aqui porque espero que cumpra seu dever. Será candidato nas próximas eleições, certo?

Deeds pegou um lenço no bolso do paletó e enxugou o suor da testa.

— Acalme-se, Charlie. É evidente que farei tudo o que estiver a meu alcance para entregar Black à justiça.

Charlie ficou de pé.

— Quando falar com eles, diga-lhes que preciso de um moto rista com credenciais e um currículo convincente. É possível fal sificar esse tipo de documento, não?

— Sim, pode ser feito, quando necessário.

— Pois será necessário para convencer minha filha.

— Entendo.

— Ligue-me assim que a polícia decidir como proceder. Espero seucontato ainda hoje.

— Hoje talvez não...

— Hoje, George. Mais uma coisa. Tente resolver essa questão antes do Natal. Os tablóides adoram atormentar Bella por causa daquela "maldição natalina". Não quero que a história se repita.

— Bronson justificou-se na época, Charlie. Tiveram muito tra balho para encontrar um juiz que assinasse o mandado de prisão em pleno Natal. E precisavam prendê-lo antes que Jacob saísse em lua-de-mel para o Brasil.

— E de nada adiantou, porque o miserável viajou com um pas saporte falso. A polícia devia ter se organizado para que minha filha não sofresse as conseqüências.

— Tem razão. Faremos um bom trabalho desta vez.

— Seja rápido, George.

— Vou ligar para Bronson agora. — Deeds pegou o telefone.

— Obrigado. — Charlie caminhou até a porta. — E boas festas.


	5. Detective Edward Cullen

**Detective Edward Cullen**

* * *

O detetive Edward Cullen, do Departamento de Polícia de Houston, resmungava ao sair das Empresas Swan e ru mar para sua nova incumbência: bancar o motorista de uma _socialite _mimada.

Edward conseguira conter-se diante de seu capitão, mas questio nara a necessidade de ajudar George Deeds a angariar mais fundos para a campanha de reeleição.

Diplomático, o capitão Morris declarara que prender Jacob Black representava uma estratégia política, e também pontuara que a impunidade de Black era um péssimo exemplo para os mais jovens.

Na opinião de Edward, bajular uma herdeira voluntariosa não fazia parte do serviço policial. Contudo, era o único detetive do depar tamento que possuía uma licença especial de motorista, graças a tio Marcus. Marcus Cullen tinha uma pequena empresa de alu guel de limusines, onde Edward trabalhara durante a faculdade e ainda ajudava o tio de vez em quando.

Evidentemente ele argumentara que uma licença dessa não seria necessária para tomar-se motorista de madame. O capitão Morris não se abalara, entretanto. Deeds, sem dúvida agindo sob o co mando de Charlie Swan, insistira nesse pormenor.

Aquela missão seria uma perda de tempo. A probabilidade de Jacob Black retomar ao país atrás da esposa era quase nula.

Edward suspirou, resignado. Não havia escolha; tinha de bancar o motorista da Sra. Black. Porém, se a situação ficasse tediosa demais, poderia tentar uma pitada de insubordinação. Isabella Black devia ser tão adulada que não toleraria insolência.

Relutante, abandonou a idéia. Jamais evitara ou descartara um encargo, e não começaria agora. Agüentaria o tranco e rezaria para que o caso se resolvesse antes do Natal.

A mansão dos Swan surgiu tal qual o cenário de um filme. Chegava a ser opressora de tão grande. Edward dirigiu a caminhonete até os fundos da residência, onde, na garagem, avistou apenas dois veículos: um Cadillac e um conversível vermelho.

Após estacionar, atravessou o gramado e tocou a campainha. Uma mulher simpática veio atender. Aparentava ter quarenta e poucos anos e usava um avental.

— Sim?

— Sou Edward Cullen, o novo motorista. O Sr. Swan exigiu que eu me instalasse ainda hoje.

— Entre, Edward. Sou Sue Clearwater, cozinheira e governanta. Posso lhe servir algo? Um café?

— Não, obrigado. Gostaria de me acomodar o mais rápido pos sível.

— Certo. Vou pegar as chaves. — Sue abriu uma gaveta e co meçou a explicar: — As refeições são realizadas na cozinha. Pre paro o desjejum entre sete e oito da manhã. O almoço é ao meio-dia. O jantar, às sete. Avise-me quando for comer em outro lugar.

— Comerei aqui? — Edward se surpreendeu. — Não há uma co zinha no apartamento do motorista?

— Há, sim, e é bem equipada. Verifiquei esta manhã, enquanto a equipe de limpeza trabalhava. O apartamento sobre a garagem não é usado há anos.

Enfim, Sue encontrou as chaves.

— Não se preocupe. O lugar ainda está habitável. Mas não ingerimos frituras aqui, apenas alimentos que fazem bem ao coração. — Sue acrescentou com voz baixa - Pelo menos, enquanto eu for à cozinheira.

— Não sou fã de minha própria comida. — Edward imaginava que poderia obter informações interessantes na cozinha. — Não me importo de comer com os demais criados.

— Você e eu somos os criados. — Sue riu. — Não há mordomos ou arrumadeiras.

— Cuida desse casarão sozinha?

— Uma empresa especializada vem duas vezes por semana fazer a faxina. O jardineiro, idem. Nos outros dias, Bella e eu cuidamos de tudo. Ou seja, de Charlie. Ele nos ocupa sem cessar.

— A senhora também mora aqui?

— Moro. Meus aposentos ficam atrás da cozinha. — Sue apon tou uma porta. — O terceiro andar é de Bella. Posso mostrar-lhe a mansão, se quiser.

— Depois. Como é Bella?

— É um anjo, com tempero suficiente para tornar a vida inte ressante. — Sue piscou. — Quando houver festas aqui, você e eu teremos de fazer as refeições em outro lugar, porque o bufê usa o recinto. Costumo pedir pizza.

— Festas são freqüentes?

— Não. Mas com a proximidade dos feriados haverá mais agi tação.

— Há quanto tempo trabalha para os Swan?

— Faz quase vinte anos. Comecei quando Bella tinha oito. Pobre menina... Nunca esquecerei...

— Pobre?

— Sim. Ainda sentia falta da mãe seis anos depois que ela partiu. Charlie trabalhava dia e noite para triplicar a fortuna que o pai lhe deixara. Bella vivia com babás e cozinheiras até eu aparecer.

— A mãe morreu quando Bella tinha dois anos?

— Renée não morreu. Está viva e morando em Veneza. Ela dispensou Charlie e casou-se com um conde italiano.

— Abandonou a filha?

— Renée nunca quis criá-la. Uma criança de dois anos atra palharia seu estilo de vida.

Edward já havia escutado o termo "pobre menina rica", mas jamais acreditara que pudesse ser real.

— É melhor eu desfazer as malas. O Sr. Swan disse que um funcionário da companhia telefônica virá para ligar o telefone e instalar um interfone.

— É mesmo? Não sabia que a linha do apartamento estava desligada. — Sue entregou-lhe as chaves. — Estas são as do con versível de Bella e do carro de Charlie. As outras duas são do apartamento e da casa.

— A casa possui um sistema de alarme?

— Sim. — Sue pegou uma pasta. — Aqui estão informações sobre o alarme, incluindo os códigos. Vou lhe mostrar o apartamento.

— Obrigado.

Edward seguiu-a pelo gramado. Sue abriu a porta lateral da gara gem, onde uma escada dava acesso ao pavimento superior.

O apartamento possuía uma sala ampla, com estofados de couro com um enorme aparelho de tevê. Após mostrar o quarto, também espaçoso, ela o levou até a cozinha.

— Aquela passagem dá para uma escada externa.

— O lugar é excelente, mas aquele quadro não combina com a decoração. — Edward apontou a pintura escura. — É feio demais.

— E sim. Pode tirá-lo, se preferir.

— Talvez eu o tire mesmo. Não sei se quero vê-lo toda vez que entrar na sala.

— Nem Bella quer. Por isso o colocou aqui.

— Por que não o jogou fora? Ou queimou?

— Ela nunca faria algo parecido. É solidária para com artistas, mesmo os piores. Fez faculdade de Artes. Bem, tenho de voltar a meus afazeres. Já lhe disse que o jantar é às sete?

— Sim. Quando conhecerei a patroa?

— Ela foi fazer compras. Telefonará quando quiser que você vá buscá-la. Eu o aviso.

Uma hora depois, alguém bateu à porta. Edward recebeu Smitty A1 Igood, um técnico do departamento, especialista em equipamen tos de vigilância.

— Olá, Edward. Vim instalar uma linha. Isto é para você. — E entregou-lhe uma pasta.

— O que é? Já tenho a ficha criminal de Isabella Swan.

— Um presente do setor de mídia. Ela é criminosa? Achei que o marido fosse o bandido.

— A moça apostou uma corrida com Lance Ebersol.

— Que coragem desafiar o vencedor do Grande Prêmio!

— Foi idiotice, isso sim. Ela recebeu uma multa por excesso de velocidade e outras infrações de trânsito. Resultado: perdeu a carteira de motorista.

— Onde quer que eu instale o equipamento?

— No quarto. Black fez a primeira ligação no meio da noite. - Edward acompanhou Smitty ao outro cômodo.

Em minutos, Smitty terminou. Apontou o interior do móvel à cabeceira da cama, onde havia um gravador.

— Ele está conectado à linha particular de Isabella Swan. É ativado pela voz. Portanto, começará a funcionar assim que uma conversa for iniciada, e este botão vermelho se acenderá.

— Obrigado, Smitty. É melhor ir embora antes que alguém o veja.

— Certo. Boa sorte.

Após despedir-se de Smitty, Edward jogou-se no sofá. Então, co meçou a ler os relatórios de Jacob.

Black era um oportunista de primeira categoria. Gastou o di nheiro roubado em grande estilo: uma mansão em São Paulo e uma cobertura de frente para o mar no Rio de Janeiro; carros ca ríssimos, incluindo uma Ferrari. Também despendeu fortunas em festas, mulheres e consumindo os melhores vinhos.

Edward examinou a foto que Bella tirara na delegacia. Mesmo abatida, Isabella Black era sensual. Se Jacob fora idiota o bas tante para abandoná-la, talvez ainda fosse estúpido a ponto de vol tar por ela.

Além de ter roubado milhões dos cidadãos de Houston, Jacob Black zombara da polícia ao fugir com ganhos ilegais. Sem dú vida, era um criminoso que precisava ser detido.

Se para entregar Jacob Black à justiça Edward tivesse de pajear uma morena milionária, era o que faria.


	6. If involving

**If involving**

* * *

As três horas da tarde, Alice ligou para Isabella, dizendo que a reunião havia terminado. No último andar do edifício da Brandon, onde se localizava o setor administrativo da empresa, Isabella aproximou-se da entrada do cubículo em que a amiga trabalhava e bateu na parede de fórmica. Alice sorriu ao vê-la.

— O que houve?

— Jacob me telefonou.

— Não acredito!

— É a mais pura verdade. Podemos ir a um lugar mais re servado?

— Claro. Que tal o Starbucks, no primeiro andar? Não é reserva do, mas o barulho é tanto que ninguém prestará atenção em nós.

Assim que chegaram ao primeiro pavimento, ambas dirigiram-se ao café. Enquanto Alice procurava uma mesa, Isabella comprou dois _capuecinos._

— Quando Jacob telefonou? — Alice indagou tão logo Isabella sentou-se.

— Ontem à noite. Às duas da manhã, para ser mais precisa. Disse que queria me ver.

— Onde?

— Não falou. Mas sugeriu que o encontro fosse em outro país.

— Está pensando em encontrar aquele verme com quem se casou? Contou a Charlie?

— Claro que não. O telefonema de Jacob o aborreceria, e sei que papai está preocupado com alguma coisa. Ele despediu Demetri hoje de manhã, sem motivo.

— Quem disse que Charlie precisa de um motivo para fazer o que quer? Seu pai é excêntrico. Até adquiriu a aparência de Papai Noel.

— Eu sei. — Isabella sorriu.

— Que desculpa Charlie deu para dispensar o motorista?

— Alegou que queria um profissional mais qualificado, que pudesse morar no apartamento sobre a garagem.

— Depois de um ano? Que estranho...

— Também achei. Posso jurar que papai está tramando alguma coisa. Na certa, os deveres de meu novo motorista incluirão pro teger-me de qualquer escândalo. — Isabella suspirou.— Charlie vai contratar uma ama-seca para mim.

— Não sei... Seu pai não parece se importar com as publicações idiotas do _Scoop. _Mas quer protegê-la, pois não a salvou de Jacob. E você piorou a situação ao se envolver naquela corrida, no ano passado.

— Tem razão. Mas não quero uma babá. Acho que posso me cuidar sozinha.

— Eu sei que pode. Diga a Charlie para deixá-la em paz.

— Não vou confrontá-lo até me certificar de que o novo mo torista é mais que isso. Talvez papai tenha dispensado Demetri por outro motivo.

— Você protege seu pai tanto quanto ele a protege. Precisam ter uma conversa franca, meu bem. Charlie não sofrerá um enfarte se discutirem um assunto desagradável.

— Não quero correr riscos. Charlie é minha família. E Sue tam bém, lógico. Gostaria de vê-los casados logo. Estou farta de fingir que nada acontece.

— Você é bondosa demais. — Alice olhou ao redor. — Este não é o local mais apropriado para conversarmos. Os tablóides têm olhos e ouvidos em todos os cantos.

— Ninguém está prestando atenção a nós. Além do mais, você é a única pessoa a quem posso contar esse segredo. — Respirou fundo e continuou: — Em resumo, Jacob desculpou-se por não ter me contatado antes. Pareceu-me muito arrependido. E gentil.

— Arrependido? Ora, por favor! O homem fez com que você e Charlie lhe pagassem uma fiança caríssima e fugiu do país. Isabella, diga-me que não acredita nele.

— Calma, Alice. Sei que fui uma tola ao me apaixonar por Jacob, mas não cometerei o mesmo erro desta vez.

— Você não foi tola. Crédula, sim. Ingênua, talvez. E não foi a única que se deixou levar pelo charme dele. O crápula enganou várias pessoas que lhe confiaram milhares de dólares.

— Jacob também disse que permaneceu longe de mim para me poupar da vergonha de estar ligada a um homem acusado de roubar metade do Texas.

— Que absurdo! Ele não tem virtudes.

— E alegou que não consegue viver sem mim, embora tenha tentado. E usou aquele tom _muito _sincero.

— Sei o que aconteceu, Isabella. Jacob deve estar sem dinhei ro. Agora ele quer atacar sua conta bancária.

— Foi o que pensei. É possível gastar trinta milhões de dólares em três anos?

— Creio que sim. Se comprar uma ou duas mansões, um iate, três ou quatro carros importados, você fica com apenas um milhão num piscar de olhos.

—Sempre imaginei que uma mulher poderia deixá-lo à míngua. Seria o maior castigo que Jacob poderia receber.

— E talvez o único, pois a polícia parou de procurá-lo no mo mento em que Jacob Black saiu do país.

— Talvez eu pudesse atraí-lo a algum tipo de armadilha, se aceitar encontrá-lo.

— Isabella Swan, não ouse fazer isso! Aquele homem não presta, e pode ser perigoso. Se ele está sem dinheiro, já obteve o que merecia.

— Eu não o encontraria de verdade. Pensei em marcar um local de encontro onde a polícia pudesse prendê-lo. Ficar pobre não é justiça suficiente para Jacob. Ele quase matou Charlie! Papai teve o enfarte por causa dele!

— Será difícil convencê-lo. Jacob é esperto e sabe se proteger. Além disso, você não sabe mentir.

— Não sabia. Para pôr aquele miserável na cadeia, sou capaz de tudo.

— Vai mesmo tentar atrair Jacob a Houston? Não acho boa idéia. Fale com a polícia.

— Não. Eles não farão nada. Aliás, não se esforçaram para procurar Jacob durante três anos.

— Acho que tem razão. O que a polícia faria com apenas um telefonema? Mas se ele ligar de novo, prometa que não cometerá nenhum desatino.

— Alice, tenha fé em mim.

O celular tocou naquele momento.

— Alô?

— Onde você está?

— Olá, pai! Estou na Brandon, com Alice. Por quê?

— Ligue para casa quando quiser ir embora. O novo motorista irá buscá-la.

— Já contratou um?

— Sim. Ele deve estar se instalando. Chama-se Edward Cullen.

— Como conseguiu encontrar alguém tão depressa?

— Conversaremos mais tarde. Tenho de desligar. — E Charlie encerrou a ligação.

— Tenho um motorista. — Isabella fitava o aparelho. — Ele está se mudando para o apartamento da garagem neste exato instante.

— Foi muito rápido...

— Foi, sim.

— Já sei! Talvez Jacob tenha ligado para Charlie.

— Isso também me ocorreu. Mas ele sabe que papai o detesta. E Charlie não teria como saber do telefonema, porque Jacob ligou para minha linha particular. Alice, você sabe que Charlie jamais contrata uma pessoa antes de obter um relatório detalhado de seus antecedentes. Em geral, isso leva dias. Porém, se papai chamasse alguém conhecido, a contratação levaria apenas algumas horas, certo?

— Brilhante! Seu pai contratou um detetive particular para pa-jeá-la. Ou um guarda-costas. Que tal vermos como é esse seu novo motorista?

Isabella ligou para casa.

— Residência dos Swan.

— Sue, sou eu. Já conheceu o novo motorista?

— Claro. Ele é um estouro!

— Um estouro? — Isabella piscou para Alice. — Sue Clearwater, estou chocada!

— Por quê? Ainda não morri, querida. Seu motorista é só músculos.

— Meu Deus, como assim?

— Alto, com cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes, e tem um sorriso capaz de derreter uma rocha.

— Estou com Alice, Sue. Diga-lhe que estarei na frente do prédio da Brandon em dez minutos. E fale para ele usar meu carro. Será mais fácil reconhecê-lo.

— Tudo bem.

— Obrigada, Sue. — E Isabella finalizou a ligação.

— Um estouro? Isabella, é perfeito.

— O quê? O homem é um guarda-costas, pelo que Sue disse. Para que um motorista precisa de músculos? Demetri não os tinha.

— Guarda-costas, ama-seca, motorista... Não faz diferença. Ele é homem. É perfeito, como falei.

— Para que, Alice?

— Para um romance. Você nem precisará sair de casa e correr o risco de ser flagrada pelo _Scoop._

— Pare com isso! Não sabemos nada a respeito dele. E eu não disse que pretendia ter um caso.

— Mas falou que pensaria a respeito.

— Só poderei fazer isso depois dos feriados. E após obter o divórcio.

— Por que esperar tanto? Talvez ele vá embora depois do Natal, Charlie o contratou apenas para evitar que você se meta em encrencas. Precisa tomar uma atitude agora, Isabella, para tirar o gosto amargo de Jacob da boca.

— O gosto de Jacob se foi há três anos.

— Certo. Então, envolva-se com alguém para evitar dar importância para a derrocada de Jacob. Perseguir criminosos é perigoso, por isso a polícia usa armas de fogo.

— Nunca falei que pretendia persegui-lo.

— Eu a conheço. Sei que está considerando a possibilidade.

— Você está certa. Mas um romance também pode ser muito sofrido.

— Se seu único objetivo for sexo, não haverá como sofrer. A propósito, como o rapaz se chama?

— Edward Cullen.

— Pense em Edward como um objeto de desejo.

— Chega, Alice. Preciso encontrar meu motorista.

— Também quero vê-lo. Irei junto.

— Muito bem. Mas não quero falar mais de romance. Não estou disponível.

Isabella e Alice dirigiram-se à entrada da loja.

— Lá está seu carro. — Alice apontou. — Droga, ele está usando quepe!

Ambas observaram Edward estacionar o automóvel conversível e sair.

— Meu Deus! — Alice suspirou. — Papai Noel, traga um desses para mim, por favor!

No momento em que avistou Edward, Isabella perdeu a fala. Alice, por sua vez, não parava de tagarelar:

— Acho que Sue tem excelente bom gosto. — Em seguida, acenou. — Sr. Cullen? Estamos aqui!

Alice beliscou o braço de Isabella.

— Feche a boca, garota!

— Não é um motorista. Ele é...

— Um espetáculo. Veja como caminha.

Isabella estremeceu. Tão logo viu Edward, sentiu a presença da velha conhecida atração sexual. Passados três anos de celibato, a sensação emergiu com força suficiente para despertá-la.

— Repare nos ombros largos. Eu gostaria que Edward se virasse. O resto deve ser delicioso. — Enfim, Alice percebeu que Isabella dizia.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim. Só estou tendo uma pequena dificuldade para respirar.

— Quem não teria? Ele olha para você como se fosse devorá-la. O homem é perfeito!

— Fique quieta, Alice.

— Sra. Black?

— Sim, mas não utilizo meu nome de casada. Sou Isabella Swan. Você deve ser Edward Cullen.

Ele sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Que sorriso! — Alice sussurrou, empolgada. — Olá, Edward. Sou Alice Brandon, a melhor amiga de Isabella. Estou certa de que seremos amigos também.

— Senhora... — Edward ergueu a aba do quepe.

— Alice, acho que já vou indo.

— Deixe-me guardar sua sacola — Edward ofereceu-se.

Enquanto ele se ocupava com as compras, Alice disse a Isabella:

— Acho que sua maldição de Natal está prestes a ser quebrada, ganhou o melhor presente!

— Não podemos julgar um livro pela capa. Tal qual aconteceu com Jacob, Edward pode não ser o que parece.

— Ou pode ser muito mais.

— Acho que ele não gosta de mim.

— Não seja ridícula. Vi como ele a encarou.

Edward aproximou-se.

— Podemos ir?

— Sim. Até logo, Alice. Obrigada pelo _capuccino._

— Adorei nossa conversa, querida. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Espero que tenha uma longa carreira como motorista de Isabella.

— Obrigado. — Edward abriu a porta do carro para ela.

— Não viajo no banco traseiro. Fico enjoada.

— Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia. — Ele então abriu a porta da frente, e Isabella entrou. Assim que se sentou atrás da direção, Indagou: — Para onde?

— Para casa, por favor.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Isabella resolveu conversar:

— Não precisa usar uniforme.

— Sou um profissional.

— Nesse caso, deve ter uma licença especial.

— Sem dúvida. E mais dez anos de experiência dirigindo limu-sines. Seu pai avaliou minhas qualificações e meu currículo.

— Estou certa disso. Também quero ver seu currículo assim que chegarmos. Pretende morar no apartamento sobre a garagem?

— Sim. Eu me mudei hoje à tarde. — Isabella soltou o cinto de segurança e virou-se.

— Meu marido é Jacob Black. Charlie deve ter lhe dito.

— O Sr. Swan não mencionou seu marido, mas conheço a historia. Costumo ler as manchetes do _Scoop _nos jornaleiros.

— É surpreendente saber que esse jornal ainda está circulando, já que ninguém o lê.

Edward sorriu. Sem querer, Isabella soltou um suspiro.

— Ponha o cinto de segurança, Sra. Black... Swan.

— Trate-me por Isabella. — Ela ajustou o cinto. Edward estacionou em frente à garagem.

— Gostaria de ver minha licença agora?

— Sim. E seu currículo também.

Edward tirou a carteira do bolso e mostrou-lhe o documento. Pa recia verdadeiro, mas poderia ser falsificado com facilidade.

— Obrigada. Seu currículo, por favor.

— Está no apartamento. Mais tarde poderei levá-lo para você. — Era hora de mostrar ao Sr. Cullen quem estava no comando.

— Quero vê-lo agora.

— Muito bem. — Edward indicou a escada que levava ao apartamento. — Você primeiro.

Edward teve a nítida sensação de que se metera numa enrascada e tanto. Isabella Swan era ainda mais sensual pessoalmente. Nenhuma foto de jornal fora capaz de captar a essência intrigante ou a voz suave e ligeiramente rouca.

Ela parou em frente à porta.

— Está trancada.

Atrapalhado, Edward lutou para encontrar a chave certa no molho que Sue lhe dera. Mas o clima de sensualidade se desfez no instante em que girou a maçaneta e avistou sobre a mesa de centro a pasta que continha o dossiê.

Contudo, ao notar que a visão de Isabella achava-se bloqueada pela porta, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

Apoiada nos ombros largos, Isabella tentou orientar-se. Parecia estar sonhando. Porém, os lábios quentes de Edward não se assemelhavam a um sonho...

Ele queria empurrá-la para dentro do apartamento. Em pânico, Isabella abriu os olhos. Edward a levava ao sofá!

— O que... — Ela tentou protestar.

Rápido, Edward deu-lhe outro beijo envolvente, mas não antes de Isabella notar uma pasta sobre a mesa. Ele não a estava atacando.

O que queria era impedi-la de ver aquela pasta.

Agora mais relaxada, Isabella correspondeu à carícia. .

Ainda beijando Isabella, Edward pegou o dossiê e jogou-se no sofá.

Então, escondeu a pasta entre as almofadas.

— Isabella... — Ele murmurou, reparando, enfim, que ela o beijava com ardor.

Com um gemido, Edward aprofundou o beijo. Ela o induziu ainclinar-se para trás, quase deitando-se sobre ele.

— O que está escondendo? — Isabella alcançou a pasta.

Edward sentou-se depressa. Com o movimento abrupto, ela jogou a pasta no ar, espalhando os artigos de jornal.

Por sorte, a pasta caiu sobre a mesa de centro com a capa voltada para baixo, ocultando o logotipo da polícia.

Isabella sentou-se ao lado de Edward e fitou os recortes do _Houston Scoop._

— Eu estava certa. Você não é um motorista.

— Tenho uma licença. — Porém, o grave erro já havia sido cometido.

— Claro. E um currículo muito bem elaborado, suponho. Charlie deve ter exigido tais qualificações. Papai o contratou para evitar que eu criasse esse tipo de encrenca neste Natal, certo? — Isabella indicava os artigos. — Você, na realidade, é um guarda-costas. E um mentiroso.

Edward respirou aliviado. Seu verdadeiro disfarce não fora des coberto.

— Sou um segurança e também motorista. Meu tio Marcus possui mesmo uma empresa de aluguel de limusines. Às vezes trabalho para ele.

— Sendo assim, por que me beijou?

— Queria evitar que você visse o dossiê que a agência preparou para mim. — Edward abaixou-se e recolheu os artigos, colocando-os sobre a pasta. — Desculpe-me. Não devia ter tomado tamanha liberdade. Vai contar a seu pai?

— Não sei. Se eu o fizer, Charlie irá despedi-lo.

— É bem provável. — Edward não precisou fingir o desagrado.

— Você trabalha na agência que Charlie costuma contratar para verificar antecedentes pessoais?

— Exato. Trabalho na divisão de Operações Internacionais. Fui encolhido para esta missão porque tenho uma licença especial de motorista. Não costumo sair á campo.

— Fica no escritório?

— Sim. Faço pesquisas pelo computador. Queria realizar algo mais emocionante, por isso aceitei este encargo.

— Depois de ler essas matérias, estou certa de que achou muito emocionante bancar o motorista de uma milionária maluca. Seria capaz de impedir que eu cometesse alguma loucura?

— Eu tentaria.

Isabella o encarou, desconfiada.

— Talvez possamos entrar num acordo.

— De que tipo?

— Não delatarei você se prometer não me delatar.

— Acho que não entendi. Planeja fazer algo que seu pai não pode saber?

_Como entregar um pote de ouro ao marido_, ele pensou.

— Pode ser. Promete não contar nada ao meu pai?

— Não sei. Fui contratado para mantê-la em segurança. Se der as costas às suas ações, estarei negligenciando minhas funções.

— Já negligenciou. Se prometer não revelar nada a meu pai, farei com que fique isento de toda a responsabilidade.

— Muito bem, aceito o acordo.

— Ótimo.

— O que pretende fazer, Isabella? Tem algo a ver com seu marido?

— Jacob? Por que pergunta? Não o vejo há três anos.

— Minha obrigação é evitar que arranje problemas. Seu marido me parece uma tremenda encrenca, pelo que li no _Scoop._

— Meu marido encontra-se muito longe daqui. E você ainda não precisa saber quais são meus planos para o Natal. — Levan tou-se e caminhou até a porta. — Creio que nosso acordo funcio nara muito bem, Edward. Talvez eu precise de assistência profissio nal. Tem uma arma?

— Por que? Pretende atirar em alguém?

— Se necessário, sim. Você tem?

— Não comigo. Não achei que seria necessário dirigir armado.

— Sabe lutar caratê?

— Eu me saio bem em uma briga. Não estou gostando desse assunto. O que está planejando?

— Saberá na hora certa. Até lá, cumpra seu dever de motorista. — Com um sorriso triunfante, Isabella retirou-se.

O melhor seria ligar para o Capitão Morris a fim de solicitar sua substituição. "Isabella Swan é tão esperta que teve a habilidade de tirar vantagem de minha idiotice."

Mas Edward não podia dizer a seu Capitão que estragara um simples disfarce de motorista. Era um investigador com dez anos de experiência. Já enfrentara bandidos, estupradores e assassinos. Por tanto, saberia como sobreviver a uma mulher.

Edward pegou as pastas que recebera e as trancou em sua cami nhonete. Em seguida, após verificar o relógio, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Surpreendeu-se ao ser recebido por Isabella.

— Olá, Edward. Entre. Sue está cortando o frango assado. Pode se sentar onde quiser.

Edward acomodou-se à mesa, posta para quatro pessoas.

— Eu não sabia que iria jantar com você e seu pai.

— Sempre realizamos as refeições aqui. A sala de jantar é muito grande para três pessoas.

Sorridente, ela se sentou ao lado dele. Quando Charlie adentrou o ambiente, Edward sentiu um pé acariciando sua perna.

— Olá, Edward. Já se instalou? — Charlie perguntou.

— Trouxe o necessário, senhor. O resto eu deixarei na casa de meus pais.

— Seu tio Marcus me disse que você está à procura de um imóvel. Que tipo prefere?

— Gosto de casas antigas.

— Pretende se casar em breve, Edward, já que procura uma resi dência? — Sue ficou curiosa.

— Por que as pessoas chegam sempre a essa conclusão? — Edward serviu-se de purê de batata. — Estou à procura de uma resi dência porque quero ter meu próprio teto.

— Não quer formar uma família?

— Já tenho uma, Isabella.

— É casado? — Sue quis saber. Edward notou que as carícias em sua perna cessaram.

— Não. Meus pais e meu irmão mais velho são tudo o que tenho.

— Não está envolvido com ninguém no momento?

— É uma pergunta pessoal demais, não acha, minha filha? — Charlie interveio.

— Se Edward tiver uma namorada, vai querer folga nos finais de semana, papai. Quer liberar seus finais de semana?

— Não, mas minha mãe espera que eu a visite aos domingos.

— Não tem problema — Charlie afirmou. — Posso levar Isabella se ela quiser, aos domingos.

— Frango? — Isabella ofereceu a Edward, voltando a acariciá-lo com pé.

— O que fez hoje, filha?

— Compras. Achei um presente para o Sr. Cleawer. Uma linda gravata de seda vermelha.

— Boa escolha. Ele se sentirá ousado ao usar vermelho. Cleawer foi um de meus primeiros clientes, Edward. Isabella faz todas as com pras de Natal para mim. Ela é muito eficiente. Sempre encontra o presente mais adequado.

— Eu jamais soube fazer isso. E sempre deixo as compras de Natal para a última hora.

— Talvez Isabella possa ajudá-lo — Sue sugeriu. — Afinal, estarão juntos quando ela fizer compras.

— Quem você pretende presentear, Edward? Suas namoradas?

— Ele disse que não tem namorada, filha.

— Mas isso não significa que não tenha amigas mais íntimas. — Ela o fitou, curiosa.

Edward aproveitou a deixa.

— Na verdade, tenho algumas, sim. Não me limito a apenas uma "amiga". Minha futura cunhada diz que tenho medo de com promisso.

— Sua família é grande? — Sue passou-lhe a salada.

— É. Minha mãe tem um irmão e uma irmã. Meu pai, idem. Todos são casados e tiveram filhos. Tenho oito primos, e alguns já se casaram e são pais. Emmett, meu irmão, está noivo de Rosalie.

— Que bom! — Isabella sorriu. — Sempre achei que famílias grandes eram divertidas. Sem ofensas, pai.

— O que temos para a sobremesa?

— Torta de maçã.

— Excelente. Quero minha fatia com sorvete.

— Pegue o creme de iogurte na geladeira, Isabella — Sue lhe pediu.

— Quero sorvete! — Charlie repetiu, indignado.

— Não temos sorvete, papai. O creme de iogurte está muito bom.

— Que tal um pedaço de provolone?

— Creio que há queijo sem gordura na geladeira.

— Esse queijo tem gosto de borracha, Sue. Prefiro o creme de iogurte. — Charlie meneou a cabeça. — Mulheres controladoras!

Sue riu, e Isabella piscou para Edward. Após a sobremesa, todos se levantaram.

— A que horas irá precisar de mim amanhã, Isabella?

— Tenho de estar no abrigo de animais às nove da manhã. Fica a uns vinte minutos daqui.

— Você a verá durante o desjejum para combinarem o horário correto — Charlie definiu. — Venha comigo a meu escritório, Edward. Preciso que preencha alguns formulários.

— Depois que meu pai o liberar, poderia levar a sacola de com pras até meu quarto? Nós a esquecemos no carro. Estou no terceiro andar. Use o elevador, se preferir.

Assentindo, Edward acompanhou Charlie.

Assim que os dois se retiraram, Isabella se virou para Sue.

— Peça a ele que leve a escada.

— Por que, Isabella?

— Depois eu lhe conto. — E correu da cozinha, antes que Sue continuasse a interrogá-la.

Em sua sala, Isabella sentou-se à espaçosa mesa. Enquanto aguar dava Edward, amarrou um laço vermelho ao redor de um enfeite. Então, ergueu-se e começou a andar a fim de acalmar-se.

Fora uma experiência inusitada provocá-lo durante o jantar. A despeito dos artigos de jornal, Isabella sempre se considerara uma moça direita. E uma moça direita não desfrutaria dos prazeres que um homem viril, com um sorriso arrasador, teria a proporcionar.

Uma moça _casada _não pensaria em abusar do próprio poder para seduzir.

Após mais alguns minutos de reflexão, Isabella concluiu que des pir-se e ordenar que Edward se deitasse com ela não seria tão peca minoso. Contudo, não procurava apenas um instante de gratificação sexual. Queria viver um caso excitante, sensual e romântico.

Embora fosse divertido bancar o agressor, ela precisava ter certeza de que Edward também a desejava e que não a repudiaria. Para fazer a prova, tentaria induzi-lo a beijá-la. Se tudo corresse bem, aos poucos ela e Edward poderiam se preparar para algo maior.

De súbito, escutou o ruído do elevador. Tirou os sapatos e correu ao saguão para esperá-lo.

Edward apareceu, carregando a sacola de compras e a escada.

— Onde devo colocar isto?

— Aqui. — Isabella indicou a sala. — Sob a viga do telhado.

— Quer que eu troque uma lâmpada?

— Não. Quero que você pendure este enfeite de Natal.

— Por quê? A casa toda já está decorada.

— Eu sei, mas me esqueci de acrescentar um toque natalino a minha sala de estar.

— Tudo bem.

Edward subiu os degraus, e Isabella entregou-lhe o enfeite. Ele pendurou o adereço, desceu a escada e logo encontrou Isabella a sua espera. Ela o abraçou pela cintura e aproximou-se.

— O que está fazendo?

— Esperando.

— O quê?

— Um beijo. — Isabella entreabriu os lábios.

— Não quero beijá-la — Edward mentiu. Ela pareceu magoada.

— Não gosta de mim?

— Gosto. Só não quero beijá-la. Não sirvo para você, Isabella.

— Não me importo, Edward.

— Preste atenção. Estou tentando dizer que... tenho problemas de relacionamento.

— Tudo bem. Também tenho. E os meus são maiores que os seus. Sou casada, afinal.

— Saio com mulheres diferentes a cada dia da semana. Minha agenda de endereços causaria inveja a qualquer um.

— Sério? Talvez devesse vendê-la. Obteria um bom dinheiro.

— Isabella...

— Chega. Acho que não se lembra de um detalhe importante: está trabalhando para mim. Só para mim. E foi você quem me beijou esta tarde.

— Não foi um beijo, foi uma artimanha.

— Concordo. Mas eu gostei. E, se bem me recordo, houve mais que um. — Cerrou as pálpebras e aproximou-se mais.

— Não é uma boa idéia.

— É, sim. Não vai me fazer transformar esse beijo em uma ordem, certo?

Edward hesitou por um instante. Mas, tomado pelo desejo, sucum biu à tentação e beijou-a. E sua mente parou de funcionar.

Ao ouvi-la suspirar de prazer, Edward aprofundou o beijo, que rendo devorar a boca deliciosa.

Antes que ele a jogasse no chão para possuí-la, Isabella afastou-se.

— Pode levar a escada para a cozinha. Obrigada pela ajuda e boa noite.

Assim que o elevador se foi, Isabella se jogou no sofá. Tinha de contar a Alice. Assim, pegou o telefone e discou.

— Eu o subestimei — Isabella admitiu quando a amiga atendeu. — Edward beija muito bem.

— Você o beijou? Conte-me tudo!

Isabella a colocou a par do que se passara no apartamento acima da garagem e dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Não pare agora, Isabella. Diga-me como foi o beijo.

— Intenso. Fervoroso. Tive de parar ou acabaria virando pó aos pés dele.

— Qual será o próximo passo?

— Não sei. Tenho de pensar. Amanhã irei ao abrigo de animais, onde terei tranqüilidade para refletir. — Fez uma pausa. — Uma coisa é certa: preciso de mais enfeites de Natal.

Na terça-feira de manhã, Edward quase ligou para Sue informando-a de que pretendia tomar café no apartamento. Passara metade da noite imaginando como reagir, caso Isabella voltasse a abordá-lo.

Olhou para o telefone. Se escutasse mais uma conversa entre Isabella e Alice, explodiria. Seu beijo quase a fizera virar pó... A confissão o impelia a tentar de novo. E a fugir.

Mas não era uma opção. Tinha um trabalho a realizar.

Resignado, vestiu o uniforme e, antes de sair, ligou para a agên cia. Assim que o capitão Morris atendeu, ele relatou que o serviço de Operações Internacionais seguira Jacob Black até as Ilhas Cayman. Também informou que Isabella o via como guarda-costas.

— Como a Sra. Swan chegou a essa conclusão, Cullen?

— Isabella acha que o pai me contratou para impedir que ela se meta em encrencas neste Natal.

— Que esperta! Mas o que ela pensa de você não importa. O principal é vigiá-la. Se Black está em movimento, talvez procure a esposa.

— Sim, senhor.

Pensativo, Edward se dirigiu à casa. Bateu na porta da cozinha e entrou.

— Bom dia a todos. —Tirou o quepe.

— Bom dia — Sue e Isabella responderam juntas.

Isabella o examinou de cima a baixo.

— Gostaria que não usasse uniforme. Me parece oficial demais.

O jeans que Isabella vestia naquela manhã moldava-lhe o corpo tal qual uma carícia de amor. Edward desviou o olhar.

— O que quer que eu use?

— Não sei. Talvez uma calça de couro bem justa. — Isabella piscou.

— Isabella Marie! — Sue encarou-a. — Que atrevimento! Vai constranger o rapaz.

— Desculpe-me, Edward. Ponha o que preferir. Mas não o quepe. Detesto isso.

— Pois não. Deixarei o quepe aqui.

— Vocês virão almoçar?

— Sim, Sue — Isabella respondeu por si. — Depois de limpar as gaiolas dos cachorros, terei de voltar para tomar um banho antes de ir a qualquer lugar. E quanto a você, Edward?

— Gostaria de almoçar com meu irmão.

— O que ele faz?

— Emmett é agente do FBI.

— Sério? E está noivo, pelo que nos disse. Creio que Emmett não tem problemas de relacionamento.

— Ele tinha. Conseguiu superá-los ao conhecer Rosalie.

— Que lindo! — Sue suspirou. — Quando irão se casar?

— Ainda não marcaram a data.

Sue entregou uma xícara de café a Edward.

— Creme? Açúcar?

— Não, obrigado.

— O que prefere para o desjejum? Isabella quer torradas.

— Torradas são o suficiente.

Charlie chegou naquele instante.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, papai.

Charlie beijou a testa da filha e sentou-se.

— Como vai, Edward?

— Tudo bem, senhor.

— Apenas Charlie. Qual é a agenda de hoje, Isabella?

— Vou ao abrigo de animais.

— Já cumpriu suas horas de serviço comunitário meses atrás. Você continua a ir ao abrigo de animais porque gosta de brincar com os cachorros. Pergunto-me por que ainda não trouxe um da queles peludos para cá.

— Um? — Sue questionou. — Teremos sorte se ela não trouxer consigo todos os animais abandonados.

— Estou à procura do animal certo. — Isabella encarou Edward. Após a refeição, Edward foi com Isabella para a garagem. Em vez de entrar no carro, porém, ela o fitou.

— Ficou melhor sem o quepe. Mas essa gravata tem de sair também.

Edward permaneceu estático enquanto Isabella desatava-lhe o nó da gravata. Quando ela começou a desabotoar a camisa, ele a im pediu.

— O que está fazendo?

— Despindo você. Um botão de cada vez. Um agora. Outro mais tarde. — Entrou no carro e afivelou o cinto.

Mesmo pasmo, Edward conseguiu sentar-se atrás da direção.

— Não me toque enquanto eu estiver dirigindo.

— Está bem. Não quero que perca sua habilitação. Sabe onde é o abrigo de animais?

— Sei.

— Pode ir almoçar com seu irmão. Em geral, termino à uma, mas há sempre detalhes a resolver. Vá me buscar um pouco depois da uma hora.

— Certo. Pretende sair hoje à tarde?

— Talvez eu vá fazer compras de Natal.

— Você faz muitas compras.

— É uma crítica?

— Não. Uma observação.

— Gostaria de gastar meu tempo em algo útil, mas não sou qualificada para nada. Exceto limpar fezes de cães.

— Seu pai não lhe daria um emprego? Ele é um empresário de sucesso.

— As Empresas Swan pertencem somente a Charlie. Há secretárias e assistentes, mas é ele quem faz o trabalho principal da companhia.

— E não lhe daria capital para você iniciar um negócio próprio?

— Só se meu suposto negócio desse muito lucro.

— Você trabalhou numa galeria de arte.

— Sim. Está muito bem informado, Edward. Foi onde conheci Jacob. Ele foi à galeria para comprar um quadro.

— Por que parou de trabalhar lá?

— Porque achei que a vida de esposa e mãe me ocuparia o suficiente. Nada disso aconteceu, entretanto.

— Queria uma família?

— Lógico. Você não?

— Não. Gosto de variar.

— Refere-se às mulheres que constam em sua agenda de en dereços?

— Exato. Por que ainda está casada?

— Tenho medo de um divórcio. Cometi um erro tremendo ao me casar com Jacob. O mesmo aconteceu a Charlie quando se uniu a Renee. Os Swan não sabem escolher seus parceiros. Sempre achei que meu estado civil me impediria de fazer outra péssima escolha, mas... Já chegamos!

Edward parou o automóvel.

— Não precisa sair para abrir a porta, Edward. Nós nos veremos à uma e pouco.

— Espere. — Ele a seguiu até a calçada. — Você comentou que seu estado civil a impediria de fazer outra péssima escolha, _mas..._

— Mas agora mudei de idéia. — Beijou-lhe o rosto. — Graças a você.

Boquiaberto, Edward viu-a entrar no prédio. Voltou para o carro e pegou o celular. Quando Emmett atendeu, perguntou:

— Quer almoçar comigo?

— E um pouco cedo para almoçar, Edward. O que há?

— Preciso de conselhos do meu irmão mais velho.

— O que houve? — Emmett perguntou assim que a refeição deles chegou.

— Estou encrencado. — E resumiu o que acontecera entre ele e Isabella.

— O que havia na pasta?

— Relatórios da polícia e artigos de jornais. Se Isabella tivesse visto o logotipo do departamento, meu disfarce teria sido des coberto.

— Sim, foi descuidado nesse ponto. Mas salvou o dia pensando rápido. Ou beijando rápido... — Emmett riu e serviu-se de batata. — Como conseguiu esse serviço?

— Charlie Swan pressionou nosso estimado promotor pú blico e, por conseqüência, tornei-me motorista de madame. Liguei para mamãe hoje de manhã e pedi que avisasse a todos que estou numa missão.

— Os Cullens não costumam circular em grupos tão seletos, mas é bom ser cauteloso. O que me leva a uma questão: Por que não se preocupou com a pasta?

— Não faço idéia, confesso.

— Acho que devo visitá-lo na mansão Swan. Gostaria de ver como vive o outro lado. Ei, se continuar a beijar Isabella, talvez ela se apaixone! Poderiam se casar e você nunca mais teria de trabalhar. — Emmett pegou outra batata.

— Gosto de trabalhar. E não estou preparado para nada sério. Mesmo que eu estivesse, Isabella é casada, lembra?

— É verdade. Pensei que ela já houvesse exigido o divórcio.

— Pois não o fez.

— Que pena! Ela é linda.

— E representa um alvo. E eu a beijei. — Edward baixou a cabeça.

—Teve um motivo legítimo para beijá-la. E mudar de motorista para guarda-costas foi uma ótima idéia. Não infringiu nenhuma regra, Edward.

— O problema é que quero infringir as regras. Ela quer que eu o faça.

— Só porque a garota não o esbofeteou não significa que queira dormir com você.

— Sei que Isabella me quer porque ela conta tudo à amiga. — Edward olhou ao redor e falou mais baixo: — Descobri que Isabella Swan planeja me seduzir.

— Entendo. — Emmett conteve o riso.

— Acha que eu deveria pedir ao capitão que me desligue do caso antes que me meta em mais confusão?

—- Não precisa fazer nada disso, Edward. Nada aconteceu ainda. Vai saber administrar a situação. Você já lidou com muitas mu lheres atrevidas.

— Isabella é diferente.

— Como? Não se trata do dinheiro, certo?

— Não ligo a mínima para a fortuna dela.

— Talvez esteja apaixonado...

— Ficou louco? Eu a conheci segunda-feira. Hoje é terça.

— Pode acontecer, meu irmão. Assim que olhei para Rosalie, tive a convicção de que era a mulher certa.

— Eu sei. Mas Isabella não serve para mim. Como você mesmo disse, os Cullens não circulam num meio tão seleto. Não quero me casar com ela. Quero apenas...

— Sei o que quer. Não o faça.

— É esse seu conselho? Resistir à tentação?

— Sim. Porém, acredito que esteja negando seu envolvimento afetivo.

— Só porque resolveu ficar noivo, quer que eu abra mão de minha liberdade.

— Edward, você está cansado de namoros e casos passageiros, sei disso. E, para completar, passa seus dias de folga olhando casas com o corretor. Não sai com uma mulher há seis semanas. Portanto, deduzi que a companheira que procura não consta na famosa agenda de endereços.

— Emmett, suas deduções estão equivocadas.

— Tudo bem. Talvez você ainda não tenha consciência, mas seu inconsciente acredita que esteja pronto para a vida a dois. Por isso, resolveu comprar uma casa. E por esse motivo deixou aquela pasta à mostra; queria uma desculpa para beijar Isabella Swan.

— Ficou maluco! Que tipo de psicologia barata é essa?

— Tudo acontece por uma razão. Você negligenciou aquela pasta, mesmo ciente de quão importante é um material sigiloso. Não teve de beijá-la para distraí-la. Podia ter pedido que Isabella o esperasse do lado de fora, enquanto buscava o currículo. Você _queria _beijá-la, Edward.

— Não naquele momento.

— Houve outro? — Emmett franziu o cenho.

— Ontem à noite. Isabella pediu que eu pendurasse um enfeite de Natal no teto. Quando desci a escada, ela estava a minha espera.

— E tornou a beijá-la?

— Sim. Tenho de esquecer os beijos e evitar contatos...

— Não precisava de mim para compreender isso.

— É verdade. Sei que não devo me envolver com um alvo.

— Edward, o motivo pelo qual um policial disfarçado não pode se envolver com um alvo é que essa falha pode ser usada em julgamento. A pergunta primordial é: Isabella é um alvo? Ela chegará a testemunhar diante de um juiz?

— Ainda não sei. Ela poderia ser cúmplice, se ajudasse o marido a fugir da justiça ou lhe desse mais dinheiro.

— Ou avisasse Jacob de que um detetive disfarçado está à espreita.

— Também.

— Descubra o que ela sente pelo marido.

— Isso é fácil.

— E se Isabella for inocente? Vai deixá-la seduzi-lo?

— Não, Emmett. As normas não são o único problema. Há também o fato de que estou ouvindo todas as conversas dela, pois grampeei seu telefone. Sei o que Isabella pensa e sente, algo que me oferece uma vantagem injusta.

— Edward, Edward... — Emmett meneou a cabeça. — O que eu não daria para estar em seu lugar... Se Isabella fosse Rosalie, é lógico. Tem em mãos a oportunidade de descobrir o que uma mulher quer!

— Sei o que Isabella quer. E não posso lhe dar. — Edward verificou o relógio. — Tenho de ir. Obrigado, Emmett.

— Disponha. Eu não me divertia assim há um bom tempo. E acho que ela é a mulher para você.

— Sujeito patético! Pretendo continuar solteiro por um longo período. Não tenho saído com as garotas de minha agenda para que elas não interpretem mal meu desejo de comprar uma casa.

— Você entenderá tudo quando encontrar sua cara-metade. Aliás, já a encontrou. Isabella o pôs de joelhos.

— Bobagem. — Edward agora arrependia-se de ter revelado tanto a Emmett. — Estou preocupado com minha carreira. Não quero estra gar uma futura promoção envolvendo-me com um alvo.

— Ora, ela não é um alvo. O pai não contrataria um policial se quisesse uma chance de a filha ser indiciada por auxiliar o marido. Está se escondendo atrás das normas do departamento porque tem medo do sentimento novo que está vivendo.

— Se Isabella não é um alvo, o que é?

— Uma vítima em potencial. Alguém que você deve proteger e.. — Emmett piscou — ...servir.


	7. Between Brothers And Mothers

**Between Brothers And Mothers**

* * *

Edward esperava sorridente em frente ao abrigo de animais.

— Vamos para casa — Isabella ordenou, tão logo entrou no automóvel. — Estou com fome. Almoçou com seu irmão? Como vai ele?

— Emmett está bem. Precisará de mim esta tarde?

— Eu queria fazer compras. Poderíamos começar a pensar em sua lista de Natal.

— É muito cedo.

— Faltam vinte e dois dias. Não é muito, Edward. Sua família se reúne na véspera?

— Sim. Meus pais organizam uma festa para quem quiser ir. Todos levam pratos típicos, minha mãe faz a sobremesa, e come mos, bebemos e cantamos. A casa fica uma bagunça, às vezes.

— Parece divertido.

— O que vocês costumam fazer?

— Pedimos pizza, para que Sue não tenha de cozinhar. Depois, assistimos a um daqueles filmes natalinos.

— Também me parece bom. E tranqüilo.

— É sim. Temos também outra tradição: abrimos um presente na véspera. O resto, na manhã do dia vinte e cinco. E Charlie prepara o desjejum.

— Todos os anos?

— Sim. Por sorte, o médico permite que ele coma ovos com _bacon _pelo menos uma vez por ano.

— Você se preocupa demais com seu pai.

— Claro. Ele é toda a família que eu tenho.

— E quanto a sua mãe? Sue me disse que ela mora na Itália.

— Renee não conta. Não a vejo desde os dois anos de idade. Nem sequer a conheço.

— Já pensou em visitá-la?

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, fugi para vê-la. Cheguei até Roma.

— O que aconteceu lá?

— Charlie foi me buscar.

— Ele não queria que você visse sua mãe?

— Papai sabia que Renee recusaria um encontro comigo. E tinha razão. Quando falei com ela ao telefone, pediu-me que não fosse a Veneza porque estava de partida para Paris. E não sugeriu que eu a encontrasse na França.

— Entendo. — Edward encarou-a pelo retrovisor.

— Está sentindo pena de mim? Detesto esse tipo de olhar. Não tenho mãe, e ponto final. Muita gente não tem. A maioria não possui um pai tão generoso quanto Charlie. E Sue é melhor que uma mãe. Minha família é pequena mas é unida.

— A família é importante para você.

— Lógico. Para você não é?

— É.

— Nesse caso, devia passar mais tempo pensando nos presentes de Natal.

— Farei isso. Se você me ajudar e não lhe der muito trabalho...

— Não dá trabalho nenhum. Fale-me de seu pessoal. Preciso saber algumas características, já que vou ajudá-lo a encontrar o presente certo.

— Não se incomode, Isabella. Posso fazer isso sozinho.

— Mesmo? O que deu para sua mãe no ano passado?

— Um cupom das Lojas Brandon.

— Alice gostará de saber. O que ela comprou com o cupom?

— Escolheu um aspirador a vácuo.

— Que horror! Edward, você quebrou duas regras em um só.

— Quais? Não sabia que havia regras.

— Primeira: não se deve dar cupons de presente de Natal. Segunda: nada de eletrodomésticos. Um presente deve ser algo que a pessoa queira...

— Minha mãe queria um aspirador a vácuo.

— ...mas não compraria para si. O que sua mãe faz?

— O que todas as mães fazem. Cozinha, limpa a casa e cuida de meu pai. Ela tenta cuidar de mim e de Emmett quando surge a oportunidade. A propósito, chama-se Esme.

— E o que Esme faz por si mesma?

— Coleciona livros de receita. Faz caminhadas todas as manhãs e joga cartas uma vez por semana com as amigas, no mesmo dia em que meu pai joga pôquer com os amigos.

— Usa maquiagem?

— Já a vi de batom. É uma mulher bonita e não precisa de artifícios.

— Certo. Vamos nos deter ao que Esme não compraria para si. Que tamanho ela usa?

— O seu, acho. Mas mamãe é mais baixa, e talvez um pouco mais roliça.

Isabella torceu o nariz.

— Esqueça as roupas. Talvez possamos comprar-lhe uma belo echarpe. Ela usa jóias?

— Papai costuma presenteá-la com brincos.

— Ótimo. E perfume?

— Creio que sim. Ela está sempre cheirosa.

— Pensei que você fosse mais observador, Edward. Um guarda-costas não deve estar atento a detalhes?

— Ficarei mais alerta quando for visitá-la, o que deve acontecer em breve. Pensei em guardar o resto de meus pertences em meu antigo quarto na casa de meus pais.

— Por que não levou todas as suas coisas para o apartamento da garagem?

— Porque meu trabalho não vai durar até...

— ...os feriados de fim de ano?

Isabella estava certa. Charlie o contratara só até o Natal. Depois disso, Demetri deveria voltar. De repente, sentiu o peito se apertar.

— Isso mesmo. Após os feriados, retomarei ao serviço burocrático da agência.

Isabella saiu do carro antes que Edward desligasse o motor.

— Mudei de idéia, Edward. Não vou mais fazer compras hoje. Tire a tarde de folga.

Precisava rever os planos. Até aquele momento, nem sequer concebera o que poderia acontecer a si própria. Talvez, mesmo após Jacob, ainda acreditasse no amor. Entrou sozinha na mansão.

— Onde está Edward? — Sue quis saber.

— Eu o dispensei por hoje.

— Sem almoçar?

— Ele almoçou com o irmão. Não estou com fome, Sue. Não precisa preparar nada para mim.

— O que houve?

— Nada.

— Isabella Marie, eu a conheço. Edward fez algo que a aborreceu?

— Não. Sou especialista em me aborrecer. — Sentou-se. — Gosto dele, Sue.

— Já era hora de reparar em outro homem, meu bem. Eu co meçava a achar que iria sofrer por Jacob para sempre.

— Sofrer? Jacob não me faz sofrer.

— Como assim? Por causa dele, você perdeu a inocência, e não me refiro à virgindade, mas à capacidade de confiar em si mesma e nos outros, em especial nos homens. Por isso continua casada, certo?

— Você é tão sagaz... Por que Charlie não...

— Não se casa comigo? Nem eu sei. Há cinco anos espero que ele um dia faça o pedido. Terei de tomar uma atitude, em vez de esperá-lo.

— Sue, seria maravilhoso! — Isabella a abraçou.

— Quer dizer que não é contra?

— Contra? Quero dançar no casamento de vocês! Quando vai pedir a mão dele?

— Vou lhe dar mais uma chance. Se Charlie perguntar o que quero de Natal, eu direi: Um anel de noivado. — Sue franziu o cenho. — Espero que isso não lhe cause outro enfarte.

— Acho que papai é mais forte do que pensamos.

— Está certa. Charlie reclama porque o policiamos em relação a comida, mas adora ser mimado por nós duas.

— Pode ser... Bem, vou subir. Até mais tarde.

Depois de encaixotar o que havia deixado no antigo apartamen to, Edward dirigiu-se à casa dos pais.

— Mãe? — Chamou-a ao chegar.

— Estou na cozinha, filho!

Edward abraçou-a e beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

— Que aroma delicioso! Que perfume é esse?

— É uma colônia. — Esme o encarou, intrigada. — Você não largou seu trabalho no meio do dia para cheirar meu pescoço. O que o traz aqui?

— Como desocupei o apartamento que eu alugava, vim deixar algumas caixas aqui.

— Achou uma casa? Onde? Quantos quartos?

— Não se empolgue. Estou morando na residência dos Swan. Emmett não lhe contou?

— Ele me disse que você estava servindo como motorista de Isabella Swan. Não mencionou que morava com ela.

— Não moro _com _ela. Há um excelente apartamento sobre a garagem da mansão.

— Como é essa moça? Emmett falou que você gosta dela.

— Para uma herdeira tresloucada, até que é boa gente. E casada.

— Sim, pobre moça... Que destino infeliz! Ela já superou o escândalo do marido?

— Creio que sim. Isabella me beijou ontem.

Edward fechou os olhos, arrependido. Não devia dizer nada à mãe, muito menos responsabilizar Isabella. Fora ele que a beijara.

— Ela sabe que você é policial, filho? Pensei que fosse antiético envolver-se com o sujeito da investigação. Seu pai comentou...

— Isabella acredita que sou um guarda-costas. E não é o sujeito da investigação. O marido dela é nosso alvo.

— Quero conhecê-la.

— Por quê?

— Se Isabella vai ser minha nora... Quero que a traga para jantar domingo. Emmett e Rosalie estarão aqui. Todos fingiremos que você émotorista.

— Pode parar, mãe! De onde tirou a idéia de casamento?

— Você procura uma casa. Beijou Isabella. Emmett garantiu que está apaixonado.

— Emmett estava brincando, mamãe.

— Se não puder vir domingo, convide-a para a ceia de Natal.

— Não posso me envolver com Isabella Swan. Vou prender o marido dela.

— Você a beija, mas não pode namorá-la. Não entendo.

— Nem eu.

— Pretende prender aquele canalha? Pensei que ele estivesse foragido.

— E está.

— Mas voltou? — Esme arregalou os olhos.

— Não posso falar disso.

"Eu devia ter adotado essa política antes."

— Lógico que pode. Sou sua mãe.

— Tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

— O que uma jovem linda e rica faz o dia todo?

— Compras. Até logo.

— Virá para a ceia de Natal?

— Só não virei se Jacob Black aparecer. Mas estou certo de que ele virá antes das festas.

— Está correndo perigo, filho?

— Não. Black é um ladrão sem histórico de violência. Nunca feriu ninguém.

— Exceto a noiva. Ela deve ter ficado arrasada. Mais um motivo para trazer Isabella.

— Isabella Swan não é minha namorada. Estou com ela porque sou um policial no cumprimento do dever.

— Foi o que seu pai disse quando me multou por excesso de velocidade. Ele pediu minha carteira de motorista _e _meu telefone.

— Sim, mas...

— Por que Isabella ainda está casada? Ela ama o marido?

— Acho que não.

— Não o quero envolvido com uma mulher casada, menino.

— Sendo assim, o convite para o próximo domingo está desfeito?

— Não. Quero conhecê-la. Assim, serei capaz de perceber o que essa jovem sente pelo marido. E por você.

— Como?

— Traga-a aqui.

— Talvez.

— Deixe as caixas onde quiser e vá trabalhar. — Esme beijou u rosto de Edward. — Tenho de terminar de preparar o jantar.

* * *

_N/A: Amores, desculpem a demora. Espero que gostem do Capítulo, quero comentários! Sem comentários, sem capítulos, estão avisados!_

_Beijos_ _e Comentem._


	8. But Above All, Had a Little Job To Do

**Capítulo 6 – But Above All, Had a Little Job To Do.**

* * *

Jacob Black pagou a quantia combinada ao capitão do barco que alugara em Perdido Key, na Flórida, e desembarcou.

Não tinha bagagem, exceto uma valise de couro surrada. Como traje, optara por uma calça branca, camisa azul e capa-de-chuva Após passar uma noite na embarcação para realizar o tedioso tra jeto do Grande Cayman à costa do Alabama, sua aparência devia estar um desastre.

No entanto, para qualquer espectador, Jacob assemelhava-se a um pescador excêntrico que retornava de uma longa pescaria.

Com uma identidade falsa em nome de Bill Smith, conseguiu alugar um carro, rumou para Pensacola e comprou roupas novas e artigos de higiene pessoal. Em seguida, usou o telefone público para ligar para a imobiliária em Gulf Shores. O atendente lhe ex plicou como obter a chave do apartamento, caso ele chegasse tarde da noite, e Jacob resolveu jantar.

Quando, enfim, entrou no imóvel, abriu a valise, separou documentos falsos de Michael Waters e guardou os de Bill Smith. Em seguida, tomou um longo banho e tirou a tintura loira dos cabelos. Removeu as lentes de contato azuis e avaliou o resultado no espelho do banheiro, enquanto se barbeava. Nada mau.

Mesmo que os detetives de Charlie chegassem ao capitão do barco, não conseguiriam nada. O capitão jamais associaria Bill Smith a Jacob Black, o fugitivo de Houston. Ele descreveria o novo passageiro como um homem moreno de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e uma cicatriz na face direita, uma marca que desaparecia à medida que Jacob se barbeava.

Para completar, ninguém da imobiliária ou do condomínio veria Michael Waters, pois sairia de Gulf Shores antes do amanhecer.

Quando descobrissem que não havia hóspede na unidade, ele já estaria fora do país com dinheiro suficiente para sustentar o estilo de vida dispendioso ao qual se acostumara. Jacob inclusive havia encontrado um comprador para o valioso item que deixara com a adorada esposa.

Isabella...

Estranho saber que continuavam casados. Tinha certeza de que Charlie a pressionara quanto à separação legal. Se Isabella fora capaz de desafiar a vontade do pai, era porque o amava.

Tão logo vestiu o pijama de seda que comprara, deitou-se. Ja mais lhe ocorrera que Isabella pudesse ter destruído o quadro de Alejandro, mas perdera algumas noites de sono imaginando que ela poderia ter doado a obra a alguma instituição. Por isso, decidira lelefonar. Se Isabella houvesse feito a doação, Jacob teria apenas duas escolhas: roubar a pintura do novo proprietário ou tirar Isabella de Charlie.

Charlie daria qualquer quantia para ter a amada filha de volta.

Mas nada disso seria necessário. Isabella dera a entender que o quadro ainda permanecia na mansão. Talvez em um dos quartos de hóspedes que quase nunca eram usados.

Contudo, recusara-se a encontrá-lo. E não se mostrara feliz ao falar com ele. Mas ainda o amava. Era uma romântica incurável que acreditava em finais felizes. Jacob tirara vantagem dessa fraqueza para induzi-la a apaixonar-se. Flores, poesia, suspiros profundos, todas essas bobagens dos folhetins.

Pobre mulher... O destino cruel lhe reservaria mais um aban dono assim que Jacob recuperasse o quadro e fugisse.

O primeiro passo para atingir seu objetivo já fora dado. Retornara aos Estados Unidos.

Daria só mais um telefonema antes de se aproximar de Houston para convencer Isabella a entregar-lhe a obra.

Dessa vez, assim que a conta na Suíça estivesse recheada de novo, Jacob cuidaria melhor dos dividendos. A primeira aquisição seria uma cirurgia plástica. Os planos futuros requeriam uma mudança permanente na aparência. A América do Sul e as várias ilhas sem tratados de extradição com os Estados Unidos o entediaram. Necessitava de um ambiente mais sofisticado.

Talvez Londres, Paris ou Roma, que eram mais seu estilo.

Tão logo tornasse a ser rico e tivesse um rosto novo, poderia ir para onde desejasse sem nenhum problema.

_Mas, antes de tudo, tinha um trabalhinho a realizar._

* * *

_n/a: Amores, espero que tenham gostado, leitores fantasmas porfavor comentem! Nem se for pra deixar um "Oi", isso me incentiva muito!_

_Beijos.  
_


	9. He Will Behind Isabella

**Capítulo 7 - ****He**** W****ill**** B****ehind**** Isab****ella.**

* * *

No terceiro dia de trabalho, Edward viu-se perdido. Após passar dois dias a seduzi-lo, Isabella, de repente, parou de atormentá-lo.

No fundo, sabia que devia sentir-se aliviado. Porém, ficou fu rioso. Que tipo de mulher atentava um homem com beijos rouba dos e carícias sob a mesa para, de uma hora para a outra, inter romper tudo?

E para piorar, Isabella parará de conversar com ele. Naquela manhã de quinta-feira nem sequer aparecera para o desjejum.

Se tivesse certeza de que Black já se encontrava nos Estados Unidos, Edward pediria afastamento daquela missão. A bem da ver dade, deveria fazê-lo antes que perdesse a cabeça e exigisse que Isabella o seduzisse.

O capitão Morris previra que o caso estaria encerrado antes do Natal. Muito provável. Charlie, por sua vez, se convencera de que Black pretendia seqüestrar a filha e exigir resgate.

Edward não conseguia pensar em outro motivo para o bandido correr um risco tão grande. Aliás, a única hipótese que lhe ocorria era Black ter deixado em Houston algo muito valioso que engor daria sua conta bancária na Suíça.

No entanto, de acordo com Charlie, os itens que o genro deixara com Isabella foram duas alianças, uma de noivado, outra de casa mento, e a pintura horrorosa que se achava no apartamento sobre a garagem. Tais objetos, se vendidos, não chegariam nem a um milhão, uma quantia muito ínfima para Jacob Black arriscar a sair.

Portanto, Charlie devia estar certo: Jacob pretendia capturar Isabella e a conta bancária dos Swan.

Charlie não queria admitir, mas havia uma chance de Isabella encontrar-se com o marido em algum lugar.

E se Black ligara para o celular dela? Poderiam ter marcado um encontro sem que ele ficasse sabendo. Edward gemeu, angustiado.

Quando o telefone do apartamento tocou, ele correu ao aparelho.

— Isabella?

— Não. É o pai dela. Escute, quando cheguei ao escritório hoje de manhã, recebi um relatório das Operações Internacionais. O agen te que seguia Jacob perdeu-o de vista.

— O quê? Como?

— Após sair do Panamá, Jacob foi às Ilhas Cayman... a Georgetown, em Grande Cayman, para ser mais exato. Ontem, alugou um barco de pesca por um dia. Quando a embarcação retornou ao cais, Jacob não estava a bordo.

— O detetive falou com o capitão?

— Sim. Disse que outro barco os abordou e Jacob trocou de embarcação. Edward, ele está a caminho de Houston. Virá atrás de Isabella, tal qual eu previ. Como qualquer cidadão a bordo de um barco particular, o cretino encontrou um meio inteligente de entrar no país! Mandei o pessoal da agência investigar as embarcações de aluguel daqui até a Flórida. E sugeri que pressionassem o capitão de Georgetown.

— Sim. Black ainda deve ter algum dinheiro. Alugar barcos e subornar capitães não são atividades baratas.

— Há alguma possibilidade de ele voltar a Houston por outro motivo? Como, por exemplo, recuperar um dinheiro que escondeu?

— Onde? A polícia revistou o apartamento dele depois da fuga e, antes disso, rastreou toda a movimentação financeira.

— Jacob deve ter algum esconderijo ou deixou algo com Isabella.

Edward fitou o quadro sobre a lareira.

— Por que não pergunta a ela?

— Minha filha se recusa a falar comigo sobre Jacob.

— Por quê?

— Porque acredita que terei outro enfarte se mencionar o nome dele em minha presença.

— Em minha opinião, devemos contar a ela que Black está a caminho.

— Ainda não. Se o fizermos, teremos de explicar como sabemos disso. Não quero estragar o Natal de minha filha. Estamos numa época delicada. Fique colado nela, Edward.

— Está bem...

Assim que finalizou a conversa com Charlie, Edward ligou para o capitão. Após passar as informações do misterioso desaparecimen to de Black a Morris, concluiu:

— Creio que Charlie está certo. O objetivo de Jacob é Isabella.

— Já descobriu se ela o encontrará por vontade própria? Ou será que estamos diante de um futuro seqüestro?

— Em minha opinião, ele pretende seqüestrá-la.

— Nesse caso, não a perca de vista. Avisarei todas as unidades. Se Black entrou no país, deve estar rumando para cá.

Edward desligou o aparelho. Seus dois chefes, o permanente e o temporário, ordenavam que ficasse grudado em Isabella. Sim, ele cumpriria seu dever com o único objetivo de protegê-la. Nada mais.

Se Jacob marcara um encontro com ela pelo celular, Edward teria de dissuadi-la de ir. Black era um bandido oportunista e mulhe rengo. Não era o homem certo para Isabella.

"Eu sou."

De onde surgira aquele pensamento?, Edward indagou-se, perple xo. Afinal, ainda tinha muito que viver antes de se comprometer.

E, acima de qualquer desejo, Edward era um oficial da lei, desig nado para proteger Isabella Swan. Não podia ceder ao desejo obsessivo de fazer amor com ela.

O fato de Isabella provocá-lo não entrava no mérito. Tinha de considerar a possibilidade de prendê-la, caso se tornasse cúmplice de Jacob Black.

A campainha soou, indicando uma chamada na linha particular de Isabella. Edward pôs os fones de ouvido.

— O que há, meu bem? — Era Alice.

— Nada.

— Está se acovardando? Em nossa última conversa, quando nos talamos pelo celular no abrigo de animais, você não disse que queria ser impiedosa?

— Sim, mas mudei de idéia ontem. Tudo estava indo depressa demais.

Por isso, as tentativas de sedução terminaram tão de repente, Edward concluiu.

— Para quem?

— Para nós dois. — Isabella suspirou.

— Está com medo de se ferir de novo, não é?

— Acho que sim.

— Edward não é Jacob.

— Eu sei, Olívia. É um rapaz bom e confiável. O oposto de Jacob.

Isabella confiava nele. Edward quase soltou um gemido de desespero.

— Então, qual é problema?

— Você não vê? Edward poderia me magoar muito mais que Jacob.

— Como?

— De muitas maneiras.

— Diga uma.

— E se eu me apaixonar por ele e não for correspondida?

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Os sentimentos dela eram mais profun dos do que imaginara. Na realidade, pensara apenas em sexo.

— Isabella, tem de parar com essa mania de amor e casamento, Edward éo sujeito da transição. Acredite-me. Não irá se envolver com ele.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Edward é bonito, atraente e está disponível. Mas não serve como segundo marido. O que você tem em comum com o guarda-costas?

Houve um silêncio profundo. Edward torceu para que Isabella dis sesse algo positivo.

— Nada, Isabella — Alice continuou. — Portanto, pare de se atormentar.

— Não quero outro marido.

— Eu sei. Já descobriu o que quer de verdade? Além de Edward, claro.

— Não, e Edward faz parte da confusão. Ainda não sei se vou tirar vantagem dele. — Isabella fez uma pausa. — Deve ser a época do ano... é a temporada de abandono.

— Renee largou Charlie em dezembro, não? Anos depois, Jacob a abandonou também. Oh, Deus, ele ligou outra vez? Por isso está tão deprimida?

— Não, mas vai ligar. Eu gostaria que Jacob telefonasse logo. Talvez seja esse o motivo de meu mau humor. Esperar o telefo nema dele me deixa louca.

— Ainda pretende capturá-lo?

"O quê? Isabella quer pegar Black?" Edward ficou pasmo.

— Eu...

— Querida, não faça isso. O homem é perigoso. Edward sabe o que está tramando?

— Não. Só saberá quando chegar a hora. Do contrário, contará a Charlie. Edward cumpre seu dever à risca.

— Por falar em dever, já informou Edward que ele a acompanhará à inauguração do Millennia? Não se esqueceu do que combinamos, não é?

— Não esqueci. E não falei com ele, também. Acho que Edward não irá gostar do programa.

— Claro que gostará. Fale com ele.

— Talvez...

— O que há, Isabella? Está doente? Se Jacob não telefonou, o que a aborreceu tanto?

— Sinto-me desanimada e... inútil. — Isabella soltou outro sus piro. — Ainda não resolvi o que quero ser quando crescer.

— Que tal começar com o divórcio? Ouvi dizer que Ann Roberts é uma excelente advogada. Fale com ela. Chega de ser a esposa abandonada. Mude sua vida.

— Você sabe como levantar o moral de alguém. — Isabella riu.

— Desculpe-me se fui indelicada. Mas conseguiu superar Renne, querida. E a rejeição de sua mãe deve ter sido pior do que ser deixada por um marido criminoso.

— Você está certa. Tenho me lamentado muito de uns tempos para cá. Jacob Black não pode mais me atingir. Eu não deveria lhe conceder tanto poder.

— Não mesmo. Por que não visita Edward?

— Boa idéia. Persegui-lo pelo apartamento me distrairá.

— Tire vantagem de tudo. Sexo no meio da tarde sempre me animou.

— Se ele sorrir para mim, não serei responsável por meus atos.

— Nesse caso, faça-o sorrir. Quero vê-la bem.

— Já estou melhor. Antes de visitar Edward, vou ligar para Ann Roberts. Obrigada, Alice.

— Para que servem os amigos?

Assim que finalizaram, Edward tirou os fones e guardou-os no armário. Como sempre acontecia após uma daquelas ligações, suas mãos tremiam.

Isabella pretendia divorciar-se. E ele, um mero guarda-costas, não servia para o cargo de segundo marido.

Para piorar a situação, necessitava dele para obter alguns momentos ardentes de prazer. Só podia ser culpa dele. Tentara os deuses clamando por uma nova chance para resistir à tentação.

Isabella soara tão triste ao telefone... Para alguém que perdera a mãe e o marido em época de Natal, a tristeza parecia-lhe um sintoma saudável.

E esperava que ele a fizesse sentir-se melhor. Na cama.

Não podia trair os princípios éticos e perder o respeito por si mesmo.

Aflito, olhou ao redor. Tinha de tomar uma atitude para que não se arrependesse mais tarde. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Emmett.

— Ligue para mim em quinze minutos. Não... em meia hora. Se uma mulher atender, diga que é meu chefe de Operações Inter nacionais e que precisa me ver ainda hoje.

— O que aconteceu, Edward?

— Ela está vindo para cá. Preciso de uma rota de fuga!

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

— Sério?

— Sério. Isabella disse que precisa de mim para um encontro sem compromisso.

— Pobre homem! Sexo casual com uma morena de arrasar é o sonho de qualquer solteirão.

— Você vai ligar? — Edward não podia conceber que o irmão o deixaria na mão. — Jure.

— Eu juro. Ligarei às... à uma e quinze da tarde. Mas muita coisa pode acontecer em meia hora. Ela já está com você?

— Não. Isabella resolveu tratar do divórcio antes de vir para cá.

— Vai se divorciar? Interessante... Isabella permaneceu três anos casada com um fora-da-lei, e agora, depois de conhecer um Cullen, resolve tornar-se uma mulher livre.

— É verdade. Meu sorriso é irresistível.

— Então é o sorriso! Sempre me perguntei o que as mulheres viam em você, uma vez que sou mais alto e mais bonito.

— Não se esqueça de me telefonar, Emmett.

— Sossegue. Até mais tarde.

Edward teve a nítida impressão de que Emmett desligara o aparelho gargalhando.

Logo depois de marcar um encontro com a advogada, Isabella sentiu-se muito melhor. Voltava a tomar as rédeas da situação.

Quando bateu na porta de Edward, ele atendeu de imediato, como se a estivesse esperando.

— Olá. Posso entrar?

— Por quê? — Ele indagou, assustado.

— Quero falar com você.

— Sobre o quê?

— Não permitirá minha entrada? Por favor...

— Está bem.

Isabella largou-se no sofá.

— O que você tem hoje?

— Nada. Estou ótimo.

— Parece-me mal-humorado.

— Estou com enxaqueca.

— Que pena... Tomou uma aspirina?

— Tomei, mas ainda não fez efeito.

— Sente-se aqui para eu massagear suas têmporas.

— Quer que eu a leve a algum lugar? — Edward indagou, ainda longe dela.

— Não. Poderemos fazer compras mais tarde. Agora quero que você... converse comigo.

— Pensando bem, o ar fresco pode amenizar minha dor de cabeça. Vamos às compras. — Edward apanhou o casaco.

— Acho que se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. — Isabella ficou de pé.

— O quê? Não está frio para levar o agasalho?

— Não. Coloque isso na poltrona, Edward.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico.

— Para ser sincero, não gosto de receber ordens de você.

— Pode não gostar disso... — Isabella o abraçou pela cintura. ... — Mas sei que sente algo por mim. Você me beijou.

— Foi um erro. Estou aqui só para impedir que você cometa loucuras neste Natal. Isso inclui evitar que inicie um romance com um estranho.

— Quem disse que quero um romance?

— Ninguém. Mas isso pode acontecer se continuarmos nos bei jando. Sou um estranho para você. Não sabe nada a meu respeito

— Imagine... Sei que leva seu trabalho muito a sério. Sei que valoriza a família. E que tem medo de compromisso. Ah, é disse que se trata? Teme que eu queira mais que beijos roubados? Não gaste energia à toa. Não desejo me prender a ninguém. Ainda sou casada.

— Pois saiba que não gosto de me envolver com mulheres casadas.

— Sorte sua. Acabo de marcar um encontro com uma advogada para cuidar de meu divórcio. E sou casada apenas em teoria. Já esqueci Jacob.

— Sendo assim, por que comete um desatino a cada fim de ano?

— Não sei. Na ocasião, as aventuras em que mergulhei pare ceram uma boa idéia.

— E este ano resolveu que me levar para a cama será suficiente?

— Por que mencionou sexo outra vez? — Era como se ele soubesse para que fora procurá-lo. — Vim conversar.

— Sobre o quê?

— Amanhã haverá a inauguração de um clube. Chama-se Millennia. Já ouviu falar?

— Não. Quer que eu a leve?

— Mais que isso: quero que me acompanhe à festa. — Respirou fundo. — Aceita ser meu acompanhante?

— Tenho escolha?

— Não. — Isabella segurou-lhe o rosto. — Onde dói?

— Como?

— Não está com enxaqueca?

— Já passou. A aspirina fez efeito.

— Ótimo. Agora pode me beijar.

— Não farei isso. É antiético.

— Então, eu vou beijá-lo. Não tenho profissão. Portanto, não me preocupo com a ética. — Isabella sorriu e jogou-se nos braços dele, empurrando-o para o sofá.

Tal como pretendera, Edward caiu sobre ela.

— Toque-me, Edward.

— Aqui? — Ele acariciou um dos seios.

— Oh, sim...

O telefone tocou.

— Não atenda — Isabella ordenou, beijando-o.

— Preciso atender. Pode ser meu chefe ou minha mãe. São os únicos que possuem esse número. — Edward agarrou o aparelho.

Isabella levantou-se, ajeitou as roupas e marchou até a saída.

— Também tenho seu número, Edward Cullen. E você está com medo de mim.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Emmett perguntou, quando o irmão atendeu.

— Sim, claro. — Edward se virou para Isabella, dizendo: — Per doe-me, Isabella. A ligação é particular.

Ela mostrou-lhe a língua e saiu, sorridente.

— Obrigado, Emmett. Fico lhe devendo uma.

— Vou cobrar, não se preocupe. Alguma notícia de Black?

— Sim. Encontraram o barco que o trouxe ao país. Mas não há sinal do homem.

— Ele está a caminho de Houston?

— Está. Charlie tinha razão. Ele irá atrás de Isabella.

* * *

_n/a: amores, comentem! Estou muito chateada com os leitores viu! muitos leem mais não comentam! Pelo menos um "oi"!_

_Beijos_


	10. It Was Time To Visit The Swan

**Capítulo 8 – It Was Time To Visit The Swan.**

* * *

Na sexta-feira de manhã, Edward não participou do desjejum dos Swan, pois não quis arriscar outro encontro com Isabella. Precisava de tempo para reconstruir suas defesas.

Às dez horas, Sue informou-lhe que Charlie levara Isabella ao shopping.

— Ela ligará quando quiser que vá buscá-la.

— Certo, Sue. Se precisar de mim, estarei no apartamento.

Enquanto aguardava a chamada de Isabella, Edward telefonou para Charlie.

— Contou a sua filha que Black deve estar vindo para Houston?

— Não. Para isso, eu teria de revelar que a espiono há três anos.

— E se a polícia dissesse a Isabella que avistou Black a caminho de Houston?

— Boa idéia! Mas faça com que seu capitão ligue. Não quero correr o risco de que alguém revele sua identidade de policial.

— Pedirei ao capitão Morris que contate Isabella neste instante.

— Ótimo. Sue me falou que minha filha e você não jantarão conosco hoje.

— É verdade. Ela e Alice irão a um clube chamado Millennia. Isabella pediu-me para acompanhá-la.

— Excelente! Fique de olho nela. Faz semanas que Isabella não se expõe em público.

Isabella ligou para Edward por volta das duas. Quando a encontrou, ela carregava duas sacolas.

— Mais presentes de Natal?

— Não. Comprei um vestido novo para hoje à noite e outros itens necessários. A propósito, você precisa de uma roupa nova para a festa?

— Não.

— Ainda está de mau humor. Desse jeito, vai envelhecer antes da hora, Edward.

Atento às ruas, ele não se deu ao trabalho de argumentar. Ao chegar à mansão, parou diante da garagem e saiu, carregando as sacolas dela.

— A que horas irá precisar de mim?

— Às oito. Mas não terá de dirigir. Alice alugou uma das limusines de seu tio. — Isabella pegou as sacolas e beijou o rosto de Edward. — Até mais.

Edward subiu ao apartamento e telefonou para tio Marcus a fim de garantir que o motorista da limusine não o expusesse como policial.

Por volta das sete e quinze da noite, quando se preparava para entrar no chuveiro, escutou uma batida na porta. Era Isabella. Ela usava um vestido preto muitíssimo sensual.

— Pensei que fôssemos sair às oito. Está adiantada.

— Eu queria ver o que vai usar. Calça jeans não é adequada para a ocasião.

— Estava me barbeando. Pretendo pôr camisa e paletó.

— Que bom! — Isabella entrou e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Bufando, Edward fechou a porta.

— Olhe, preciso me arrumar para...

— ...nosso encontro?

— Não é um encontro.

— Finja que é. — Abriu o armário e achou o paletó. — É o que planeja vestir? Está ótimo. Quer que eu o ajude?

— Não, por favor. Estou indo a essa festa por obrigação.

— Será divertido. Estamos bem vestidos e haverá música lenta para dançarmos. Alice vai levar o namorado atual, e eu levarei você. Portanto, é um encontro de casais.

— Quero registrar um protesto. Isso não faz parte de meu trabalho.

— Tolinho... Charlie sempre inclui "obrigações extras" nos convites que prepara.

— Certo. Então, é uma obrigação profissional, não um encon tro. Saia, porque vou me trocar.

— Não sairei. Quero vê-lo se vestir.

— Isabella, estarei pronto em dez minutos.

Quando ela retornou à sala, Edward respirou fundo. Tivera de se conter para não agarrar Isabella e jogá-la na cama. Passou a mão na testa e sentiu o suor escorrer.

— Vou tomar um banho.

— Tudo bem. Se precisar de ajuda, basta pedir.

Edward entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Quando terminou, esquadrinhou o dormitório, com cautela.

— Isabella?

Não houve resposta.

Edward vestiu-se e, em seguida, vasculhou todo o apartamento. Ela não estava lá. Então, ligou para a casa principal. Sue atendeu.

— Isabella está aí?

— Sim. Veio buscar o casaco. Aguarda por você na sala.

— Certo. Estou indo.

Ao receber Edward na cozinha, Sue abriu um sorriso largo.

— Que elegante! Ainda bem que Isabella o escolheu para acom panhá-la.

— Não foi idéia minha.

— Não gosta dela?

— Gosto muito. Mas esse não é o problema

Sue pareceu entendê-lo.

— É o fato de ela ser casada que o perturba? Não se deixe abater por isso. Esse casamento foi uma farsa. Isabella, enfim, resolveu tratar do divórcio.

— Sim. Ela me contou.

—Mesmo? Que interessante... Ela também gosta de você, Edward. É a primeira vez que sai com alguém depois de três anos.

Nesse momento, Isabella chegou.

— Olá, Edward. A limusine veio nos apanhar.

Isabella deixou que ele a ajudasse com o casaco. Sentia-se ani mada e, ao mesmo tempo, em pânico. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

Assim que entraram no veículo, o namorado de Alice estendeu a mão.

— Boa noite. Sou Jasper Whitlock. Você deve ser Isabella.

— Isso mesmo.

— Edward Cullen. — Ele cumprimentou Jasper.

— Alice me falou do lugar aonde iremos. Parece divertido.

— O Millennia é um estabelecimento à moda antiga. Tem boa comida, piano-bar e pista de dança.

A limusine estacionou diante do clube, e os dois casais se apro ximaram da entrada.

— Vejam quanta gente! — Alice sorria.

— Mas nem todos poderão entrar. — Isabella ajeitou os cabelos.

— A maior parte da população de Houston, você quer dizer — Edward resmungou. — Não vejo nenhum de meus amigos aqui.

— Nem eu. — Jasper meneou a cabeça. — Mas verei em breve. Quase todo o time foi convidado.

— Jasper é jogador de futebol — Alice explicou, piscando. Isabella riu, nervosa. Não devia ter dito que aquele seria o pri meiro encontro. Ainda não se sentia preparada. Queria ir embora.

— Edward...

— Nossa! Vejam isso! — Jasper exclamou.

O Millennia era um velho teatro que fora todo restaurado. O saguão, que expressava a arquitetura do século anterior, possuía em seu centro uma fonte.

— Céus! Por que tinha de haver uma fonte?

— Qual é o problema, Isabella? — Jasper quis saber.

— Ela tende a mergulhar em fontes, querido. Espera-se isso de minha amiga.

— Não é verdade. Caí dentro de uma dessas apenas uma vez. E não foi minha culpa.

— Não? — Edward indagou.

— Não. Lauren Mellory me empurrou e pediu ao fotógrafo do jornal que registrasse o acontecimento. Vamos guardar nossos casacos, Alice — Isabella sugeriu, para encerrar o assunto.

Tão logo adentraram o recinto, a decoração transformou-se por completo. O espaço gigantesco era composto de ornamentos pretos e brancos e com detalhes em prata.

Os quatro escolheram uma mesa e se acomodaram.

— Olhem. O _Houston Scoop _está aqui.

— Onde, Alice? — Isabella esquadrinhou as mesas. A amiga apontou as de fundo.

— Lauren Mellory e seu fiel fotógrafo estão entrevistando os convidados.

— Droga!

— Isabella, preciso falar com você. — Edward indicava a jornalista do tablóide. — A respeito daquilo.

— Penso que devemos ir embora.

— Como é? — Alice protestou. — Acabamos de chegar!

— Eu não devia me expor em público às vésperas do Natal. Você sabe disso.

— Está pronta para ir, Isabella?

— Estou, Edward. Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre este lugar desde que vi aquela fonte.

— Como irão para casa? A limusine só voltará às duas da amanhã.

— Há um ponto de táxi do outro lado da rua, Jasper. — Edward levantou-se e ajudou Isabella a fazer o mesmo.

— Querida, veja quem veio à festa e com quem ele está con versando — Alice comentou.

— Oh, não! É James!

Ele conversava com Lauren Mellory e ambos a fitavam.

— Não quero talar com ele. James ainda não me perdoou por também ter perdido a carteira de motorista no ano passado.

Edward acompanhou Isabella até o saguão, onde várias pessoas se reuniam ao redor da fonte.

— Espere aqui. Vou buscar seu casaco.

Assim que Edward se afastou, alguém a abraçou pela cintura.

— Isabella querida! Está indo embora? Por quê?

— Olá, James. Como vai?

— Ainda estou de castigo. Não pode partir agora, meu bem. A noite ainda nem começou. Vamos dançar.

— Não, obrigada. Estamos de saída.

— Veio acompanhada?

— Sim. Até mais, James.

Isabella tentou se afastar, mas o rapaz não permitiu.

— Não nos víamos desde aquela famigerada corrida. Você me deve uma, amor.

— Não lhe devo nada. Solte-me, James.

— Não perca a esportiva, Isabella. Minha equipe está aqui, estão todos ansiosos para conhecer a mulher que me fez perder a licença para dirigir.

— Não foi minha culpa.

— Não? De quem foi a idéia de fazer aquele racha? — James apertou o braço dela.

— Minha. Mas você podia ter recusado. Largue-me, James. Não quero dançar.

— Tire as mãos dela, Ganghis — Edward ordenou.

— Eu o conheço?

— Não.

— Foi o que imaginei. Saia daqui. Isabella e eu somos velhos amigos.

— Ela está comigo. E estamos de saída.

— Ainda não. Temos de acertar uma dívida.

James abraçou Isabella e guiou-a em direção à fonte. Edward o deteve.

— Largue-a devagar, Ganghis.

James soltou-a e, rápido, agarrou o braço de Edward com as duas mãos.

— Briga! — Alguém gritou.

— Edward, deixe-o ir. James queria apenas me pagar uma bebida.

— Você quer uma bebida?

— Não.

— Muito bem. Ganghis, despeça-se de Isabella.

— Não. — James tornou a segurá-la e a empurrou até a fonte. Edward agarrou o outro braço de Isabella e puxou-a.

— Ei! Soltem-me! Vocês estão me machucando!

— Solte Isabella agora, Ganghis. — Edward pegou-o pelo colarinho.

— Quem você pensa que é? Quero ver Isabella dentro daquela fonte! — E deu risada.

Naquele momento. Isabella avistou Lauren e o fotógrafo de prontidão**.**

— Foi Lauren quem o induziu a fazer isso, não foi, James?

— Não sei do que está falando.

Impaciente, Edward esmurrou o queixo dele, derrubando-o no chão.

— Briga! — Tornaram a gritar na multidão.

Uma mulher empurrou Isabella, derrubando-a também. Enquanto isso, várias pessoas aglomeraram-se ao redor de Edward e James, que se atracavam.

Em meio à confusão generalizada, Isabella perdeu os sapatos e, após encontrá-los, conseguiu aproximar-se de Edward.

— Acho que está na hora de irmos.

— Tem razão. — Edward pegou-lhe a mão e a levou até a saída.

— Espere. — Isabella parou na calçada. — Meu casaco ficou lá dentro.

— Compre um novo.

Eles atravessaram a rua e entraram no táxi. Edward deu as coor denadas ao motorista.

— Meu Deus, você está sangrando!

Edward tirou o lenço do bolso e pressionou o corte na testa.

— É só um arranhão, Isabella. — Encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos.

— Sinto-me péssima. Foi tudo minha culpa.

— Por quê? Pelo que vi, Ganghis começou toda a confusão.

— Sim. Ele ainda está bravo comigo. James também perdeu a carteira de motorista.

— O sujeito não precisa de habilitação para pilotar nas corridas. Como profissional, o idiota deveria saber que não é permitido correr em rodovias. Ele queria atirá-la na fonte?

— Fora esse o plano. Estou quase certa de que foi Lauren Mellory quem lhe deu essa idéia.

— O fotógrafo tirou fotos?

— Creio que sim, vi muitos _flashes. _Talvez não tenham saído boas.

— Espero que não. Se publicarem uma foto minha metido numa briga de boate, perderei o emprego.

— Lamento muito.

— É aqui — Edward avisou ao motorista. — Pague, Isabella.

Quando Isabella saiu do carro, Edward já havia desaparecido. De cidida, subiu a escada que dava acesso ao apartamento.

— Edward, deixe-me entrar.

— O que é? — Edward apareceu, pressionando uma toalha no olho.

— Acho que devemos ir a um hospital.

— Não será necessário.

— Vou buscar uma bolsa de gelo.

— Isabella, deixe-me em paz.

— Está zangado comigo?

— Não, comigo mesmo. Eu não podia me meter numa briga.

— Só estava me defendendo, Edward.

— Sim, mas podia ter resolvido o problema sem socar James Ganghis.

— Por que partiu para cima dele?

— Não sei.

— Por acaso estava com ciúme? — Isabella sentiu o coração disparar.

Edward fitou-a com apenas um olho.

— Boa noite. Até amanhã. — Dito isso, ele fechou a porta.

No sábado pela manhã, Isabella vestiu-se em tempo recorde e desceu. Queria ver Edward o quanto antes a fim de saber se ele estava bem.

Quando entrou na cozinha, Charlie entregou-lhe o jornal.

— Você está na primeira página.

A foto do _Houston Scoop _mostrava James puxando-a por um braço, e Edward, de costas para a câmera, puxava-a pelo outro.

— Não tive nada a ver com isso, papai. A propósito, de onde veio este exemplar? Eu não sabia que éramos assinantes do _Scoop._

— Estava na porta de casa hoje de manhã. Uma cortesia, sem dúvida alguma. — Charlie pegou o _Chronicle._

— Nunca gostei desse tal de James — Sue confessou, olhando a fotografia. — É Edward quem segura seu outro braço?

— Ele mesmo. E ainda se feriu ao me salvar de James. O cretino queria me jogar na fonte.

— Havia uma fonte no clube?

— Sim, papai, na entrada. Lauren Mellory estava na festa com um fotógrafo. Foi ela quem induziu James a me jogar na água. Edward o impediu.

— Podemos processar essa jornalista.

— Não será fácil, Charlie. — Sue meneou a cabeça. — Ela pode alegar liberdade de imprensa. Edward se machucou?

— Um olho estava sangrando. Mas não quis ir ao pronto-socorro, tampouco me deixou cuidar dele.

— Parece alguém que conhecemos bem — Sue disse.

— A pele ao redor dos olhos é fina — Charlie explicou. Nesse momento, Edward entrou na cozinha, com o olho esquerdo inchado.

— Bom dia.

— Você está horrível. — Isabella levantou-se.

— Obrigado por cuidar de minha filha, Cullen.

— Devia ter colocado um bife aí, meu rapaz. — Sue arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Onde ele encontraria um bife nesta casa? — Charlie fez uma careta. — Edward teria de se virar com um peito de frango ou filé de peixe.

— Está doendo?

— Não, Isabella. Só meu orgulho se feriu de verdade. — Edward espiou o jornal. — Somos nós na primeira página?

— Sim. Mas não conseguiram focar seu rosto.

— Que sorte! Não gostaria que minha família me visse numa situação assim.

— A matéria se refere a você como o homem misterioso de Isabella. — Charlie conteve o sorriso.

— Como o herói do dia, Edward, merece uma refeição mais caprichada para recuperar as forças.

— Herói coisa nenhuma! Ele acabou levando um soco do piloto de corrida.

— Foi por acidente — Isabella o defendeu. — James ficou em pior estado. Quer uma bolsa de gelo, Edward?

— Não, obrigado. Meu olho parece pior do que realmente está.

— O que pretende fazer hoje, filha?

— Eu queria ir as compras. Contudo, não creio que Edward deve dirigir nesse estado.

— Posso enxergar muito bem.

— Não, você precisa descansar — Sue decidiu. — Charlie pode levar Isabella aonde ela quiser. Também tenho compras de Natal para fazer.

— Descansar? O dia inteiro? — Edward parecia horrorizado.

— Vou ao escritório, Sue. Não tenho tempo para pajear minha filha.

— Hoje é sábado, Charlie.

— Eu sei. Preciso trabalhar. E Edward também. Consegue dirigir rapaz?

— Sem dúvida.

Pelo visto, Charlie queria que Edward vigiasse Isabella a qualquer custo.

— Repouse, Edward. Não tenho de ir a lugar nenhum hoje. Pode mos passar no shopping outro dia. — Isabella se levantou. — Vou embrulhar presentes.

— E eu, preparar uma torta de nozes e chocolate.

— Nesse caso, Sue, ficarei aqui para ajudá-la. — Isabella lhe sorriu.

—Talvez eu passe pela cozinha mais tarde, se não for incômodo - Edward sugeriu, tentado pelo doce.

Após passar o dia fazendo quitutes e mimando Edward, Isabella recolheu-se ao terceiro andar. Tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, quando o telefone tocou. Correu para atender.

— Edward?

— Quem é Edward? Seu homem misterioso?

— Olá, Jacob. — Isabella estreitou os olhos. Se Jacob lera o lablóide local, isso significava que se encontrava nas proximidades de Houston. — Como vai? — Indagou, tentando ser civilizada.

— Não a acordei desta vez, certo? Quem é Edward?

— Você não me acordou, Jacob. E Edward é meu motorista. O i|ue quer?

— Tem um motorista que telefona para você tarde da noite? São quase dez horas, não?

— Está no fuso correto. O que deseja, afinal?

—Desculpe-me. Sei que tem o direito de estar zangada comigo.

—Tenho, sim. — Isabella ouviu um ruído na linha. Ficou imóvel a fim de escutar com mais atenção.

— Lamento por tê-la magoado. Mas tem de entender que foi inevitável, querida. Tive de deixá-la.

— Não estou mais brava com você. Já passou. — De súbito, ela identificou o som de ondas quebrando na areia.

— Graças a Deus. — Jacob suspirou. — Obrigado por me perdoar, Isabella.

"Perdão? De onde ele tirou essa idéia?"

— Por que telefonou, Jacob?

— Quero vê-la. Logo.

Sim, ela podia ouvir o som das ondas. Jacob devia estar no litoral.

— Ando muito ocupada por causa dos feriados de fim de ano. Minha agenda está repleta.

— Preciso de você, meu amor. Um fim de semana será o sufi ciente. Temos de falar de nosso futuro.

Isabella reprimiu uma gargalhada de escárnio.

— Devo ir aonde, Jacob? Onde você está?

— Diga que virá e eu lhe direi onde me encontrar.

— Adoro esse seu jeito impetuoso, querido. Mas, Jacob, não posso marcar nada agora. Dê-me seu telefone para eu voltar a ligar.

— Não. Estou com pressa. Ligarei em um ou dois dias.

E Jacob desligou em seguida.

Isabella começou a saltitar pelo quarto. Não precisava esperar outra ligação. Sabia onde ele estava.

Rápido, vestiu-se toda de preto e, pé ante pé, desceu até a porta da frente. Após desativar o alarme, saiu da mansão, dirigiu-se à garagem e subiu a escada lateral.

— O que faz aqui? E por que está vestida como um gatuno?

— Seu olho desinchou um pouco...

— O que você quer, Isabella?

— Consegue enxergar direito?

— Consigo.

— Ótimo. Vamos sair.

— Já passa das dez.

Isabella pretenderia ir atrás de Jacob?

Edward escutara toda conversa, e Black não informara seu paradeiro.

— Tenho de ir a um lugar agora. Se não me levar, irei sozinha.

— Não dirigirá sem habilitação. Aonde quer ir?

Talvez ela e Jacob possuíssem algum tipo de código.

— Eu lhe direi no caminho. Apresse-se.

— Certo. Eu me visto num minuto.

Isabella aguardou na sala, enquanto Edward vestia um suéter e cal çava os tênis.

Assim que entraram no automóvel, ela ordenou:

— Pegue a interestadual.

— Para onde vamos?

— Galveston.

— Por quê?

— Edward, vou lhe contar um segredo, mas tem de jurar não revelá-lo a Charlie.

— Juro.

— Jacob me telefonou hoje. Foi a segunda vez em menos de uma semana.

Edward engoliu o sorriso satisfeito ao ver quanto Isabella confiava nele e fingiu surpresa.

— O que ele queria?

— Marcar um encontro comigo.

— Onde está?

— Em Galveston.

— Seu marido lhe disse isso?

— Não. Descobri sozinha ao escutar alguns ruídos na linha. Primeiro, ouvi as ondas do mar. Jacob devia estar no deque. Em seguida, uma porta de vidro se abriu e se fechou, suprimindo o som do mar.

— Só isso? Há muitas praias no mundo. Ainda mais no Brasil, onde ele deve estar morando.

— Você não entendeu. O som da porta se abrindo e fechando era idêntico ao ruído que a porta de nossa casa de praia faz. Sue pediu para Charlie mandar consertar várias vezes, mas...

— Que casa de praia?

— A que temos na ilha de Galveston. É para lá que estamos indo.

Edward diminuiu a velocidade.

—Procure um telefone público. Precisamos ligar para a polícia.

— Não. Primeiro, quero saber se Jacob está mesmo lá.

— Ainda assim, acho que devemos chamar a polícia. — Edward cerrou os dentes. Por que não trouxera consigo o celular?

— De jeito nenhum. Agora, pise no acelerador!

— Tudo bem. Mas, quando chegarmos lá, você esperará no pier. Eu entrarei sozinho.

— Não mesmo. Jacob é problema meu.

— Mantê-la em segurança é meu trabalho. Se tiver de algemá-la, saiba que o farei.

— Você tem algemas?

— Não. — Edward teria trazido algemas, uma arma e o celular, sesoubesse que iriam caçar Black. — Se aquele bandido está lá, como conseguiu entrar?

— Jacob tem as chaves. Quando estávamos noivos, costumá vamos nos encontrar na casa de praia.

— Há um sistema de segurança?

— Sim, mas ele conhece o código.

— Vocês não costumam trocá-lo?

— Não. Charlie tem dificuldades para se lembrar dos códigos, que se baseiam na data de seu aniversário.

— Há alguma arma nessa casa?

— Não. Você não tem uma?

— Não.

— Que tipo de guarda-costas é você, afinal?

— Armas são perigosas.

— Também não sabe lutar caratê, certo? — Isabella parecia frustrada.

— Por que pergunta?

— Porque não usou nenhum golpe oriental para render James. Acho que deveríamos pedir ajuda, Edward.

— Boa idéia. Ligue para o serviço de emergência.

— Não chamarei a polícia. — Tirou o celular da bolsa. — Qual é o número do Departamento de Operações Internacionais? Você pode convocar dois agentes para nos ajudar.

— Esqueça. Estamos quase chegando. Conseguirei conter Black sozinho.

Assim que chegaram à ilha, Isabella o guiou até as proximidades do local.

— Pare aqui. A casa fica depois dessa curva. Edward desligou o motor.

— Passe-me as chaves.

— Eu irei junto, Edward. Sem mim, não conseguirá decifrar o código do alarme.

— Disparar o alarme pode ser uma boa estratégia. Dessa ma neira, a empresa de segurança chamará os policiais no mesmo instante.

— E Jacob fugirá assim que escutá-lo.

— É verdade. Mas prometa que ficará atrás de mim.

— Como está escuro... — Isabella comentou, ao começarem a caminhar.

— Há muitas nuvens no céu.

Quando Edward se aproximou da porta da frente, Isabella o deteve.

— Não podemos entrar por aí. Os quartos ficam todos nos fun dos. Se Jacob não tiver saído, deve estar dormindo. Não há luzes acesas.

Edward seguiu pela lateral. Destrancou a fechadura e entrou. Isabella digitou o código que desativava o alarme.

— Não enxergo nada — Ele comentou, a caminho da cozinha.

— Eu vou na frente. Sei me localizar aqui dentro.

— Não. Fique atrás de mim, Isabella. Diga-me para onde tenho de ir.

— Certo. Siga em frente e logo estaremos na entrada da sala.

Devagar, Edward deu alguns passos, mas, de súbito, esbarrou na beirada do balcão, derrubando um objeto que se espatifou no piso da cozinha.

— Droga!

— Desculpe-me, Edward. Esqueci-me desse balcão. Se Jacob está aqui, deve ter escutado o barulho.

— Fique quieta.

Depois de alguns instantes, Edward ouviu apenas o som da respi ração de ambos.

— Black tem o sono pesado?

— Não sei. Nunca passei uma noite inteira com ele. Acho que Jacob não está aqui.

— Verificarei os outros cômodos.

— Vou com você.

Na praia, Jacob observava as luzes se acendendo uma por uma. Pelas portas de vidro da suíte principal, avistou Isabella de relance. Havia um homem com ela.

Por isso, ela não pudera encontrá-lo naquela noite. Já tinha um compromisso.

Não devia ter ido à casa de praia, mas imaginara que o quadro tivesse sido relegado àquele lugar.

Ele já havia saído quando ouvira o motor de um carro. Então, voltara correndo e se escondera atrás das palmeiras, ao lado do ancoradouro. Agora, escondido nas sombras, observava Isabella e o companheiro percorrerem a residência.

Não encontrariam nenhuma pista de sua presença. Isabella não daria atenção à garrafa de conhaque na cozinha, pois devia ter outras intenções em mente. Além disso, ninguém sabia que ele voltara ao país.

Seguro de si, saiu da escuridão e começou a caminhar até o hotel, pela areia.

A viagem à casa de praia não fora em vão, concluiu. Descobrira que os códigos não tinham sido mudados e que sua mulher não lhe era mais fiel.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ela e o amante tinham estacionado o carro longe da residência. Por quê? No mínimo, Isabella e o na morado deviam estar se escondendo da imprensa.

Jacob deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar. Quando chegou ao hotel, começou a fazer as malas. Não podia permanecer mais que um dia no mesmo local para não levantar suspeitas.

Assim, pegou a lista telefônica e procurou um hotel nas proxi midades de River Oaks, em Houston.

_Estava na hora de visitar os Swan._

* * *

_n/a: Comentem!_


	11. I Told Him I Would Give A Way

**Capítulo 9 – I Told Him I Would Give A Way.**

* * *

— Não há ninguém aqui — Edward anunciou, após verificar o último quarto.

— Droga! Nós quase o pegamos.

— Quer mesmo capturar seu marido?

— É lógico. Enquanto Jacob estiver livre, sinto-me presa a essa desculpa ridícula chamada casamento.

— Não é bem assim. Você pode pedir o divórcio.

— Eu sei, e já o estou providenciando. Mas a verdade é que tenho de pegar Jacob. Ele fez muito mal a mim, a Charlie e às pessoas a quem roubou.

— Você quer vingança. — Edward sorriu. Quem poderia imaginar que a herdeira tresloucada fosse tão feroz?

— Isso mesmo. Bem, vou limpar a sujeira da cozinha.

Após vistoriar o quarto mais uma vez, Edward a seguiu.

— Não há sinais de invasão, exceto esta garrafa. — Isabella apontou os cacos de vidro no chão. — Ela não devia estar aqui, mas sim na cristaleira da sala.

— É conhaque?

— Isso mesmo. O favorito de Jacob, e o mais caro também. — Isabella pegou um rolo de toalha de papel no armário para en xugar o líquido.

— Pare! Não toque em nada. — Edward abaixou-se. — Pode haver impressões digitais. Encontre um saco plástico onde eu possa co locar os cacos.

— Você é muito autoritário. Se houver impressões digitais nos vidros, serão de Jacob.

— Ou de um assaltante. — Edward inseriu os cacos dentro do saco plástico que Isabella lhe deu.

— Jacob esteve aqui. Não há sinais de arrombamento nas portas. A pessoa que tomou essa bebida tinha a chave e conhecia o código. Tem de ser ele.

— Por que Black viria até aqui?

— Talvez pretendesse se esconder. Jacob sabe que não fre qüentamos a casa de praia durante o inverno.

— Poderia ter deixado algo de valor nesta propriedade?

— Como dinheiro? Jóias?

— Sim.

— Não sei. Jamais pensei que Jacob pudesse voltar para bus car algo que deixou para trás. Se conseguiu o que queria, deve estar retornando ao Brasil.

— O fato de Black ter vindo apanhar algo de valor é apenas uma teoria... entre várias outras.

— Uma delas seria a de eu esvaziar minha conta bancária para ele?

— Não acredita que o sujeito possa ter voltado por você?

— Muito improvável. — Isabella riu. — Jacob precisa de mim só para obter mais recursos. É arrogante demais e acredita que conseguirá me persuadir sem dificuldade.

— O camarada conseguiu persuadir várias pessoas.

— Sim. E me induziu a casar com ele.

— Estava apaixonada?

— Eu me apaixonei pela imagem que Jacob apresentou para mim. No final, ele se revelou uma tremenda fraude, um escroque. — Deu de ombros. — Não sei escolher os homens.

— Venha. Vamos tomar ar. O cheiro do conhaque está me dei xando zonzo. — Edward guiou Isabella à sala de estar e ambos saíram para o deque.

— Há estrelas no céu.

— E a lua.

— É bom estar aqui com você. — Isabella esboçou um sorriso mais luminoso que o luar.

Edward sentiu o coração disparar. Não sabia se a reação se devia ao clima sensual ou...

Ao amor.

Emmett tinha razão. Isabella Swan Black era a mulher certa para ele. Mas a recíproca não era verdadeira.

A despeito do sofrimento, estava disposto a criar lembranças do que jamais poderia ter.

— Vamos entrar.

— Ainda não, Edward.

— Está frio aqui. Senti você tremer.

Suspirando, Isabella o abraçou pela cintura e pousou o rosto no peito musculoso.

— Estou ouvindo seu coração.

— Ele está batendo depressa?

— Sim, como o meu. Veja. — E segurou a mão dele, colocan do-a sobre o seio esquerdo. — Beije-me...

Edward sentiu o suor escorrer na testa.

— É uma ordem?

— É.

Com um gemido, tomou-lhe os lábios e beijou-a com paixão. Após alguns instantes, os beijos começaram a percorrer as faces, o queixo e o pescoço.

Isabella estremeceu.

— Está com frio?

— Não. Estou tão quente que poderia aquecer uma sala.

— Mas você tremeu.

— De prazer, Edward.

— Isabella...

— Quieto. Quero que me beije de novo.

— E se eu me recusar?

— Pensarei em um castigo à altura.

Obediente, ele saboreou a boca sedutora.

— Isabella, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

— Agora não.

De repente, ela tirou o suéter, revelando a lingerie de renda. Antes que Edward pudesse registrar o que acontecia, Isabella desabotoou o sutiã.

— Toque-me, Edward. Agora.

Ele levou as mãos aos bolsos para se controlar. Desejava-a de mais, mas sabia quais eram as intenções de Isabella. No entanto, precisava ter certeza.

— Está segura disso?

— Claro que sim, Edward. O que há? Juro que não contarei nada a papai.

— Não faria diferença. Charlie não é meu chefe.

—Claro que é. Ele o contratou para me proteger de mim mesma.

— Não. Não sou um guarda-costas.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Do que está falando, Edward?

— Sou um policial.

— Por que um policial aceitaria ser meu motorista? Charlie sabe quem você é? Ah, que tolice a minha... Claro que sabe. Por isso, despediu Demetri tão de repente.

— Quando o capitão Morris, meu chefe, soube que Jacob estava falido e que saíra do Brasil, supusemos que viria atrás de você.

— E achou que eu poderia ajudar Jacob, não foi? Como pôde? Sei que todos me acham uma idiota, mas sei distinguir o certo do errado.

— Não sabíamos como você reagiria, Isabella. Ainda está casada com ele e...

— Isso porque não quero repetir o erro de me apaixonar por outro imbecil.

— Lamento ter mentido para você.

— Eu sei. Você teve seus motivos. — Isabella estremeceu. — Está frio mesmo. Vou entrar.

Ela colocou o suéter nos ombros.

— Isabella, eu não podia dizer quem eu era enquanto não sou besse o que você sentia por Jacob. — Edward a acompanhou à sala.

— Entendo. Beijou-me para descobrir se eu seria ou não fiel a Jacob?

— Não. Beijei você porque quis.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu te quero, Isabella, mas sejamos realistas. Não sou...

— O quê? Meu tipo? Só porque mentiu? Sei que Charlie está implicado nessa mentira.

— Seu pai também tem seus motivos. Queria protegê-la. Charlie acha que Jacob tentará seqüestrá-la para exigir um resgate. De todas as teorias, essa é a mais plausível.

— Seqüestro? Ele podia ter me dito isso.

— Podia. E o teria feito se soubesse o que a filha sente pelo marido. Mas você não conversa com Charlie. Por quê?

— Não quero aborrecê-lo.

— Foi a mesma explicação que ele me deu quanto a revelar minha verdadeira profissão. Charlie não queria aborrecê-la.

— Papai também teve medo de que eu ajudasse Jacob. Ne nhum de vocês acreditou em mim. Por isso, fingiu ser motorista e depois guarda-costas.

— Eu tinha de ficar perto de você, Isabella. Perto o bastante para protegê-la daquele crápula.

— Pois muito bem. Estamos a sós aqui. Você não me deseja?

— Sim, e como!

— Por quê?

— Que pergunta é essa? — Edward não confessaria seu amor. Se ela acreditasse, fugiria dele na mesma hora. — Por que quer fazer sexo comigo?

— Porque você está aqui. E faz três anos.

— Sim. Somos adultos e nos sentimos atraídos.

— Podia ter esperado um pouco para me dizer a verdade. Eu estava gostando de comandar.

— Ainda está no comando, Isabella. Não farei nada que não queira, Continuo no jogo se você quiser apenas diversão.

Era isso o que Edward queria? Isabella fez menção de protestar, mas deteve-se. Talvez estivesse exagerando. Um caso passageiro devia ser o que poderia administrar naquele momento.

— Está bem.

— Ficou zangada?

— Não. Por que ficaria? Vamos para meu quarto. — E puxou-o pela mão.

— Você fez amor com Jacob neste quarto? — Edward perguntou na soleira.

— Não. Ele preferia a suíte principal.

Quando entraram, Edward indagou:

— Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

— Do que está falando?

— Não quer ir embora?

— Não. — Isabella se virou para encará-lo. — O que há, afinal?

— Minha pulsação está acelerada e começo a sentir um certo grau de pânico.

— Sente-se fraco? — Isabella sorriu.

— Muito.

— Pobre homem... Acho que deve se deitar. — Ela o jogou na cama.

— O que vai fazer?

— Ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor.

Muito devagar, Isabella o despiu, usufruindo de cada momento e de cada parte do corpo másculo. Em seguida, foi a vez de Edward, que, obedecendo às ordens dela, retirou peça por peça de suas roupas.

Durante as horas que se seguiram, ambos se amaram e se ex ploraram em total devoção e êxtase.

************/*************

Mais tarde, a caminho de Houston, Isabella quis saber:

— Edward, o que vai acontecer agora?

— Esperaremos para ver se Jacob aparece.

— Eu me refiro a nós dois.

— É você quem manda.

— Bobagem... Mas gostei de ser impiedosa e ter um homem a meu serviço.

— O que mudou? Eu adoro estar a seu serviço. — Edward piscou. O que mudara fora o fato de Isabella estar apaixonada por Edward.

Dessa vez, amar aquele homem não fora um erro. Ele era verda deiro e tinha princípios, não representava uma ilusão, tal qual Jacob. Contudo, desejava apenas diversão.

De súbito, uma possibilidade ocorreu a Isabella. Se o único impedimento era o pavor de se comprometer, ela poderia ajudá-lo a superar esse temor.

Precisava apenas provar que Edward era susce tível a ela.

Acomodou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. O único jeito de ambos ficarem felizes era fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela.

No domingo pela manhã, Edward desceu para o desjejum antes de Isabella e Charlie.

— Onde estão os outros, Sue?

— Isabella ainda dorme, eu acho. Vocês chegaram tarde ontem. Foram namorar?

— Não exatamente.

— E você saiu cedo esta manhã. Notei que sua caminhonete não estava na garagem.

— Eu tinha alguns assuntos para resolver.

Depois de deixar Isabella em casa, Edward levara os pedaços da garrafa ao laboratório.

— Charlie já se levantou, Sue?

— Escutei o elevador funcionar, minutos atrás. Ele deve estar na biblioteca.

— Vou falar com ele.

Charlie avistou Edward à porta da biblioteca.

— Entre. Quais são as novidades?

— Jacob Black está na cidade. — E Edward relatou os fatos da noite anterior.

— Por isso você e Isabella sumiram ontem. Estavam na casa de praia.

— Isso mesmo. — Edward sentiu o rosto corar.

— Isabella descobriu onde Black se encontrava pelos ruídos na linha telefônica?

— Exato.

— Garota esperta! E ela o levou consigo para auxiliá-la a pegá-lo. Isso prova que Isabella não se importa com aquele safado. — Charlie sorriu, satisfeito.

— E sabe que sou policial.

— Sabe? — Charlie o encarou.

— Eu lhe contei. Não havia motivo para ocultar o fato, uma vez que Isabella, como nós, quer ver Black na cadeia.

— Minha filha sabe que eu sei de tudo?

— Ela deduziu essa parte.

— E sabe que grampeei seu telefone particular?

— Não. Eu falei apenas que o departamento descobriu que Black pretendia entrar no país e, por isso, você solicitou proteção policial. Isabella supôs no mesmo instante que você devia ser o informante da polícia.

— É mesmo muito inteligente. Mas deixemos que continue alheia ao grampo telefônico. Se descobrir que escutamos suas con versas, ela nos comerá vivos.

— Você precisa mudar os códigos do sistema de alarme o mais rápido possível, Charlie. E, em seguida, trocar as fechaduras. Black entrou na casa de praia com uma chave e conhecia o código.

— Ligarei para a companhia de segurança agora mesmo.

Quando Charlie fez menção de pegar o aparelho, Isabella entrou na biblioteca, seguida de Sue, sacudindo uma carta diante do nariz do pai.

— Jacob tem uma filha! Por que seus espiões dispendiosos não descobriram esse pequeno detalhe?

— O quê? Aquele cretino engravidou uma mulher?

— Ele se casou doze anos atrás, pai. E tem uma filha de onze. Leia isto.

Charlie passou os olhos pelo papel que Isabella lhe entregara.

— Essa história pode ser uma fraude. — Ele entregou a missiva a Edward.

— Uma fraude assinada pelo Serviço Social do Texas?

— Não, filha. Por essa Diana Black.

— Papai, ela tem onze anos. Não creio que possua talento para falcatruas, apesar do pai que tem. Preciso telefonar para eles e dizer que serei a guardiã de Diana.

— Primeiro, vamos verificar a veracidade da história — Charlie sugeriu. — Mandarei alguém investigar a origem dessa menina.

— O Serviço de Proteção ao Menor já fez isso, papai. Precisarei assinar alguns papéis para que eles tragam Diana até mim.

— Mais uma investigação não fará mal algum.

— Enquanto você investiga, vou ligar para a agência.

— Isabella, hoje é domingo — Sue lembrou-a. — A carta diz onde essa menina morou nos últimos onze anos?

— Sim. A mãe morreu quando Diana tinha cinco anos. Desde então, viveu com a avó materna, que faleceu este ano. Pobre me nina... Diana deve estar apavorada. Droga! A carta chegou na sexta-feira e eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de verificar a correspondência.

— Funcionários públicos não trabalham aos domingos, mas a Operações Internacionais está disponível vinte a quatro horas por dia. — Charlie pegou o telefone.

— Não se incomode, pai. Tenho certeza de que Diana é minha enteada. Eu sabia que meu casamento com Jacob tinha um pro pósito. — Isabella sorriu, encantada. — Oh, Deus, eu vou ser mãe!

Edward indicou-lhe a poltrona.

— É melhor sentar-se.

— Estou bem. — Isabella se sentou, mesmo assim. — Diana poderá ficar com meu antigo quarto.

De súbito, ela empalideceu.

— Está acontecendo rápido demais. Acha que esse dormitório servirá, Sue?

— Claro, Isabella. Mais tarde, ela poderá mudar para outro cômodo.

— Isso, se a menina ficar.

Isabella ignorou o pai.

— Talvez Diana goste do quarto extra que há no terceiro andar. Ou eu poderia me mudar para o segundo pavimento.

— Ei, ainda não sabemos se ela ficará conosco! — Charlie insistiu.

— Deus, você vai ser avô, papai!

Sue soltou uma risada sonora.

— Não tenho idade para isso.

Edward observava a cena, sentindo-se um intruso. Todos ali lida vam com uma questão familiar, e ele não era da família.

— Vou ligar para a Sra. Weber amanhã cedo. — Isabella ficou de pé.

— Tenho de telefonar para o laboratório. Talvez já tenham a análise dos cacos de vidro. Usarei o aparelho do apartamento.

— Do que ele está falando, Edward?

— Ele não é um motorista, Sue — Charlie revelou. — É policial.

— Como? Por que ninguém me contou?

— Eu também não sabia até ontem, querida. Edward e papai acha ram que eu daria dinheiro a Jacob e o ajudaria a fugir outra vez.

— Nesse caso, ambos são tolos. É óbvio que você não moveria um dedo para auxiliar aquele criminoso.

— Viu? — Isabella encarou Edward. — Alguém confia em mim.

— Vocês poderiam me contar isso tudo em detalhes?

Após ouvir o relato dos últimos acontecimentos, Sue inquiriu Charlie:

— Por que não me disse que Jacob estava a caminho de Houston?

— Eu...

— Charlie precisava garantir a segurança de Isabella, por isso achou melhor contatar a polícia.

— Mantenho Jacob sob vigilância cerrada há três anos — Charlie argumentou.— Lamento não ter lhe falado nada, filha. Você tinha o direito de saber.

— Está perdoado, pai. Eu também não lhe falei que Jacob me ligou mais de uma vez.

— É mesmo? — Charlie fingiu inocência.

— Telefonou para mim duas semanas atrás e pediu-me para encontrá-lo.

— Por que não me disse, Isabella?

— Não quis aborrecê-lo. Por que não me informou que estava vigiando Jacob?

— Não sabia se você ainda o amava. E também não quis abor recê-la.

— Sem dúvida, vocês dois deviam conversar mais — Sue con cluiu, pesarosa. — Isabella, não tem uma consulta amanhã com uma advogada?

— Sim. Preciso cancelar. Não posso me divorciar agora.

— Por que não? — Edward se espantou.

— Porque não serei madrasta de Diana se me divorciar de Jacob. A carta deixou isso bem claro. Eles só me contataram, porque sou a única parente viva de Diana. Depois de Jacob, claro.

— Filha, vá devagar. Não sabe nada a respeito dessa menina e ela não é sua responsabilidade.

— É, sim. Posso ser uma boa madrasta.

— Não duvido, mas...

— Meu Deus! — Sue exclamou. — Deixei biscoitos assando no forno. Devem estar prontos.

— Ótimo. — Charlie ergueu-se. — Vamos. Vocês dois precisam se alimentar e descansar.

— Estou agitada demais para dormir. — Isabella fez menção de seguir o pai, mas Edward a impediu.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Sobre ontem à noite? — Ela perguntou, esperançosa.

—Não. Quero lhe dizer o que fazer, caso Jacob ligue de novo.

— Está bem — Isabella acatou, frustrada.

— Se ele quiser marcar um encontro, você deve dizer onde e quando. E tem de me contar imediatamente. Assim, armaremos uma cilada.

— Certo. Entendi.

— Depois do café, quero vê-la no apartamento.

— Para quê? — Isabella o provocou.

— Adivinhe! A partir de hoje, será mais difícil estar a sós com você.

— Tem razão. Mas daremos um jeito, Edward. Agora, vamos à cozinha, antes que eles desconfiem.

Após o desjejum, Sue comentou com Charlie que queria fazer compras de Natal.

— Vá com Isabella. Edward pode levá-las.

— Não preciso de um guarda-costas. E Isabella não pode ir comigo, porque quero comprar um presente para ela.

— Nesse caso, eu a levo — Charlie cedeu. — Vamos.

— Espere. Tenho de arrumar a cozinha.

— Nós cuidaremos da louça — Isabella se prontificou.

— Não tem planos para hoje? — Sue já tirava o avental. Isabella fingiu um bocejo.

— Não. Acho que vou tirar uma soneca, afinal. E você, Edward?

Ele sorriu.

— Pensarei em algo.

********/*******

Na madrugada de segunda-feira, o alarme da mansão disparou, acordando a todos.

— Você está bem? — Isabella perguntou, ao encontrar Charlie no segundo andar.

— Estou. Ainda bem que Edward me aconselhou a trocar o código de segurança. Aquele cretino deve ter tentado entrar aqui. Ele pre tende seqüestrá-la, Isabella. Tenho certeza disso.

— Eu sei, papai.

O alarme silenciou.

— Sue deve ter digitado o novo código.

Quando Isabella e Charlie desceram, encontraram Edward e Sue na cozinha.

— Viu quem era, Edward?

— Não. Quando cheguei aqui, não vi sinal de ninguém. Mas escutei o motor de um carro no fim do quarteirão.

— Só pode ser Jacob.

O som de sirenes ecoou a distância.

Os policiais examinaram as portas e confirmaram o que a companhia de segurança já havia relatado: alguém tentara entrar pela porta da frente. Os técnicos da perícia recolheram impressões di gitais e outras evidências..

— Graças a Deus, tudo isso aconteceu antes de Diana chegar — Isabella comentou, depois que a polícia se foi. — Jacob não tentará de novo, agora que o código foi mudado. Céus! E se ele raptar Diana?

— Não sabemos o que o sujeito poderá fazer, filha. Está deses perado. Não a quero circulando pela cidade sem Edward. E talvez devamos esperar alguns dias antes de acolher a filha dele.

— Por quê?

— Ela pode ajudá-lo a se aproximar de você. Não sabemos que nível de relacionamento a menina tem com o pai.

— Não creio que tenham relacionamento algum. Jacob nunca mencionou uma filha. Aliás, disse-me que não tinha família.

— Também não contou que já tinha sido casado. Esse homem é um...

A campainha tocou.

— Quem será?

— Talvez a polícia tenha encontrado Black — Edward arriscou, abrindo a porta.

— Bom dia para todos.

— Lauren Mellory? — Isabella não podia acreditar. — O que quer?

— Não vou falar com a imprensa! — Charlie declarou, agastado.

— Eu cuido da Sra. Mellory, papai. Volte para a cama.

Charlie e Sue se retiraram, mas Edward permaneceu ao lado de Isabella.

— O que quer, Lauren?

— Uma matéria, lógico. Por que a polícia esteve aqui? E quem é esse? — A jornalista encarou Edward.

— Não há matéria nenhuma. O alarme disparou sem querer — Edward improvisou.

— Ei, agora me lembro de você! Estava com Isabella no Millennia. Por acaso, é policial?

— Não. É meu motorista. Adeus, Lauren. — Isabella tentou fechar a porta.

— Um policial que virou motorista? Isso tem a ver com o ma rido fugitivo?

— Não pode publicar essa história — Edward a advertiu. — Ou estará interferindo numa investigação policial.

— Posso, sim. Jacob voltou ao país?

— Ainda não sabemos — Isabella tentou contemporizar. — Que tal fazermos um trato? Tenho uma matéria muito melhor para você.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Vou ser mãe.

— Sério? — Lauren ficou pasma. — Quem é o pai? Ele?

— Não mesmo — Edward negou, com veemência.

Isabella levou a jornalista à biblioteca e, sob a constante vigi lância de Edward, contou tudo a respeito de Diana Black.

— Ela estará aqui amanhã. Mas precisarei de alguns dias para conhecê-la melhor. Depois, eu lhe darei uma entrevista exclusiva. Que tal marcarmos um horário para a semana que vem?

— Uma exclusiva, com fotos?

— Sim, desde que a presença de Edward não seja mencionada.

— Mas eu teria um furo de reportagem se publicasse os basti dores da captura de Jacob Black — Lauren insinuou.

— Pois muito bem. Após a prisão dele, eu lhe concederei uma entrevista — Edward prometeu.

— Eu também.

— Uma segunda entrevista, Isabella?

— Sim. Só não queremos que seja divulgado para não afugentar Jacob.

— Negócio fechado. — Lauren apertou a mão dela.

Quando se viu a sós com Edward, Isabella voltou a respirar direito.

— Acha que ela cumprirá o trato?

— Espero que sim. — Ele fez menção de se retirar.

— Aonde você vai?

— Dormir.

— Creio que devia vistoriar meu quarto. Pode haver um ladrão escondido embaixo da cama. — Isabella piscou algumas vezes, coquete.

— Estou a seu dispor, Sra. Swan. Vamos.

Enquanto subiam a escada, Isabella sussurrou-lhe:

— _Eu lhe disse que daríamos um jeito._

* * *

_**n/a: comentem!**  
_


	12. Isabella Looked Back But Saw No Sign Of

**Capítulo 10 - ****Isabella****Looked Back**** B****ut**** S****aw No****Sign Of****Edward****.**

* * *

Isabella entrou em contato com o serviço social de Houston na manhã de segunda-feira. Os planos de receber a filha de Jacob foram postergados devido à quantidade de documentos que deveria providenciar. No final, preferiu manter a consulta com Ann Roberts para obter mais detalhes acerca da adoção.

A advogada sugeriu que, primeiramente, o pedido para adotar Diana fosse encaminhado, pois levaria seis meses para tornar-se oficial. Então, depois de tais trâmites, o divórcio poderia ser soli citado. A Sra. Roberts também garantiu que Jacob não teria meios de contestar a adoção, pois perdera o direito à paternidade de Diana no instante em que a abandonara e eximira-se da pensão alimentícia.

Terça-feira, assim que Charlie recebeu um relatório completo a respeito de Diana, os papéis de transferência foram assinados e encaminhados, e a chegada da menina, marcada para a quinta-feira.

Isabella olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama de Edward. Naquele mesmo dia, em menos de sete horas, ela conheceria a filha adotiva.

Sua vida estava quase perfeita. Faltava apenas descobrir uma maneira mais eficaz de eliminar o medo de Edward. Virou-se na cama e o fitou apaixonada.

— Faz dias que Jacob tentou invadir a mansão. O que acha que ele está planejando?

Edward espreguiçou-se e a abraçou.

— Deve estar engendrando um jeito de se aproximar de você.

— Talvez desista e vá embora.

— Duvido. O desespero o fez correr o risco de voltar ao país. Jacob tentará de novo. E, dessa vez, estaremos preparados.

— Eu queria que ele aparecesse logo. Detesto esperar.

— Sei disso. Você nem sequer consegue dormir só de pensar em Diana. — Edward afastou o lençol e beijou-lhe um mamilo.

Isabella fechou os olhos e gemeu.

— Estou tão ansiosa, Edward. Em breve, conhecerei minha nova filha.

— Em breve, teremos de evitar esses encontros fugidios.

Estaria ele sugerindo que terminassem o romance? Isabella per guntou-se, temerosa. Não podia permitir. O sexo era o primeiro e único passo para induzi-lo a um relacionamento permanente.

— Por quê? Estamos sendo discretos. Charlie e Sue não descon fiam de nada.

— Não temos idade para agir como dois adolescentes que têm de se esgueirar pelos cantos para namorar.

— Certo. Mas sei que iremos inventar uma maneira de estar junto mesmo depois de Diana chegar, sem parecermos tão juvenis.

— O que dirá a ela a respeito de Jacob?

— Não sei. Não gosto de imaginar que terei de contar a Diana quão canalha é seu pai.

— Talvez ela descubra sozinha.

— Espero que sim. A Senhora Weber disse que a menina lia os artigos do _Houston Scoop. _Ela deve achar que sou uma tonta... Você me via assim.

— Isso foi antes de conhecê-la. Após alguns minutos de con versa, constatei que é inteligente e sensível.

— Jura?

— É a mais pura verdade. Você é tão esperta que conseguiu me enredar.

— Consegui mesmo? — Sorriu orgulhosa de si.

— Pode apostar. — Edward deitou-se sobre ela, convidando-a a mais um interlúdio ardente antes do amanhecer.

Naquela tarde, Edward apoiou-se no corrimão da escada para ob servar Isabella andando de um lado a outro, à espera de Diana. Nos últimos tempos, sempre que podia, aproveitava oportunidades para apreciá-la.

O capitão Morris várias vezes mencionara o fim da missão. Tão logo se mudasse Edward não mais veria Isabella todos os dias. Na realidade, não tornaria a vê-la nunca mais. Tal qual dissera Emmett, os Cullen não freqüentavam o mesmo círculo dos Swan. Sue, sentada ao lado de Charlie no hall, olhou pela janela.

— Veja. Um carro se aproxima.

O automóvel cinza parou diante da mansão. Uma mulher saiu e disse algo ao passageiro. Então, abriu a porta e uma menina magra apareceu.

— Diana é loira! — Isabella se encantou. — E alta para onze anos, não acha?

— E magricela — Sue avaliou. — Terei de alimentá-la muito bem.

— Sós braços e pernas... — Charlie meneou a cabeça. — Igual à Isabella na mesma idade.

Ela correu para recebê-las antes de a assistente social tocar a campainha.

— Olá, sou Isabella Black.

— Boa tarde, Sra. Black. Sou Ângela Weber. E esta é Diana Black. Cumprimente-a, Diana.

— Olá...

Ângela entregou a mala para Sue e dirigiu-se de novo à menina:

— Tenho de ir embora, meu anjo. Caso eu não a veja de novo, feliz Natal. — E a abraçou. — Você tem meu telefone, se precisar de mim.

— Tenho, sim. Obrigada.

— Vou acompanhá-la até o carro. — Charlie saiu com a assis tente social.

Isabella fitou Diana. Ela parecia querer um abraço, mas evitava se mexer. Percebendo a imobilidade de Isabella, Edward aproximou-se.

— Você já almoçou? — Sue quis saber...

— Sim, senhora. Obrigada. — Diana observou Sue, Edward e a imensa árvore natalina no hall.

— Se sentir fome mais tarde, pode ir à cozinha. Estou assando biscoitos. Sou a cozinheira, Diana. Meu nome é Sue.

— Muito prazer.

Edward abaixou-se diante da garota.

— Sue é a melhor cozinheira que conheço. Eu sou Edward, o mo torista. O homem que parece Papai Noel é o pai de Isabella. Pode chamá-lo de Sr. Swan.

— Ele gosta de parecer Papai Noel?

— Gosta. Charlie é excêntrico. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? — Edward levantou-se e segurou a mão de Diana.

— Significa louco? Igual a ela? — Diana apontou Isabella.

— Acha que sou louca? Por quê?

— Li no jornal. Você é uma herdeira tresloucada. Procurei o significado dessas palavras no dicionário.

— Verdade? Pensei que tresloucada significasse impulsiva. — Isabella deu de ombros. — Não sou louca, Diana. Tampouco Charlie. Não tenha medo de nós.

— Não tenho. — Ela se encostou a Edward. — Sabe onde está meu pai?

— Não, querida. Não o vejo há muito tempo.

— Eu também não. – Houve um pesado silêncio.

— Esta casa é grande, não acha? Isabella vai lhe mostrar tudo, Diana. Ninguém quer que você se perca aqui dentro.

— Claro. — Isabella sorriu para Edward. — Gostaria de ver seu quarto, Diana?

— Meu quarto? — Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Lógico. Ele foi meu quando eu era mais nova. Fica no se gundo andar. Podemos usar o elevador, se preferir. — Isabella pe gou a mala de Diana.

— Isto aqui é um palacete?

— Não, é uma casa grande. Mas agora, graças a você, seremos quatro. Vamos?

Isabella adorou a sensação quando a menina segurou-lhe a mão. Charlie entrou. Edward já estava de saída.

— Aonde vai?

— Abastecer os carros. Eu a vejo no jantar, Diana. Até mais tarde.

— Até, Edward. — Diana acenou-lhe.

— Tenho trabalho a fazer. Seja bem-vinda, Diana. — E Charlie dirigiu-se à biblioteca.

Depois que Isabella mostrou a Diana às dependências do pri meiro pavimento, levou-a a seu antigo dormitório. A garota parou à soleira, calada.

— Se não gosta da cor, podemos mandar pintar as paredes — Isabella apressou-se em dizer.

— É lindo! — Diana suspirou, maravilhada com a decoração. — É o quarto mais bonito que já vi.

— Que bom! O banheiro fica atrás daquela porta à direita. E o _closet, _à esquerda. Vamos desfazer sua mala?

— Sim.

Isabella colocou a valise sobre a cama.

— Estou muito contente porque você chegou Diana.

— Meu pai nunca lhe falou nada de mim?

— Não. E não sei por quê.

— Talvez achasse que você não iria me querer.

— Pois ele estava enganado. Se sempre quis ter uma filha. Gosta de ler?

— Muito. Minha avó falou que eu nasci com o nariz nos livros.

— Ótimo. Os livros que eu lia quando tinha sua idade estão guardados no sótão. Podemos trazer todos para cá. — Isabella guar dou as últimas peças de roupa no armário. — Quer ver meu quarto agora?

— Quero. Mas...

— O que é? Peça-me qualquer coisa. Quero vê-la feliz aqui.

— Quando meu pai virá para casa?

— Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso. — Isabella respirou fundo. — Diana, nunca fui mãe e creio que irei errar muitas vezes. Por isso, acho importante que sejamos sinceras. A verdade é que talvez Jacob não volte para nós duas.

— Ele também a deixou. Eu li a história no jornal.

— Sim, é isso mesmo.

— Meu pai disse que iria voltar?

— Não, querida. Jacob nem sequer me avisou que estava indo embora.

— Papai garantiu para mamãe que voltaria para nós quando ficasse rico. E mentiu.

— Creio que sim. Como chegou a essa conclusão?

— Minha avó falou que ele não voltaria. E eu li também que ele enriqueceu. Mas não foi me buscar. Sempre esperei que um dia ele aparecesse.

— Conheço bem esse tipo de esperança. Minha mãe me abandonou. Resolveu ir embora e foi. Quanto à riqueza, a realidade é que Jacob roubou esse dinheiro. Se ele aparecer, irá para a cadeia.

Diana assentiu.

— Por que papai nos deixou?

— Não faço idéia. — Isabella ajoelhou-se diante dela. — Pro meto que nunca irei abandoná-la, Diana.

— Jura?

— Juro. Que tal um abraço para selar nosso pacto?

A menina se jogou nos braços de Isabella com total confiança.

— Agora, diga-me o que quer de Natal. Temos de sair para fazer compras.

Sorridente, Diana olhou ao redor.

— Acho que já ganhei o melhor presente.

— Bem, se quiser algo mais, avise-me. Sou especialista em comprar coisas muito interessantes.

— Podemos ver seu quarto agora?

— Sem dúvida. Vamos de elevador?

— Sim!

Os dias se passaram entre muitas idas ao shopping, passeios e mimos para Diana, que logo se tornou a alegria da casa.

— Gosto muito de fazer compras — Diana confessou saltitante.

Isabella e Sue se entreolharam e riram.

— Não tem jeito. — Charlie meneou a cabeça. — Tudo começou na Idade da Pedra, quando os homens caçavam e as mulheres apro veitavam a boa vida.

— Até parece! — Sue pôs as mãos na cintura. — As mulheres tiveram de ir atrás de comida antes da diversão.

— Está dizendo então que os homens são inúteis? — Edward a provocou.

— Não! — As três responderam juntas.

— Vocês têm muitas utilidades. — Isabella piscou para ele.

— Por exemplo?

— Levar-nos às lojas — Diana disse e olhou para Charlie. — E você paga tudo o que compramos.

— Garota esperta. Já sabe para que serve o sexo oposto. — Charlie pegou um jornal e o entregou a Diana. — Veja sua foto no _Houston Scoop._

— Isabella, nosso retrato saiu na primeira página!

Lauren Mellory fora à mansão fazer a prometida entrevista na quinta-feira. A manchete acima da imagem dizia: "A Bênção Natalina de Isabella".

— Até que enfim eles publicaram algo bom o meu respeito. E a fotografia está ótima. Pedirei uma cópia para Lauren.

— Você e aquela jornalista estão muito amigas. — Charlie arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Apesar do sofrimento que ela lhe cau sou nos últimos anos...

— Eu devia ter ficado amiga dela há muito mais tempo.

Isabella sabia que Lauren se comportava bem porque aguardava a matéria sobre a captura de Jacob, mas não comentou nada.

Não contara a Diana que ela e Charlie pretendiam ajudar a polícia a prender Jacob. Temia que a menina a rejeitasse ou a condenasse de alguma forma. Mas chegaria o momento em que teria de enfrentar os fatos.

— Temos tudo para a festa de amanhã, no orfanato?

— Acho que devemos verificar de novo cada item da lista, Sue. — Isabella sugeriu.

— Vou para meu escritório. — Charlie se ergueu.

— Vocês vão precisar de mim? — Edward também se levantou. — Se não precisarem, irei ao centro da cidade agora pela manhã.

Isabella o encarou, assustada. Teria o capitão convocado Edward?

Sentiu o coração disparar. Ele não podia partir naquela semana; tinham de ficar juntos, pelo menos, até os feriados.

Se Edward partisse antes do Natal, a maldição que o tablóide dis sera ter desaparecido ainda estaria assombrando a vida de Isabella.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, em um quarto de motel, Jacob Black viu a foto do _Houston Scoop _e leu o artigo referente à Isabella e sua filha. Então, ela abrigara Diana...

Diana. Que nome ridículo! Tão antiquado quanto sua primeira mulher, Leah.

Releu a reportagem. De acordo com o artigo, haveria uma festa de Natal para as crianças do orfanato em que Diana estivera, no dia vinte e um de dezembro, ou seja, o dia seguinte.

Com a mente fervilhando, Jacob pegou a lista telefônica a fim de localizar o bufê que fora contratado para cuidar de tudo na mansão dos Swan. Após anotar o número, ele ligou.

Quando uma mulher atendeu, Jacob usou mais um de seus talentos.

— Alô — Disse, imitando a voz de Charlie. — Aqui é o Sr. Swan. Creio que minha filha contratou um Papai Noel para a festa de amanhã.

— Isso mesmo, Sr. Swan.

— Pode cancelar. Ela me pediu para substituí-lo. — Jacob simulou a risada de Charlie. — Mas inclua os honorários na conta, por favor. Não quero prejudicar o Natal de ninguém.

— Obrigada, Sr. Swan. Se me permite dizer, o senhor será um Papai Noel muito autêntico.

Depois de outra risada, Jacob desligou e voltou à lista. Agora precisava encontrar uma loja de fantasias.

Até que enfim, descobrira um jeito de entrar na mansão.

Sábado à noite, depois que a festa terminou, todos foram à co zinha.

Isabella vistoriou cada ambiente do andar térreo, antes de juntar-se ao demais.

— Alguém viu o Papai Noel sair?

— Eu não. — Sue se aproximou da geladeira. — Que tal uma omelete?

— Voto a favor — Charlie apoiou. — Quero a minha com pi menta e cebola.

— Vou acrescentar cogumelos à minha. — Isabella juntou-se a Sue para ajudá-la. — Gostaria de saber onde o Papai Noel se meteu.

— Por que está à procura dele?

— Porque ele se esqueceu de pegar o cheque, Diana.

— Envie-o ao bufê.

— Boa idéia, pai. — Isabella começou a picar as cebolas.

— Foi à melhor festa do mundo! Todos gostaram. A Sra. Wilson falou que, se não tivéssemos dado a festa, não haveria comemo ração este ano.

— E haverá outra no ano que vem querida.

— Estaremos aqui no ano que vem Isabella? — Diana per guntou, espantada.

— Claro que sim.

— Por que vocês se mudariam? — Charlie argumentou. — Há muito espaço nesta mansão.

— Espaço demais, em minha opinião — Sue reforçou. — A propósito, já encontrou uma casa, Edward?

— Não.

— Não sabia que procurava uma. — Diana encarou Edward. — Para quê?

— Irei me mudar em breve.

— Por quê?

Tensa, Isabella esperou para ver o que Edward responderia.

— Porque tenho outro trabalho, Diana. O de motorista é ape nas temporário.

— Não é justo! Ninguém me disse nada. Não pode ir embora, Edward! Vai estragar tudo! — Diana correu da cozinha.

Isabella foi atrás dela e a encontrou no quarto.

— Por que ficou tão nervosa, meu bem? Continuaremos a ver Edward, mesmo que ele não more aqui.

— Não o veremos todos os dias.

— É verdade. Contudo, poderemos estar com ele às vezes. — Isabella agüentaria ser rejeitada por Edward, mas não o perdoaria se magoasse Diana.

— Quando? Onde? Todas as semanas?

— Não sei amor. Edward estará ocupado. E você também, quando as aulas começarem.

De repente, Isabella percebeu que, com Diana na escola e Edward de volta ao departamento, ela não teria muitas atividades.

— Pensei que ele fizesse parte da família.

— Edward é apenas um amigo nosso. Um excelente amigo. Ele lhe falou que tem outro trabalho.

— Por quê? Charlie não o paga bem?

— Estou certa de que dinheiro não é o problema. Edward é um homem inteligente, e precisa de uma função mais desafiadora que me transportar pela cidade.

Isabella queria contar a Diana que ele era policial, mas, por conseqüência, teria de explicar que Edward pretendia prender Jacob.

— Bancar o motorista deve ser um serviço bobo para alguém como Edward. — Diana enxugou as lágrimas. — Tem certeza de que o veremos depois que se mudar?

— Tenho. — Seu único temor era o de que Edward não desejasse continuar o romance.

— Acho que posso descer agora.

— Ótimo. Então vamos.

Em um dos cômodos do segundo andar, Jacob escutava murmúrio de vozes femininas no quarto que fora de Isabella. Diana indicara o cômodo aos amigos e a ele quando se oferecera para mostrar a mansão.

Jacob, usando um tom de voz que os Swan jamais tinham ouvido, perguntara se podia acompanhar as crianças. Dessa forma, conseguira verificar aposento por aposento. Mas não achou o qua dro de Alejandro em parte alguma.

Que pena... No mínimo, Isabella o guardara num dos numerosos armários, os quais ele não pudera vistoriar durante a festa, ou no sótão, que estava trancado com um enorme cadeado.

De qualquer maneira, tinha outro plano em mente. O risco era gigantesco, mas sabia que teria sucesso. No decorrer da comemo ração, observara a relação de intimidade que nascera entre Isabella e Diana.

Ao ouvir Isabella dizer a Diana que precisavam descer, ele se escondeu atrás da porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes e esperou que o barulho do elevador cessasse. Em seguida, deitou-se na cama e suspirou.

Em algumas horas, obteria a chave para sua fortuna. Dessa vez faria investimentos mais cautelosos. Desde o início devia ter se guido os conselhos financeiros de Charlie.

Às nove da noite, ouviu passos outra vez. Isabella e Diana entravam no quarto. Após meia hora, escutou sua mulher subir até o terceiro andar. Supôs que Isabella acomodara Diana na cama e agora pretendia se recolher.

Por volta das dez, Charlie entrou em seus aposentos.

Pouco depois, Jacob escutou alguém na escada. Era Isabella que descia outra vez. Aonde iria?

Jacob aguardou mais alguns minutos e a seguiu. Ela se dirigiu à saída dos fundos e saiu pela garagem. Pretendia ir ao apartamento do motorista!

Jacob sorriu e retornou a seu esconderijo. Uma hora depois, ouviu Isabella de volta ao terceiro andar.

Quando a residência tornou-se totalmente quieta, ele pegou o saco plástico onde pusera algodão embebido em clorofórmio e dirigiu-se à suíte de Diana.

Isabella estava imersa num sono profundo quando o telefone

— Alô?

— Isabella, minha querida. Divertiu-se hoje? Eu a vi saindo do apartamento do motorista.

— Jacob? — Ela despertou no mesmo instante. — O que quer? Como conseguiu me ver?

Ele imitou Papai Noel.

— Achou que mudar o código de segurança impediria minha entrada?

— Você era o Papai Noel? Como...

— Não importa. Estou com minha filha.

— Diana? Por quê?

— Preste atenção, Isabella. Quero que você leve a pintura de Alejandro à casa de praia. Hoje.

— Está na casa de praia?

— Claro que não. Ligarei para lá em duas horas. Se chamar a polícia ou levar alguém, desaparecerei com Diana e você nunca mais a verá.

— Não! Farei o que quer. Pegarei o quadro e irei agora mesmo. Deixe-me falar com...

Jacob desligou.

Isabella vestiu-se depressa e correu ao apartamento da garagem. Edward abriu a porta antes que ela batesse. Ele já estava vestido, e a pintura achava-se sobre a mesa de centro.

— O que pretende fazer com o quadro?

— Preciso dele agora. Jacob pegou Diana.

— Sei disso.

— Como? Ele acabou de ligar.

— Eu ouvi. Seu telefone está grampeado.

— Você tem escutado todas as minhas ligações? — Isabella sentiu uma raiva enorme. — Ah, não tenho tempo para isso... Dê-me o quadro.

— Vou com você.

— Não. Jacob quer que eu vá sozinha.

— Isabella... — Edward tomou-a nos braços. — Juntos, nós trare mos Diana de volta.

Então, ela se lembrou do grampo do telefone e socou-lhe o ombro.

— Você escutou minhas conversas!

— Foi necessário. Parei de ouvi-las assim que descobri que você jamais ajudaria Jacob. Mas quando o telefone tocou hoje, deduzi que era ele.

— Chamou a polícia?

— Ainda não.

— Não faça isso, Edward.

— Não farei desde que eu vá com você.

— Mas se Jacob o vir...

— Não me verá. Raciocine, Isabella. Ele deve estar sozinho com Diana na casa de praia. Se a polícia enviar os atiradores de elite...

— O quê? Armas de fogo? Edward, ele pode ferir Diana! Venha comigo se quiser, mas mantenha a polícia fora disso. Por favor!

— Certo. Faremos do seu jeito. — Edward pegou a pintura. — Por que ele quer este quadro?

— Não faço idéia. A pintura não vale muita coisa.

— Então, deve ter escondido algo de valor na moldura ou atrás da tela.

— Não temos tempo para procurar.

— Tem razão. Vamos!

Ao entrar na casa, Isabella sentou-se na sala de estar para esperar. O telefone tocou.

— Jacob? Onde ela está?

— Trouxe o quadro?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Coloque-o diante da porta do pátio.

— Primeiro quero ver Diana.

— Está bem. Vou levá-la até você.

Em minutos, Jacob entrou, carregando Diana no ombro.

— O que fez a ela?

— Nada que não possa superar. — Jacob dirigiu-se à cozinha. Então jogou o corpo dopado de Diana numa cadeira e ordenou: — Encontre alguma coisa para amarrá-la. Agora!

Isabella achou um rolo de barbante na gaveta.

— Isto serve?

— Sim. Sente-se. Muito bem. Ponha as mãos para trás. — Ele amarrou-lhe os pulsos e os tornozelos.

— Isabella? — Diana murmurou, tentando abrir os olhos.

— Estou aqui, meu amor. Não tenha medo.

— Estou enjoada. Acho que vou vomitar. — E tornou a cerrar as pálpebras.

— O que deu a ela, Jacob?

— Um anestésico inofensivo. A menina ficará bem.

— Quem é você? — Diana notou Jacob. — Não gosto de você.

— É assim que fala com seu velho pai?

— Não é meu pai!

— Sou sim. Prometi que voltaria e cumpri a palavra. — Jacob soltou uma gargalhada. — Nunca duvide de mim.

Então, rápido, amarrou Diana e se foi com a pintura.

— Ele é mesmo meu pai, Isabella?

— É querida.

— E é um homem mau, não é?

— Receio que sim, Diana. Mas Jacob queria apenas o quadro.

— Por quê? É tão feio...

— Edward acha que deve haver algo escondido na moldura.

— Edward está aqui?

Isabella assentiu. Não entendia por que ele não confrontara Jacob enquanto as amarrava. E se estivesse ferido na praia?

— Diana, Edward pode estar em perigo. Temos de nos soltar. — Ela arrastou a cadeira até ficar de costas para a garota. — Ten tarei livrar suas mãos.

Após quebrar algumas unhas, Isabella conseguiu libertar Diana.

— Há uma tesoura na gaveta da pia, querida. Pegue-a e corte minhas cordas.

Tão logo se soltou, Isabella correu ao telefone da sala. No mesmo instante Charlie invadiu o recinto, seguido de Sue e vários policiais.

— Você está bem, filha?

— Sim, mas Diana permanece ainda sob o efeito de alguma droga que Jacob lhe deu. Como chegaram tão depressa?

Um dos policiais indagou:

— Senhora, onde está o detetive Cullen?

— Não sei...

— Aqui. — Edward apareceu à porta de vidro do deque. E trazia a obra de Alejandro.

— Onde está Jacob? — Charlie quis saber. — Você o deixou fugir de novo?

— Não. Está algemado ao barco que você mantém no ancoradouro. — Edward entregou a chave das algemas a um dos oficiais. — Já li os direitos dele. Portanto, podem levá-lo sob custódia. Estarei com vocês em breve.

Os policiais saíram.

— Você está bem, Diana? — Edward ajoelhou-se diante dela.

— Agora estou. — A menina o abraçou. — Quero ir para casa.

— Charlie e Sue levarão vocês duas. Eu preciso ficar aqui. Sou policial, Diana. Este é meu outro trabalho.

— Você queria prender meu pai?

— Isso mesmo.

Isabella virou-se para Charlie.

— Pai, diga-me por que resolveu escutar minhas ligações.

— Só ouvi as noturnas. Essa última quase me causou outro enfarte. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Sue disse que tínhamos de se gui-los. Chamei a polícia a caminho daqui. — Charlie abraçou Diana. — Sente-se bem, garota?

— Sim. O enjôo passou.

— Jacob disse que usou um anestésico fraco — Isabella in formou-lhe.

— É melhor levarmos Diana ao hospital.

— Hospital? Tenho de ir, mãe?

— Mãe? Você me chamou de mãe? — Isabella sentiu as lágrimas surgirem.

— Guardem o melodrama para mais tarde. — Charlie apertou a mão de Edward. — Obrigado, rapaz. Depois de resolver tudo com Black, vá nos ver. Sue, apanhe o quadro. Passaremos no pronto-socorro a caminho da mansão.

Havia várias viaturas estacionadas na rua. Charlie disse aos guar das que estava de partida e, após acomodar Sue, Isabella e Diana, manobrou seu carro e saiu.

_**Isabella olhou para trás, mas não viu sinal de Edward.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Comentem bastante, vejo que tem muitas pessoas que leem e não comentam, isso é injusto comigo.  
**_

_**Porfavor, pelo menos um "oi", não demora nada.  
**_

_**Beijos.  
**_

_**PS: spoiler do próximo capítulo no blog, o endereço esta no meu perfil.  
**_


	13. …It Is To Marry Us!

**Capítulo 11 – …****It Is**** T****o Marry**** U****s!**

* * *

O médico de plantão não encontrou nenhum problema físico devido ao clorofórmio, prescrevendo ar fresco e repouso para Diana. Assim que chegaram à mansão, Isabella a pôs na cama. Em seguida juntou-se a Charlie e Sue na biblioteca.

— Deve haver alguma coisa neste quadro ridículo. — Ele apon tava a pintura de Alejandro. — Devemos chamar um especialista para desmontá-lo?

— Não. Eu posso fazer isso, papai. Sei como retirar a moldura sem estragar a tela. — Com todo o cuidado, ela removeu a estrutura de madeira. — Ah!

— O que é? — Sue perguntou.

— Há outra pintura atrás da tela de Alejandro. Ambas estão grampeadas.

Após retirar os grampos, Isabella ergueu o trabalho oculto.

— Oh, meu Deus!

— Parece ser um Van Gogh. — Sue aproximou-se mais.

— Deve ser falso.

— Não, papai. É verdadeiro.

— Tem certeza?

— Não sou uma especialista, mas sei que esta pintura em par ticular foi arrematada em leilão cinco anos atrás, uma época em que Jacob já possuía fundos para adquiri-la.

— Lembra por quanto à peça foi vendida, filha?

— Dez ou quinze milhões.

— Céus! Se Black gastou essa quantia no quadro, isso explica como conseguiu ficar sem dinheiro tão depressa.

— E também por que escolheu a pintura de Alejandro, que é do mesmo tamanho que a de Van Gogh — Isabella concluiu.

— Dez milhões de dólares? — Sue fitava a obra. — Começo a entender por que se arriscou tanto.

— Aposto como Jacob foi à casa da praia para procurar o quadro.

— E tentou entrar aqui na noite em que o alarme disparou — Sue completou o que Charlie disse. — Ainda bem que Edward o fez mudar os códigos. A propósito, onde está ele?

— Não sei.

Isabella fazia-se a mesma pergunta. Edward apareceria, sem dúvi da. Contudo, não sabia o que iria lhe dizer. No fundo, desejava que ele declarasse seu amor. Tal atitude facilitaria tudo.

— O que fará com esse Van Gogh, filha? – Isabella examinou a pintura mais uma vez.

— Vou vendê-la e usarei o dinheiro para ressarcir as vítimas de Jacob. Não será suficiente para todos, mas já é alguma coisa.

— Se pagar às vítimas, talvez Jacob consiga uma diminuição da pena. Depois do que ele fez a você e Diana, eu o quero na cadeia até o próximo milênio.

— Não creio que o pagamento às pessoas seja um problema, Charlie. Aquele policial simpático me falou que seqüestro seguido de pedido resgate é um crime grave.

— Não tinha pensado nisso, Sue. Rapto é ainda mais sério que roubo. Bem, o que faremos até vendermos a tela?

— Vou ligar para meu ex-patrão da Objet d'Art. Ele encontrará compradores se eu lhe disser que poderá expor a pintura. Há um sistema de refrigeração excelente na galeria.

— Muito bem. — Charlie ficou satisfeito. — Agora vou tirar uma soneca. Estou velho demais para esse nível de agitação.

Após verificar Diana, Isabella recolheu-se ao terceiro andar. Vestiu a camisola e deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir. Sua men te revisava os últimos acontecimentos desde a ligação de Jacob.

De repente, sentou-se. Edward escutara as conversas. Ouvira todos os telefonemas desde o dia em que se mudara. Portanto, sabia que ela planejava seduzi-lo. E o efeito que seu sorriso causava. E que ela o desejava apenas para sexo.

O coração de Isabella disparou. E se Edward tivesse acreditado em tudo aquilo?

Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro. Não conseguiria encará-lo.

Ah, conseguiria, sim! Determinou-se. E diria a ele tudo o que pensava a respeito daquela invasão de privacidade.

Edward apareceu na mansão Swan domingo à noite e declinou do jantar que Sue havia preparado.

— Terei de voltar ao departamento ainda esta noite. — Ele encarou Isabella. — O capitão Morris precisa que você vá ao centro amanhã, para assinar a queixa contra Black por seqüestro. O as sistente da promotoria quer que testemunhe em tribunal.

— Também terei de testemunhar? — Diana indagou.

Após consultar o promotor público, Edward e o capitão decidiram que o testemunho de Diana, embora definitivo, não seria neces sário. Edward e Isabella tinham visto o suficiente para sustentar a acusação.

— Não se preocupe querida. Não terá de falar contra seu pai.

— Ele não é meu pai! Quero prestar queixa e testemunhar. Fui à vítima do rapto, e o bandido me fez desmaiar com clorofórmio. Tudo isso não é crime?

— É sim, Diana. Você é muito corajosa.

— Posso ir, mãe?

— Veremos — Isabella respondeu reticente. — Você estará presente, Edward?

— Não. Comecei uma nova investigação. Terei de sair cedo com meu parceiro.

— Entendo.

— E o quadro? — Edward quis saber. — Devo levá-lo para a perícia.

— Já solucionamos o mistério — Charlie informou. — Jacob escondeu uma tela de Van Gogh atrás da de Alejandro. Isabella pretende vendê-la a fim de ressarcir as vítimas.

— Quando vai tirar seus pertences do apartamento, Edward?

— Ainda hoje, Isabella. Não levarei muito tempo para recolher minhas roupas.

— Onde vai morar?

— Ficarei com meus pais até encontrar uma casa. Obrigado por tudo... E pela boa comida.

— Será sempre bem-vindo. — Sue o abraçou e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Vai voltar para me visitar? — Diana o seguiu até a porta.

— Lógico. Basta me telefonar, e eu virei correndo. — Edward tirou um cartão do bolso e anotou outro número no papel. — O telefone do escritório está na frente, e o da casa de meus pais, atrás.

Diana deu-lhe um abraço.

— Obrigada por me salvar.

— Sentirei saudade. — Sue comoveu-se.

— Eu também. — Charlie apertou-lhe a mão. Então, todos olharam para Isabella.

— Adeus, Edward. — Foi tudo que ela pôde dizer. Edward assentiu e retirou-se.

Imóvel, Isabella encarou a realidade nua e crua... Os dois casos estavam encerrados: a captura de Jacob eo romance.

— Sente-se bem, mãe?

— Sim, querida. — Isabella sorriu para a menina, que se tornara sua razão de viver em um período tão curto.

A vida parecia entrar no rumo certo. Jacob estava prestes a ser condenado, Charlie e ela começavam a conversar como pai e filha... E Edward seria esquecido.

Um dia.

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Isabella reuniu-se com a polícia e o promotor público para acertar os detalhes da acusação. Na terça-feira, foi encontrar Jacob a pedido dele.

Charlie levou-a ao presídio

— Quer que eu entre com você, filha?

— Não, obrigada, pai. Só preciso ter certeza de que ele não está tramando nada contra Diana.

Jacob adentrou a sala de visitas, algemado e de macacão cor-de-laranja.

— Minha cara! Obrigado por vir.

— Vim para lhe informar que já dei entrada no divórcio.

— Você sabe como derrubar um homem.

— O que quer Jacob?

— Não creio que tenha examinado bem os papéis, se nos divorciarmos, você não será a madrasta de Diana

— Sei disso.

— Tem a guarda da menina porque somos casados. Uma vez finalizado o casamento, a custódia legal deixa de existir.

— Estou adotando Diana, Jacob.

— O pedido de adoção será negado, se eu contestar. Caso eu não abra mão de meus direitos, não poderá adotá-la. Mas não se preocupe lhe darei permissão, se...

— Se o quê?

— Meu advogado me falou que você pretende reembolsar as vítimas. Alegou que poderá negociar minha condenação se os fun dos do ressarcimento vierem indiretamente de mim. No entanto, ele não está tão otimista quanto à acusação de seqüestro. Se retirar a queixa, darei a você minha bênção para adotar Diana.

Jacob parecia muito seguro de si. Mas Isabella não se deixou intimidar.

— Foi seu advogado quem lhe disse isso?

— Não. Ele é especialista em crimes. Andei estudando alguns livros de direito aqui no presídio.

— Creio que sua pesquisa está incompleta. Você não tem ne nhum direito sobre Diana, uma vez que a abandonou. Minha ad vogada me garantiu isso quando tratamos dos documentos da ado ção. — Isabella levantou-se e chamou o guarda. — Adeus, Jacob.

Isabella entrou no carro com o pai.

— O que houve?

— Estou furiosa!

— O que o cretino queria?

— Que eu retirasse a acusação de seqüestro e, em troca, me daria à permissão para adotar Diana.

— Eu nunca devia ter deixado que Jacob se aproximasse de você.

— Jacob foi _meu _erro, papai, não seu.

— Mas se eu houvesse ordenado uma investigação completa quando o conheceu, saberíamos do casamento e de Diana muito antes.

— E Jacob teria inventado uma história comovente para jus tificar a primeira mulher.

— Não sei...

— Pai, fui eu que me deixei encantar pelo charme dele.

— E isso trouxe Diana a nossas vidas, Isabella. E Edward tam bém. Os últimos acontecimentos me fizeram refletir bastante.

— A respeito de quê?

— Família. Amor. Natal. É época de conquistar alegrias.

— Concordo — Murmurou, desanimada.

— Vai cometer alguma tolice este ano?

— Não.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, Isabella.

— Que bom papai!

— Teve notícias de Edward?

— Não. Mas ele ligou para Diana ontem.

— Excelente. Ela sente saudade.

— Ora, Edward se foi há apenas dois dias. A propósito, precisamos de um motorista.

— Já cuidei disso. Telefonei para Demetri ontem. Ele voltará a trabalhar em janeiro. — Charlie pigarreou. — Filha, desculpe-me.

— Pelo quê?

— Por ter duvidado de você. Devia saber que jamais ajudaria Jacob.

— Lamento que tenhamos ficado tanto tempo sem nos comu nicar direito, papai.

— Se minha presença tivesse sido mais constante em sua infân cia, teríamos aprendido a conversar. Sue sempre foi sua confidente.

— Por falar nela...

— Vou pedi-la em casamento.

— Mesmo? Quando?

— Amanhã à noite. Terei de comprar um anel. Pode me ajudar?

— Pai, você sabe que compras são minha especialidade!

Na manhã do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, Charlie reuniu Sue, Isabella e Diana em seu escritório.

— Todos nós iremos dar um passeio.

— É? Onde?

— Você saberá quando chegarmos lá, Diana. Vamos indo.

— Está bem. — A menina não parecia muito animada. Quinze minutos depois, Charlie fitava Isabella pelo retrovisor.

— Qual é o problema? Nunca vi tanto desânimo. Ainda preo cupada com Jacob?

— Não, pai. — Era a ausência de Edward que a deixava triste.

E tinha o palpite de que Diana sofria do mesmo mal. Meia hora mais tarde, Charlie estacionou em frente ao abrigo de animais.

— Chegamos.

— Já que eu não sabia como embrulhar um gatinho — Isabella explicou —, achei melhor trazê-la aqui para você escolher o bichano, Diana.

— Vou ganhar um gatinho? — Diana começou a pular.

— Isso mesmo.

Havia apenas dois filhotes no abrigo, um macho preto e branco e uma fêmea amarela.

— Qual deles você quer, Diana?

— Posso ficar com os dois, mãe?

— Dois gatos?

— Eles poderão brincar juntos quando eu estiver na escola.

— Ela tem razão, Isabella. Não queremos um gato solitário va gando pela mansão, certo?

— Certo Sue. Levaremos os dois.

— Precisamos de camas, ração e brinquedos — Diana de terminou.

— Já providenciei todos os itens, mas só para um bichinho. Teremos de comprar tudo de novo.

— Lógico. Cisco vai querer o próprio prato, e Mel também.

— Cisco e Mel? São os nomes deles? — Charlie a encarou.

— Isso mesmo.

Após os trâmites da adoção, os gatinhos foram colocados numa caixa de papelão para o trajeto de volta.

Ao chegarem, Isabella levou a caixa de areia ao quarto de Diana. A menina estava sentada no chão, e os gatos tentavam subir nas cortinas.

— Acho que eles gostam daqui.

— É verdade. Não se esqueça de mostrar onde está a caixa de areia. E feche a porta quando sair. Imagine ter dois gatinhos per didos aqui dentro!

— Sue tem razão. Esta casa é grande demais.

— Meu pai lhe contou o que dará de presente a Sue, Diana?

— Sim. Ele me mostrou a aliança. Sue vai aceitar, não é?

— Não tenho dúvida. — Isabella riu.

— Ele está com medo.

— Dará tudo certo.

Sue e Charlie encontravam-se na sala de estar quando DianaeIsabella desceram.

— Que presente você pretende abrir, mãe?

— Não sei querida. — Isabella olhou o pacote que Edward pusera sob a árvore.

— Eu abrirei este — Charlie anunciou. — Acho que é uma caixa de charutos.

— Fui eu que comprei. — Diana deu risada.

— Acertei! Charutos de chocolate, meus favoritos. Obrigado, amor.

— É sua vez, Isabella. — Sue piscou. Devagar, ela pegou o presente de Edward.

— Um cavalete.

— Eu não sabia que pretendia voltar a pintar.

— Nem eu, Sue. Mas talvez volte mesmo.

—Abra este presente, Sue. — Charlie entregou-lhe um envelope.

— O que é? Dinheiro? Meu bônus de Natal? — Sue abriu o envelope e puxou um cartão. — É um cupom para um jantar no Maverick's Steak. — Leu os dizeres: — "É valido somente para hoje. Charlie".

— Gostaria de me levar para jantar? — Ele a fitava, enver gonhado.

— Hoje é noite de pizza e filme, Charlie. É a tradição familiar.

— Pensei em fazermos algo diferente desta vez.

— Mas é o primeiro Natal de Diana conosco e...

— Não se preocupe comigo, Sue. Acho que deve ir jantar com Charlie.

— Sério? Nesse caso, está convidado, Sr. Swan. — Os olhos de Sue ficaram marejados. — Preciso trocar de roupa.

— Então vá logo, mulher. Estou faminto.

Quando Sue e Charlie se retiraram da sala, Isabella se virou para a filha:

— Gostou de seu presente, Diana?

— Gostei, sim, mãe. Adoro Cisco e Mel. — Soltou um suspiro profundo. — Mas não é o que eu queria de verdade.

— Não? Agora você me pegou.

— Vocês ficarão bem sozinhas? — Charlie estava na soleira da porta, preparado para sair.

— Sim, pai. Ligarei para a pizzaria em alguns minutos.

Charlie e Sue se foram, e Cecília e Hannah sentaram-se no sofá.

— Que pizza prefere querida?

— Será que podemos buscar meu presente antes?

— Diana, hoje é véspera de Natal. Todas as lojas estão fe chadas.

— Meu presente não está nas lojas.

— Não?

— Não. — Diana empinou o queixo. — Quero que Edward seja meu pai.

— Querida, não sei se...

— Você o ama?

— É tão óbvio assim?

— É. Ficou muito triste desde que ele se foi.

— Eu amo Edward, Diana. Mas não sei se ele sente o mesmo.

— Declarou-se para Edward?

— Não, mas... — De repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu, fazendo as pupilas de Isabella brilhar. — Esqueça a pizza! Vamos pegar nossos casacos. Iremos à casa de Edward.

Diana sorriu.

— Sabe o endereço?

— Não. — Isabella deteve-se. — Ele está morando com os pais, mas não sei onde.

— Tudo bem. Edward me deu o telefone, e eu ligarei para me informar.

Isabella ajudou Diana a vestir o casaco.

— Espere. A chave do carro está na cozinha.

— Não vamos pegar um táxi? Você não pode dirigir.

— Posso, sim, e não estou com paciência para esperar um táxi.

Assim que entraram no veículo, Diana se virou para Isabella.

— Acha que ele irá aceitar?

— Não sei querida.

— Eu acho que sim. Não será demais? Terei uma mãe, um pai. Uma avó e um avô.

— Não se esqueça de que os pais de Edward serão seus avós tam bém. E mais um tio e uma tia, o irmão dele e a mulher.

— Nossa! Nada mau para uma quase-órfã.

— É mesmo. Mas não vamos contar com os parentes antes da hora.

Isabella dirigiu com total cautela. Quando entraram na rua, co meçaram a procurar a residência.

— Veja mãe, quantos carros! Deve ser ali.

— Edward me disse que a família costuma se reunir para come morar o Natal. Diana, talvez não seja o momento certo...

— É sim. A caminhonete dele está estacionada em frente.

— Que bom... — Isabella sentiu a boca ressecar.

— Está com medo?

— Apavorada. Mas devo confessar que também quero Edward como presente de Natal.

Depois que Isabella estacionou, ela e Diana aproximaram-se de mãos dadas. Um homem atendeu a campainha.

— Feliz Natal! Entrem. O bufê está na sala de jantar. Fiquem à vontade. — E ele se juntou aos demais convidados.

— Estou vendo Edward, mãe.

— Onde, Diana?

— Naquele canto.

— Já o vi.

Edward estava sentado numa poltrona, e uma loira muito bonita acha va-se encostada no braço do móvel.

— Diana, ele está acompanhado. Vamos embora. — Segurou a mão da menina.

— Edward! — Diana exclamou, puxando Isabella.

Ele olhou para cima. E sorriu. Isabella sentiu os joelhos bambearem.

— Não conseguirei Diana.

— Mãe, você prometeu! Olá, Edward. Feliz Natal.

— Feliz Natal, Diana.

A loira dirigiu-se a Isabella.

— Você deve ser Isabella, e essa é Diana. Já ouvi falar das duas. Sou Rosalie, a noiva de Emmett.

— Então, você será minha... – Isabella tapou a boca de Diana.

— Sua o quê, meu bem? — Rosalie a fitou.

— Poderíamos conversar com Edward? — Isabella pediu quase sem poder respirar.

— Claro. Vou procurar Emmett. Talvez vocês consigam alegrar meu futuro cunhado, pois eu não consegui.

Rosalie sentou-se ao piano com um homem muito semelhante a Edward.

— Vocês vieram de táxi?

— Não.

— Veio dirigindo, Isabella? – Diana puxou a camisa dele.

— Foi uma emergência. E ela guiou com muito cuidado. Não fique bravo. Isabella fez isso só por causa do meu presente.

— Foram fazer compras agora?

— Mais ou menos. O fato, Edward, é que não contei tudo a Alice, embora você pense o contrário.

— Não? O que omitiu?

— O mais importante. Eu nunca o vi como o homem da tran sição. Foi Alice quem criou esse termo.

— Está se explicando demais.

— Não me interrompa, Diana. É falta de educação.

— O que está tentando dizer, Isabella?

— Eu te amo, Edward. Nunca disse isso a Alice. Nem a você, porque não tive coragem e...

— Isabella! Depressa!

— Está bem! Tenha paciência, Diana. — Ela encarou Edward. —Eu te amo, e Diana te ama também, e o que nós duas queremos de Natal...

—_**... É que se case conosco!**_— Diana gritou. A música cessou.

— Verdade? — Edward sorria, maravilhado.

— Sim. Queremos que se case conosco.

— Eu falei para mamãe que queria você como meu pai. O sorriso de Edward se desfez.

— Não vai dizer nada?

— Sim — Ele respondeu, com a voz embargada. — Também amo vocês. E quero me casar com ambas.

A multidão vibrou. Em seguida, várias pessoas abraçaram e beijaram Edward, Isabella e Diana.

— É o melhor Natal de todos! — Diana concluiu.

— Espere até o ano que vem! — Edward as abraçava. — Será ainda melhor.

* * *

**n/a: amores, espero comentários, as pessoas leem e não comentam e isso é muito frustrante!**

**boa notícia: a história vai ter uma segunda temporada.**

**beijos**


	14. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

_Dia de Natal, um ano depois_

Alice ajeitou o véu de Isabella.

— Não acredito que vai se casar de novo e em vinte e cinco de dezembro. Não tem medo de nenhuma maldição?

— Não. O Natal do ano passado correu muito bem. Eu pedi Edward em casamento, e ele aceitou.

— Não pediu, não. — Diana se olhava no espelho. — _Eu _pedi Edward em casamento. Você ficou com medo.

— Certo. Mas agora mal posso esperar para ser a Sra. Cullen. Alguém bateu na porta e, em seguida, Sue entrou.

— Estão prontas, meninas? Edward vai desmaiar se você não des cer, Isabella.

— Homens não desmaiam Sue. Eles passam mal.

— Quem lhe disse isso, Diana? — Isabella estranhou.

— Vovô. Depois que ele quase perdeu os sentidos no próprio casamento. — Diana sorriu para Alice.

— Eu expliquei tudo a ela. Aversão exagerada a compromisso faz com que o sangue suba até a cabeça. — Examinou Isabella pela última vez.

— Muito bem, Sue. Estamos prontas. Vamos, Diana. Nós desceremos primeiro. Charlie levará Isabella até o fim da escada. Onde está ele?

— Aqui mesmo. Nunca vi noiva mais linda! Desta vez, seu casamento será maravilhoso, filha. — Charlie segurou-lhe o braço. — Quase tanto quanto o meu.

— Ainda bem que resolvemos realizar uma cerimônia discreta aqui em casa. — Isabella deu-lhe um beijo.

— Eu não diria isso. Há centenas de convidados lá embaixo. A família de Edward é imensa. — Charlie esperou que Alice e Diana descessem a escada para guiar Isabella pelos degraus.

Edward olhou para ela e esboçou seu magnífico sorriso.

Isabella, também sorrindo, agarrou o corrimão ao sentir os joe lhos fracos. Jamais seria imune aquele sorriso encantador, embora tivesse tentado convencê-lo do contrário. Edward sabia que ela cairia a seus pés cada vez que sorrisse.

E ela estava disposta a se submeter a todo aquele encantamento pelos próximos sessenta anos, no mínimo.


End file.
